I Was Born To Tell You I Love You
by RikiMuniz
Summary: "Edward, you keep making your choices alone. You're not letting me in. How can I trust you?" He released my shoulders and glared me deeply into the eyes. He then freed my gaze from his and let out a sigh. "That's what kills me... You can't." E&B. Try it.
1. Was He Here?

**_Disclaimer: _****No copyright infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to RikiMuniz. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without my permission .

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Was he... Here?  
**

_"But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way."__  
**Jane Austen (1775 - 1817), Northanger Abbey

* * *

**_

**Bella POV**

"Alice, I'm late! Come on!", I shouted towards upstairs.

"I'm coming! Calm down! Jezz...", she said as she ran down stairs.

"What took you so long? I have to get to the Serenade in half an hour. You knew that!", I scolded

She just laughed at me. "I couldn't decide what outfit to wear. I have a feeling that today will be a special day.", she gave me a knowing smile.

I looked at her suspiciously, "What are you up to, Mary Alice Cullen?"

"Me? I'm hurt! Why do you always think that I'm up to something?", she said faking a hurt face.

"Because usually you are?", I chuckled at that statement. She didn't have ways to disagree.

"Oh well... This time _I_ didn't do anything. I swear.", she assured me. "It's really just a feeling."

"For your own sake, I hope that's true. I know where you live, you know?", I threatened her in a joke while we locked our place and get at Alice's porshe.

She laughed as she started the car. "Oh crap, You _do_ know..."

And after that, we took off to the pub.

* * *

When we came inside, Jasper was already there waiting for Alice at our usual table. And, the minute that she saw him, she ran towards him.

"Hey baby. You look gourgeus.", he said as he kissed her. _Man, they are so damm cute together. _"Hey Bella, you look good too.", he gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Jazz. Where are Rose and Emmett?", I asked as I looked at the crowd for the day.

"They didn't got here yet. I assume that they have to be close, though.", he said simply.

"I'll call Rose.", Alice announced as she got her phone out of her pocket and ran off to the bathroom to get into some place more quiet.

Jasper was the one who broke the silence while we waited for her.

"So, are you nervous?", he asked smiling at me and I immediately felt more calm. _Jasper has a gift, I'll tell you that.  
_

"I don't know, Jasper. It's my big moment, sort of. But now that I'm here, I'm starting to think that wont be _that_ bad.", I said with a worried smile. "I don't know. I mean, this isn't Forks, for cry it out loud."

"Just relax, Bella.", and I did, "We're here for you. You're gonna kick som serious ass up there.", and he gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Jazz. I really apreciate that."_, _I was always glad to listen Jasper's advices. There was always this brotherly way about him that made me feel safe, warm._  
_

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned. "Hey Bella, you're on. Come on!", Angela said to me, smiling and walked to the stage. _Oh Jesus. It's time, already?  
_

_"Good night, everyone!", _she cheerd.

_"Night,", _some people from the crowd ansewred.

_"OH, come on, guys! You can do better than that! GOOD NIGHT!", _she repeated.

_"GOOD NIGHT!", and everyone in the crowd ansewred._

"Go. Good luck!", Jazz squeezed my hand.

"Thanks.", I replied and walked towards the stage.

_"Well, I would like that you all clapped your hands now for our next show. My great friend and very very **very **gifted singer, Bella Swan.", _and with that, I steped in. Everyone was cheering, but I tried to focus.

_Get it together, Bella. You can do this._

_"Thanks, Angie. Hi, everybody. Thank you all for coming. Now, enough with the delay, let's hit it!" , _and with that, the first cords for _Bad Boyfriend - by Garbage. _I thought I could start with that kind of song, so everyone can get rield up a little. Guess I was right...

_I've got a fever, come check it and see_  
_There's something burning and rolling in me_  
_We may not last, but we'll have fun till it ends_  
_C'mon baby, be my bad boyfriend._

The audience start to jump with the music and I heard a really loud laugh that I was so more than used to hear. I look over to our table and Alice was laughing so hard that I almost laughed with her. Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

_I want to hear you call out my name_  
_I want to see you burn up in flames_  
_Keep you on ice so I can show all my friends_  
_C'mon baby, be my bad boyfriend_

_So ripe, so sweet - come suck it and see_  
_But watch out, daddy, I sting like a bee_  
_I know some tricks I swear will give you the bends_  
_C'mon baby, be my bad boyfriend_

At this part, I bend over, putting a hand on the floor as the other held the microphone and made some moves, reciving very loud wistles and cheers. This time was Rose's voice that I heard. "Wow! You go, girl!"

_My fever's rising, you ran into luck_  
_Say what, sugar? You want to get what?_  
_I'm going to give you one hundred and ten_  
_C'mon baby, be my bad boyfriend_

My left hand went around my body, down further south, at the same time while I get down seductively, opening my legs and lifting my butt suddenly, after I rised up. More cheering and more wistles. _Okay, so far so good._

_It's wild the way you tease me  
It's wild the way you free me  
It's wild the way you reach me  
Wrapped me up in your wire from the start_

My hips swung freely with the beat, shaking my body in many many ways that I could without make a complete fool out of myself.

_You've got the women waiting in line  
I'm not asking you to make up your mind  
But I can make you happy at least now and then  
I've got something special for my bad boyfriend_

"Isabella FREAKING Swan. Is that really you? I don't believe. Who are you and what did you do to my sister?", Emmett's booming voice took over my ears. I smiled as I keep going.

_If you can't love me, honey, go on, just pretend_  
_I've saved something special for the very end_  
_If you can't love me, honey, go on, just pretend_  
_C'mon baby, be my bad boyfriend_

As the last notes from the music fade, everyone was clapping and screamming.

"Thanks, everybody! Thank you very much for the atention. Next song, it's a ballad. So, very well then. You guys grab that person and do your thing. And... I'll do mine, up here. Enjoy.**"**

I turn to the band and said the name of the song, and in no time_ You Make It Real, by James Morrison_**, **start to play. This music reminds me him a lot. But it's beautiful, non or than lass, and I'm really good at sing it. I still remember his face when he sang this to me for the first time...

_So much craziness surrounding me  
So much going on, It gets hard to breathe  
When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me  
You Make it real for me_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Forks, september 2003_

_"You stay right here. I'll be right back.", He said as he kissed the tip of my nose._

_"Where do you think you're going, Mr Cullen?" I asked as I saw that magic crooked smile that I love so much spread all over his face, while he looked to the little karaoke stage and back to me. I frooze. "You don't even think of doing that!"_

_"Love, just trust me, please."Gosh, he always turn my insides in jellow when he speaks with me like that. "Can you do me a favor?", Like I could deny him anything._

_"What?", I answerd, trying my best to look annoyed._

_"Just stay here and look beautiful. Can you do that for me?", He asked as he started to kiss my neck and nibbling my earlobe. Gaaah... I suck at saying no to him._

_"Okay, I'll do my best.", I said as I kissed that perfect lips of his._

_"That's all I'm asking for.", and still smiling at me, he ran off to the stage._  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_I'm not sure of my priorities_  
_I've lost sight of where I'm meant to be_  
_Like holy water washing over me_  
_You make it real for me_

_And I_  
_I'm running to you baby_  
_You are the only one who saved me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately_  
_Cause you make it real for me_

I looked at my friends dancing. That is what our gang became: two happy couples and me. Don't think that I'm jealous. I'm actully very happy for them, but... Since whem he left, not was the same again. I was loved once. But now... I'm just "plus one".

_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak_  
_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_  
_But I can't find the words you teach my heart to speak_  
_You make it real for me_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**"And I... I'm running to you baby. Cause you are the only who saved me. That's why I've been missing you lately. You make it real for me."**, he sang as he ran from the stage back to our table, getting up at there and standing his hand out for me._

_"You're singing it all wrong, now.", I chuckled as I stared at his hand. "Oh no, mister. I not getting up there with you, crazy boy."_

_"Come on, Bella. Are you afraid?", he spoke at the microphone to everyone listen. **Wow... Man, his was good. But I'm not falling.**  
_

_"Is that a challenge?", I asked maliciously_

_"That depends. Would you take it?", he said. **Again, Touché**. The music keeped rolling on the background._

_"That depends. What do I get?", I replied._

_"I guess that you'll have to come up here and find out by yourself.", he said, teasing me._

_"Oh my goodness. Get your ass up there already or I'll kick your butt so hard that you will end up there anyway.", Alice said, a little bit drunk already._

_We all laughed at Alice's words and than I looked back to Edward, hand still reaching out for me. **How did I get so lucky?**, I remember me thinking. And than I reached out for his hand and get up at the table with him. His damm perfect crooked smile grew even wider and I swear that I almost passed out. He was so gorgeus. My own personal Adonis. He continued to sing as the band get the music back to the part the he stoped._

_"Oh, everybody's talking in words I don't understand. You've got to be the only one who knows just who I am. You shout it in the distance, I hope I can make it through. Because the only place I want to be is right back home with you...", his green penetrating eyes were sparkling as he looked into my own. It gave goose bumps.** How can he do all this to me? Did he even realize what he is doing to my heart? **I didn't know._

_"**I guess there's so much more I have to learn. But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn. You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run. You make it real for me...**", we were both running out of air, ours eyes never leaving each others. We heard that the guys kept singing the music, but we didn't care. Edward started to close the space between us. Our breath still heavy. My heart was beating so strong and so fast in my chest that almost semmed like it wanted to scape to his. And I couldn't even blame my heart. It was Edward's, already. I loved him. So fucking much._

_His lips were coming more and more close to mine until I was able to feel the sweetness of his kiss. I was absolutly positive that a sensation like that was something that I would never get used to. And I didn't wanted to get use to it either. Everything with Edward was perfect, fairy tale like. And I didn't wanted that anything ever stop it._

_He brooked our kiss all to soon, resting his forehead at mine and whispered to me. "Promise me something."_

_"What?", I was trying to remember how to breath or forming words, for that matter._

_"Promise me that, no matter what happen from now on, you will always remember that I love you. That I love you more that my own life. Alright? Promise me this, Bella. Please.", I could feel the urgency at his words. I couldn't undestand why, but almost broke my heart hear his voice with so much fear. It was almost like he was afraid of losing me. **How silly was that?**_

_"I promise, Edward. I'll never forget. I can assure you that. You are the love of my life, baby. Nothing can change that, do you hear me?", I said in reassurence._

_He just nooded, his eyes shut tight, and kissed me again, this time with more lust, more... despair?_

_"Argh! You guys are gross. Bella! That's my brother!", Alice complained._

_"Boy, get a room.", Rose added._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_And I_  
_I'm running to you baby_  
_Cause you are the only one who saved me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately_  
_Cause you make it real for me_

_ You make it real for me_

The song came to an end and I looked back to my friends. They were now giving me a sad smile._ Yeah, they __remembered__ it too._ They knew me all too well.

Everybody was cheering me as I looked to the rest of the crowd with my sad smile in place. I just couldn't shake this weird feeling inside of me, like I was missing something...

That's when my eyes caught a glimpse of a bronze messy hair and deep green eyes that made my heart skip a beat. 

_Could that be...? _

My eyes were filled with tears and I closed them, not fight the stung of pain in my chest.

When I opened them again, there was a red lily on the stage. I grabbed it.

My eyes searched again for him but he wasn't at the same spot anymore. At the entrance, I saw the bronze hair getting away.

_He was here. But... It couldn't be, right? It just couldn't be him. _

_..._

_But if it was, what did that meant? _

I announced a break and got back to the table where my friends were all looking worried in my direction.

"Bella, what's wrong?", Alice asked as she hugged me.

"Guys... I think that Edward was here."

* * *

**Love it? Hated it? **

**Please, let me know!**

**Review!**


	2. Hard to forgive, Impossible to Forget

**_Disclaimer: _****No copyright infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to RikiMuniz. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without my permission .

* * *

**

_Previously in **"**_**_I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":_**

_"Bella, what's wrong?", Alice asked as she hugged me._

_"Guys... Edward was here."

* * *

_

**Chapter Two – Hard to forgive, Impossible to Forget. **

_"Mama always said life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.  
_**_Forrest Gump, 1994.

* * *

_**

**Alice POV**

"What?", we all asked in unison, while I released her. There is no way in hell the this could be happening.

"Bella, what are you talking about?", I asked a little more fiercely that I had first intended.

"I don't know, Alice. "I think I just saw him...", she turned to pint us a location. "There, by the bar, right in the back. First I thought that I was going crazy and I closed my eyes but just when I opened them and found this at the edge of the stage." , she standed the flower for us to see. Sure thing was a red lily._ Must be a coincidence, though. __He wouldn't dare... _

I tried to disguise my sudden anger mixed with fear in reason to try to calm her down. But Bella wasn't done talking yet.

"I... I think it was him, Alice.", she kept going, grabbing my arm. She was as cold as death. "I can't be sure, though. Everything was kind of fast. One minute I saw those same eyes, same messy bronze hair, and then I closed my eyes, thinking that I was losing my mind or something and just when I looked up again, he was at the door... He, or this person that looks like him or whatever... " She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I... Wha...", she stuttered a little. "I mean, am I crazy? Please. Tell me that I'm overreacting. That I couldn't be him. Could it? I'm mean, he's still in Baltimore, right? Still not giving a fly fuck about me, right? _Right?_", my heart sunk into my stomach.

_Why, for the all things that are sacred, can't she get one little thing that makes her really happy? **Why?**_

"_Of course_ he is still there doing his stupid medical crap at Hopkins. He barely calls home. No need to say anything about coming here. You probably was just got caught up in the moment, sweetie." I rushed on saying this, taking the lily away from her hands. "This is _nothing_, do you hear me? Bella, you need to stop doing this to yourself. It's about time for you to move on. _Please_! Forget about him. Pretend that he doesn't exist. That's what _I_ do."

Rosalie came closer and gave Bella a one-arm hug. "Bella, stop it. It has been four years now, since the last time we saw him. He's in the past , and he has no one to blame but himself for it. It is _not_ your fault. Do you hear me? _Stop it_! You deserved much better than him. You deserve happiness." she said, squeezing our friend gently. "He, on the other hand, deserves _at least_ a STD.", she said acidly. "That asshole.", she muttered.

"Rosalie..." Jasper said in a warning tone. "Be nice." I frowned. Why Jasper wanted her to be nice about Edward? _I_ am his sister and _I_ don't care.

"I _am_ being nice, Jasper. That prick turned his back on _all_ of us, don't you forget that. I'm not saing that I think that this part", she said pointing each one of us, with exception of Bella." is forgivable by any means. But that's nothing compared to what he did to her. And _that_, my dear brother, it's not a very nice thing to do too, so don't you lecture me about what I say when it comes to this the subject in particular.", she scolded at him.

"I'm not saying that what he did was right. Not it all. But, he was one of us one day. In respect to that, I think that we should at least respect this memories." Jasper replied, but when Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, he cut her off. "_Yes_, Rosalie. I know that he deserve all this anger, but I just think that, by doing this kind of stuff, we are just measuring up at what he has done."

"Yeah, babe. Calm down. It's not worth it.", Emmett agreed, havinf Jasper's back.

_What was it with these guys today?_

I was thinking about when Emm kept talking. "Look, Bells, you know that you're like a sister for us, right?", she nodded

"Good, 'cause you're family, and as such, we are responsible for taking care of each other. So I'm _not_ saying that I don't believe you. For all _I_ know, Edward could be at Malaysia right now. So sure, he could have been here. But let me ask you this: after all this time, why does it matter? He cut himself out of our lives. _He_ was the one that chose this. So be it! Let the memories that you have of him go. You own this to yourself. All that we want is that you give yourself a chance to be happy, to be the Bella that we all used to know. We love you, no matter what. But you should know by now that see you in this much pain just cause us pain as well." he grabbed her hand, looking fiercely at her eyes, full of tears already.

Who knew that Emm would chose now of all that times to be the wise one?

"You're beautiful, smart, funny." Bella blushed a thousand shades of red and I chuckled. _When she will get used to receive a compliment?_ They were totally true, by the way. "A little clumsy? Sure. Stubornn as hell? Well, _yeah_! But, you know what? Who cares? If anything, it just make you more interesting. And I know that it's hard, and that what happened between the two of you is one of a kind. But things turned out to be like that, my brother being stupid enough to let you go. But it was _his_ lost. You can do better than that." He squeezed her hand as well.

She was in tears, at this point, but she managed to nodd. I hugged her. "Bella, what do you want to do now? Do you wanna go home? I'll talk to Angela."

Fighting her tears back, she shook her head. "No... I'll sing one more. Than we can go. You guys enjoy the night a little more. I'm fine."

"You're sure?", I asked, not so sure if that was a good idea.

"We don't mind, Bella. You feel free to say when you want to live.", Rosalie complemented at the same second that Jasper's cell phone went off and he excused himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll just go to the bathroom splash some water over my face, put myself together. Alice, could you just let Angela know, please?", she asked me

"Sure thing.", than I had an idea. _So much better!_ "Oh, I'll do better than that. Rose, can_ you_ tell Angie? I'm going with Bella and have some Bella-barbie time." I turned to see her making a face at me. "What? You have to look your best. You are a star now, my dear. And should not show up at that stage looking less than this. Now, come on!", I said, clapping my hands.

We walked in there in silence, both of us too lost in our own thoughts to be chatting.

He couldn't be doing this to us again. _To her_! I never realy understood what really happened to him to everything end up like this.

I remember how things were. And, sure, I miss that too.

Feels like yesterday when we were all together like a family, when he still was the brother that I used to love so much.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"Oh Edward! __Disgusting__! Get off my friend, for the love of God!", I said as I __entered __his room to let them know that everyone was there already, and getting in the middle of what it looked like a really serious make out session. I covered my eyes and kept walking towards them. "Argh! You are so going to pay for my therapy."_

_"Alice, what are you doing here?", Edward asked, rather annoyed.  
_

_"I needed to talk to someone and I didn't found anyone, so I came here to find you guys. I need someone to vent!", I said as put my left hand in front of me and walked until I could locate the bed. "Can I open my eyes now?"_

_"Sure, Alice. You said that you wanted to talk?", Bella asked concerned. _

_I chuckled. "Nah, I was just messing around with you. Actually, I came to let you know that Jazz and Rose are already here and Emmett brought pizza. We're going to watch movies. Are you two love birds coming to join us?"_

_Edward let out a heavy sigh and than _answered_. "Yeah, sure. Why not?", he came to my direction smiling and messed up my hair. "How can someone be so small and so freaking annoying at the same time?"_

_Bella and I start to laugh as we all headed downstairs. "Yeah, I know. It's a gift!"_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed. What happen? What did I missed? Bella never was the same again. Hell, none of us was the same again. I hate him what he became... I hate what he did to us. I dodn't get it. Really. We were so happy. When thing get so mess up?

Bella was know washing her face. She looked better now. I hope she listen to us this time. She deserved to be happy. I need to know that what he inflicted on her was not irreversible. Seen her face when she came to us just nowset my nerves to edge. She looked like the day that I told her what I've seen in Baltimore. She looked sick, like if someone had dug a hole in her chest. She was devastated, but I had to tell her. I had to open her eyes for what he has done. He was my brother, but Bella... Bella was my person. She was my anyway friend and she deserved better than that. That's for sure.

After cleaned up her face, she turned to me with a weak smile. "Okay, I'm ready for your torture. Just do your thing already!"

I laugh. "Oh shut it! You know you love it!", she rolled her eyes at me. _Yeah... I'll look out for her. I'll help her find someone. _

"Okay, done.", I announced.

"Already? That was quick!", she said in amazement.

"Yeah, I know. Am I good or what?", I said as I turn her to look her face at the mirror.

She smiled at me so genuinely that I could not help but smile back. "You're the best, Alice."

And then she hugged me tightly. "Thank you.", and I knew that she was not referring to makeup.

"You're more than welcome.", was all I could said.

Bella let out a heavy breath and than announced, "Okay, I'm ready."

And I really hope she was.

We headed back to the crowd, and some sort of dance music was on. Angela was at the table talking to Rose and the guys when we approach.

"Hey Bella... Are you okay?", she nooded, "Rosalie just told me. Look, you don't have to come back there today. I don't want you to feel bad about living."

"I'm okay now, Angela. Relaxe. I wanna do it, okay? As soon as this song is over, I'm ready to get back there."

"You're sure?", she asked

Bella smile grew wide. "I am."

"Okay, than. Come.", Angela stand up and grab Bella's hand.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, guys. See you in a few.", she waved to us as she left.

I sighed as I took my sit next to Jasper.

"So, how did that go? Is she alright?", Rose asked.

"Yeah... I think she's okay now. I believe that this time, she'll maybe listen to us.", I replied.

"How come?", Jasper asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I don't know... Something she said to me in there. Hey, look. She's on!", I pointed out. Everyone started to clapping as she approached the microphone.

_"Hey, I'm back! Did anyone missed me?", _everyone at the crowd applauded in confirmation. At our table, we all laugh. "Well, I'll cut this short than and just said. THis next song is to my friends right over there. My family, my everything. I hope they know that.", she smiled at us as the beat to _I've Got You, by McFly. _We all stand up for dancing, grinn like fools.

_The world would be a lonely place_  
_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_  
_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_  
_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you_  
_to make me feel stronger_  
_when the days are rough_  
_and an hour seems much longer_

Bella was jumping at the stage, laughing and pointing at us. And I saw it. We would be okay. We have each other. Wherever was happening, we'll get pass it. Because together we're stronger.

_I never doubted you at all_  
_The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? [by and watch them fall]_  
_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_  
_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

_'Cause I've got you_  
_to make me feel stronger_  
_When the days are rough_  
_and an hour seems much longer_  
_Yeah when I got you_  
_Oh to make me feel better_  
_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Looking in your eyes_  
_Hopping they won't cry_  
_And even if you do_  
_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_Hold you through the night_  
_And you'll be unaware_  
_That if you need me I'll be there_

We were still dancing, boucing around each other been we heard, "Alice, Rose, Guys!", we look at her. "Come up here!" We stay put, a lit beat in shock, but, as everyone started to cheering, we ran at there. We get a arm around at each other and singing with her.

_Yeah I've got you_  
_Oh to make me feel stronger_  
_When the days are rough_  
_and an hour seems much longer_  
_Yeah when I got you_  
_to make me feel better_  
_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_  
_Oooh and I've got you_

After Bella sang more two songs, we said ours goodbyes and headed home. Bella was opening the door. We both giggling at sillyness when I caught a strange and what so ever familiar silver glimpse. _No..._

_"_Alice? Are you coming or dying freezed out there?", Bella asked a little amused.

"You go ahead. I forgot something at the car...", I replied, distracted by the car that started to moving.

"You're okay?", she asked in concern.

"Yeah. Go ahead.", I said again. The car was getting closer. _No... It couldn't be him. I think just I got a little caught up at the club thing. _

"Okay...", she said as she get inside our place. The car passed in front of us and I saw it. Those beautiful and sad green eyes that I didn't get to see in a very long time. No doubt in my mind. It was him.

"Edward... Why...?", I chocked on my questions as a tear rolled down my face.

* * *

Thank you for the great feedback from the last chapter. I really loved it. \o/

And, I swear to God, I'm trying my best to improve the fanfiction at any way possible. *blush*

What about this chapter? Loved it? Hated it?

Please, let me know!

Review! =D


	3. Tough Choices

_Previously in **"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_No doubt in my mind. It was him._

_"Edward... Why...?", I chocked on my questions as a tear rolled down my face._

**Chapter 3 - Tough Choices**

_"To do nothing at all is the most difficult thing in the world, the most difficult and the most intellectual."_  
_**Oscar Wilde**_

**Jasper POV**

"That was Alice. She is pretty upset right now, you do know that, right?", I said as I handle him a bottle of beer and took a sip of my own.

"Thanks. Yeah, I figured. Sorry about that.", he said sadly.

"Why did you did that, man? I specifically told not to show up at the club today, let alone appear in front of their place. This is negligence. It took me centuries to calm Alice down, say to her that she was probably just impressed by Bella's reaction today at the club, that you couldn't possible be here. That Carlisle e Esme would have told us anything by now. It was stupid.", I scolded, "If you're gonna do this kind of thing, what's the point at keeping as secret that you're back? I don't get you, seriously."

"I know. I know. Save it, Jasper. I don't need the lecture. I just... I had to see her. I missed her. Her voice, her smile... I don't know. I just had to be there. I figured that there would be a lot of people, she wouldn't even notice me."

" Oh of course, 'cause this lion's mane that you like to call hair is very very discrete.", I scoff, angrily "Oh, wait. Here is other one coming for you. What about the lily? What's your excuse for that, hã? She freaked out, man."

"Stop it, Jasper. I get it, alright?", he snaped. "I know. I know that it doesn't make anysense, but...", he started to say, but I. cut him off

"Exactly my point, thank you very much.", I replied.

"But what else am I supposed to do?", he asked with a desperate look on his face.

"You're supposed to do your job, Edward. No matter what cost.", I yelled at him;

" Ease for you to say it. You're here, with every one that you love, that you care about. But not for me, man!" he yelled back. I felt a pit at my stomach. I wasn't being realy fair with him. "I can't stay away anymore, Jazz. I can't. But I also can't just dropp the jobb. You're all still in danger. But... I just don't know what to do..."

"Look, mam. Here's the deal. Emmett and I. We're big boys. We can take care of ourselfs. I recognize the situation, but... About the girls, your parents, I really don't know, Edward. What I do know it's that if you keep hadling everything this way will just messing things up even more. You can't play this mind games with them. This will just gonna do more damage than good. Trust me on that."

He didn't said anything for a while and neither did I.

After taking another sip of his beer, he broke the silence. "They hate me now, don't they?"

I sighed. _How do I put this?_ "Edward... Look...", I started saying but he cut me off.

"Does Bella hates me?", he asked not wanting to look me in the eyes, his voice just above a whisper.

I sighed again. _Too many heart to heart conversations for one day. _"Dude, listen. They don't hate you... They're just... confused and... angry. They love you, but they don't understand what happened, what _is_ happening."

"You didn't answerd me.", he insisted.

"Yes, I did.", I said looking at my bottle.

"Jasper, how long do we know each other?", I look up and he held my gaze. I looked away first.

"Look, Edward. We've been through a lot together and I know how complicated your situation still is, so, as your friend and your partner, is my responsabilite to ask you this: how much do you really love Bella?", I blurted out.

"What? What kind of stupid question is that?", he said standing up and staying in front of me.

"You didn't anserwd me.", I pointed it out.

"Do you even need to ask?", he replied

"Okay, so I'm gonna tell you this straight ahead and I'm hoping that you'll listen and don't get mad at me, alright?", he nodded, "Okay, so, after your little moment tonight, Alice and Rose brought back _that_ talk.. you know, and...", He frowned. I sighed heavilly. _This is going to be tough._ "Look, Bella has been miserable. She tries to disguise, put on some tough face, but we know her, we know she isn't fine. And everytime that something happens rellated to you guys, she gets bad all over again and we are running out of ways to make her better, to keep her together. So the gang tried again to talk her into move on. And, acording to Alice and her sixt sense, this time she'll might listened to us."

His face gonne livid and he didn't said anything. We stayied that way for a while, looking at each other. He was shaking with anger at the point that I spoke again.

"Edward, listen. I'm just telling you this because,ah, I know you. And, if is this going to happen, you are going to get crazy, blow up everything that we've been work for and we can risk that right now. The angency would want your ass on a plate if you screw this up, and my ass too, for that matter. And that is a part of me that Alice really seems to enjoy, so..."

"Oh, man. Gross. That's my sister. I don't care how long you two are together, I don't need to know this. Alice will die a virgin to me. Argh.", he made a face as he spoke. I laugh.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, my bad, but... My point is... Has been years, Edward. Bella deserves to be happy, don't you think?", I said, watching his reaction. I didn't change much with the years...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Forks, octuber of 2000.**_

_"Dude, what hell do you think you're doing?" , I said as Edward climbed into my bedroom window. "Have you ever heard about knocking? Or about a door at all?" _

_"She went with him.", he said as he looked at me like he was about to puke. Uneaseness written all over his face. He sat on my bed, looking at the space, and apparently not really seen anything._

_"Who is she? With whom? Went where? Man, are drunk? You're looking like you're about to hurl or some shit. What is going on?", I asked as sat by his side._

_"What do you mean "Who is she?"? Bella! She went on a date with the Newton kid.", he said in disbelief, still looking ill._

_"Oh...", was all I was able to say. Okay, now things were starting to make sense. "And that's bad because...?"_

_"Because it is. It's all wrong. He is no good for her.", he said as he stood up and started to walk._

_"Edward, wasn't you that said to her that she should start dating?", I knew that I was pushing his buttons behaving like this, but it was kind of funny see him like that. I would make him realize finally that he got the hots for Bella. Don't get me worng,Edward was my bud and wasn't stupid by any terms. Well, he was, but just to this stuff. _

_"Yeah, but... That's not the point! I mean, Newton? Is she seriuos? She can't be. She can do better than him. A lot better. She is...", he started struggling with his words. I bit back a laugh. "She is so damm stubornn.", he said in defeat. _

_That caught my atention. "Well, _obviously you do not need me for this conversation, since you seem to be so self sufficient in answers, but this I have to ask... _Okay, we all know that she is stubornn, but... Why exactly you're calling her that, this time? I don't really see a reason there. You said that she should start dating, and she did. In fact, was much more ease that I thought that it would be. I don't know how do you pull that out, in fact."  
_

_He made a guilty face at my question and my eyes wide. "Wait a minute... Please, man, tell me that you didn't do what I think you did." He didn't even looked at me and just pinched his nose. I got my answerd right there. "Dude, are you high? What a hell got into you that you thought that forbidding Bella to go out with Newton would do any good? Edward, come on! You know her better than that." _

_"I know. I know! I don't need the lecture, alright? But I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and watch as she made a mistake like that.", he said slightly agraveted. I chuckled. "What are you laughing at? That's not funny, Jasper. I had to come here so I wouldn't get on my car and follow them to Port Angeles. I swear to you, man, if that bastard hurt her in any way..." his voice trailed off in __a way threatening__ and with that I couldn't help but laugh. "What, Jasper? I'm serious!"_

_"Dude, trust me when I said that I believe you. But...", I try catch some air, "Edward, didn't you just listen to yourself? Bella is a big girl. She knows how to stand up for herself. And, don't get this the wrong way, but let me ask you something. Why in hell do you care? Really. You date. You've dated Jessica, Lauren... The list goes on and on. I'm dating Alice, and, no matter how gross this is, but Emmett is seen Rosalie now, so... Seriously, Bella has all the right in the world to go out on dates, to kiss guys, to do whatever the hell she wants to. So why in hell do **you **give a crap about it?", he had a look of disgust on his face, and he was definitely thinking about Bella kissing other guys. I wanted to laugh again. "Listen, you don't need to answerd this to me. Just asked yourself, because, if you would ask me, I would swear for God that you are in love with her."_

_"Wait. What?" he asked astonished_

_"You heard me. The way that I see it, you've been in love with Bella for like... ages, now. Oh, and she **is** in love with you too, by the way. Everybody sees it. Just you two play dumb and don't."_

_He went silent for a moment, processing what I just said. So I went on talking. _

_"Man, you have to ask yourself if that is something more happening with you two other than this "siblins caring" that you always used as excuse. Emmett and I also care about her, but you don't see us going all crazy because Bella is dating Newton, you don't see us just talking about her all the time when she lives to Phoneix to see her mother, you also don't see us know every single little detail about Bella's likes and dislikes.", he still didn't said anything."Edward, just think about it. You're here, in my house, saturday night, when Bella is having this special moment for her. It's kinda patetic.", I chuckle as he punch my shoulder playfully. "Admit it that you're here dying of jealousy and wishing that was you that was out on a date with her right now."_

_He sighed. "You know... I guess I kind am.", he gave me a weak smile. "What should I do now, Jasper?"_

_"You have to decide either you're telling her or not. And quickly, before other dude comes and makes her world shake or something. But it's up to you."_

_He seemed to process what I said for a while until he spoke up again. "Hey, if I am patetic, what you doing here in a saturday night?"_

_"Nah. Alice kind of blow me off.", and he started to laugh._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Jasper, did you heard me?", Edward snap me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, man. I kinda zoon out a little bit. What did you said?", I asked

"I can't. I... I know that she deserve more, but I just can't. It's too much for me. If anyone hurt her? She's too fragile, too kind. No... I... I know that I should, but I can't."

"Edward, you have responsabilites and...", but he cutt me off again.

"I can't, Jasper. And I... I'm leaving now.", he start to walk towards the door but I called him back.

"You forgot your gun.", I handle it to him.

"Oh... Thanks."

"You take care now, okay? Keep me posted."

And he walked away again...

* * *

**Thank you all you who have been reading this. I'm really glad.**

**What did you think about the chapter? **

**Please let me know.**

**Review! \o/**


	4. Intervention

_Previously in **"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":  
**_

_"I can't, Jasper. And I... I'm leaving now.", he start to walk towards the door but I called him back._

_"You forgot your gun.", I handle it to him._

_"Oh... Thanks."_

_"You take care now, okay? Keep me posted."_

_And he walked away again..._

**Chapter 3 - Intervention  
**

_"How clever you are, my dear! You never mean a single word you say."_  
**Oscar Wilde**

**Rosalie POV**

I opened de curtains of Bella's room."Bella, get up", Alice started calling her.

She groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed..

"Bella, wake up!", Alice called her again.

"Leave me alone.", she replied, in a sleepy voice.

"Alice, let me try something..." I said in a polite tune. Alice looked at my expression, "evil" righted all over my giggled and steped away a bit.

I pulled her covers and yelled "Isabella Marie Swan, get your pretty little ass out of this bed right now!_"_

She sat up scared, yelling at us. "Would you two just, please, leave me alone? I want to go back to sleep! Is that a crime? It's saturday, for Christ sakes!_", _and than she tried to pull back her cover. I didn't let go_. _

"Oh no, miss. Alice got me out of the bed earlier than that because she knew that back ups were in order. You are going to get out of this bed, take a shower, e we are going to shopping and to a day spa to get a personalized haircut, make-up application, waxen, massage, skin esfoliation, anyway, you got the picture. Just girls today. Consider this as an intervention. We're preparing you to a girls night out, because tonight we are gonna choose you a date.", I said as I kicked her out of bed.

"OUCH! That will leave a mark. And you two what?", she looked at us, eyes wide.

"We are gonna go out tonight and try to find some nice bachelors for you. And we are not acepting "no" as an answer. Come on. I get the water running for you. Go. Go!", Alice said while she pushed Bella into the bathroom.

Bella tried to come back into the room, but with Alice pushing her, she just got her head back in it. "You guys are high or something? I can't date. I have a little problem with my boyfriends past, remember? Me and dates? Very bad combination! Just look what happen with me and Mike, or Tyler, or your brother, for that matter. Uh-uh. No way. I'm not doing this. I'm giving up on men."

"Yeah, and you'll be happilly ever after with what? Your vibrator? Oh Bella, please! You can't put it behind you if you don't try to place someone new in your life. You need to see what is out there. If didn't work with that jackass, so screw him! You're not dead.", I insisted.

"Yeah. And we got the perfect combination for your sucess. Simple math: new shoes, new dress, new hairstyle, new guy!", Alice interjected.

"Now shake it off and go shower before you ran out of hot water.", And with that, I pushed her head back in to the bathroom myself.

"Alright, but just for the record: I hate you both!", she shouted from the inside.

"Oh shut up! You love us!", I shouted back. Alice and I started to laugh.

* * *

"Alice! Are we done, already? _Please!_ I'm tired, my feets are killing me and believe that I have clothes here that will last for...", Bella said couting her bags."I don't know, the rest of my life?"

"Oh silly Bella. This stuff is just the usual. We didn't find yet the perfect outfit for tonight. So, stop complaining and keep looking.", Alice simply told her.

"Bella, you know Alice. We better hurry or we'll lose our appointment at the spa. Help look for the damm dress.", I said.

"Alright, Alright...", she said as we keeped followinh Alice when Bella stoped and called out. "Well, we happened to need three dresses like... that?" Bella said stoping in front of the store.

And there it was, the dresses dream time. The gold organza silk strapless dress with bead-embellished band at waist, it has asymmetric pleating throughout, a concealed zip and hook-fastening at back, an internal boned corset top and a mesh underskirt with structured trim. 100% Bella. The sexy, flirty mini dress with shaped ruffles that provide eye-catching accent for the body curves and the detachable bra strapthat gives you the option of going strapless or not it was clearly made for Alice. But mine was memorable. My dress was this super pretty dress, obviously inspired by the style of Kimberley Walsh and had a unique funky edge, yet still romantic. Alice and I were in heaven. **(A/N: Link is on the profile)  
**

"Oh Holly Freaking Mother!", was all that I said, drooling all over the window.

"This is just destiny! It's perfect! I can't believe it! All guys will think they're dead and went to heaven when they'll see us! Come on!", Alice said grabbing Bella's arm, credit card in hand. _So far, so damm good..._

* * *

Julian made the final touches on Bella's hair and it was done. Stunning.

"Oh my god, Bella! I loved your hair like this! You are gorgeous!", Alice scream at full lungs.

Bella took my arm and led me out of the saloon without looking at Alice. "Do we know her?", she said it out loud.

Everyone in the room started to laugh. "WHAT?", Alice shouted again

"No, not at all. I don't have a clue about who is this.", I ignored Alice, amused with her reaction

Bella was also laughing and turn to my ear, whispering. "That's your future sister in law. That genes can go to ypur kids. Good luck with that."

"Oh, do not remind me. I might just dump Emmett.", I whispered back, as we paid our hair apoiment.

"Hey, I heard that!", Alice whimperd

* * *

"Oooh... That feels good.", I moaned

"What are you getting in there, blondie? A relaxing massage or a relaxing orgasm?", Alice asked, giggling like crazy.

"Alice! That's not polite!", I heard Bella yelling at Alice and slapping her.

"What? Didn't you heard how much noise she was making? I wanna that too. ", Alice said as the masseuse openned the door, the two of them hanging at the entrace.

"Oh my dear Alice, with this massage here, I probably had both." They both came in.

"Oh, I coulld use one of those...", I heard Bella muttering.

"Wait, Bella. What?", Alice bragged again.

"Excuse me. Could you repeat that, Ms Prude Swan? Have I heard that correctly? You want what?", I asked amused by seen Bella dying of embarrasment.

"Oh shut it. You heard me. But, in my defense, you guys wasn't supposed to hear that.", Bella said, looking directly to her hands.

"Oh, that was exactly what we were supposed to hear from you, Bella.", I informed her. "Bella, that's only prove to us that you are, in fact, alive! Proves that we were right and that you need someone new to shake things up a little bit."

"Yes, Bella. Don't you miss the wooing? The flattery? The..." Alice was taliing when I got my clue to cut her off.

"The sex...", I said and Bella looked up at us, eyes wide.

"What? No! I mean... Yes, I miss all that, but... Who's gonna pay any atention to a plain girl like me when there are some many girls out there much more intersting and drama free?", she said timidly.

"Humm... Let me think... Any guy with eyes and a good dose of testosterone?", I emphasize.

"Bella. You just have to put yourself on the market again. You'll see!", Alice added.

"Oh right... Really? Is that simple? So... Here's a question: what am I supposed to do about my fellings, hã? I just gonna say: "Bad heart! Forget about Edward! He doesn't deserve you.". I can't do that! Because guess what? I gave that stupid thing called heart to him and he took it away when he walked out to Baltimore. So, sure, I'm gonna go out with other guys and smile to them and make you happy but... What do I have to offer to this? Right here...", she put her left hand above her chest, "where was supposed to be what I should offer in this, is just a hole now. Do you really think that go out in dates are gonna make me allll whole and healed?", Alice gave me a sad look when we saw Bella almost crying again. _Oh, please, for the love of..._

"Bella, listen. That was a long time ago. Do you wanna get over it? You have to try. Stay in home and brood over this will not make any miracle. If that was the case, I was married to Russel Crowe by now and Alice would have at least four kids with Brad Pitt.", she laugh.

"That is so true!", Alice said laugh too, but than she stoped, eyes wide. "Wait, do not tell this to Jasper!" We all laughed.

"My point is, honey, that to fall in love again, you're gonna have to let someone catch you.", I finished my point.

"But what if I can't?", she asked.

Alice answerd that for me. "You'll never know if you never try. We just here to support you. We and the guys... Well, we just want you to be happy."

Bella said something that totally surprise me and Alice. "Okay, girls, I'm in. But I got to veto your choices, deal?"

_That was... easy._ "Sure. As long that you don't veto every single living being, you have yourself a deal."

We heard a knock at the door. "Excuse...", the door crack open. "Miss Hale, sorry to bother you, but there is a phone call for you at the reception."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Thank you very much, Louise.", I said to her, as I went to get dressed.

"Do you think is Emmett?", Bella asked sitting on the couch.

"Why wouldn't he tried her cel first? If it's him, God help me, Emmett it's such a kid sometimes.", Alice chatted

"Yeah. You tell me.", I replied "So I'm going to get that and I'll wait for you girls by the pool, we need to get our nails done, alright?"

"Alright. See ya.", they both said.

"See ya."

I close the door and rushed to the reception. "Hi, I was told that there was a phone call for me in here?"

"Yes, Miss Hale. Line 2.", the receptionist informed me.

I answerd. "Rosalie Hale... Yeah, she's in... Send him in and he's better be good. No, Jasper doesn't know about it and you better not tell him. Alright. See you soon. Good bye."

* * *

**This is gonna be good! xD Can't wait.**

**Sorry, it's was a little short, but it was meant to be this way.  
**

**Did you loved it? Hated it?**

**Please, let me know!**

**Review! \o/**


	5. I don't know Something in the air?

_Previously in **"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_I close the door and rushed to the reception. "Hi, I was told that there was a phone call for me in here?"_

_"Yes, Miss Hale. Line 2.", the receptionist informed me._

_I answerd. "Rosalie Hale... Yeah, she's in... Send him in and he's better be good. No, Jasper doesn't know about it and you better not tell him. Alright. See you soon. Good bye."_

**Chapter 5 - **

_"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance. _"  
**_ Oscar Wilde _**

**???? POV**

The subject was on move. Things were going smoothly that I thought it would be. Still no sight of Cullen or anywhere. _Good._ That would make things easier. My contact has informed me that today the girls would be having a night out, all by themselves. This was the perfect oportunite for me to get closer. One that I didn't have in years, thanks to Charles's arrangements.

For years I tried to get close but Cullen and his partner were just getting in my way every single fucking time. But not now. I've been patient enough. I will put my hands on the target, no matter what cost. I couldn'te held back the smile spreading across my face. _It was about fucking time, wasn't?  
_

A yellow canario porshe pulled over in front a restaurant called Brasa, in the heart of downtwon Seattle. Accordint to my sources, that was Cullen's sister's car. _Wow, __nice! _Paying atention as the doors openned, I saw the she the one whom got out of the car first, followed directly for a blonde one, who was identified as the Hale's girl, Rosalie and than, right behind, she came. Isabella Swan. My breath quickened with excitement. She looked quite peacefull for someone with her fate. I liked my lips. In fact, she looked absolutly delicious. Her big brown eyes gave her an air of inoncence, pureness and resistence and that was, quite franquilly, somehow arousing. Desire was running through each cell of my body. It was okay... I would made sure to watch her features be changed. Her beautiful and well shaped face, her silky, perfect and unscrateched skin,... Teared apart. Fear will radiate throughout the small shape of her body; any shred of hope will disappear. _Apparently this is getting much more fun than I had anticipated. _She was completly ready for the hunting... And so was I.

They got into the place and I waited. There was no point on me coming in too. Not the appropriet approach. From where I stand, I could perfectly watch they every move and the surroundings without getting any unecessarie atention. She will come to me willingly when the time was right, no suspicious raised or Cullen could disrupt everything again in matter of seconds. My hands got into fists. _Cullen... His time will arrive soon enough, too. But I firsts things first. I have a job to do._ That would take some effort, I believe. You would imagine that Charles or Carlisle, for that matter, wouldn't let her completly in the dark about her life and would have taught her a thing or two about people. Or maybe not ... You never know. But I most certainly won't let her scape this time. It had alread take too long. My boss might want her alive... But we never talked about her conditions when I would deliveried her. I could have my kind of fun first...

My car was parked right across the street, giving to me a perfect view of what was going on inside the place. I took a moment to watch Isabella carefully. Her smile, even been so obviously off, light up her face and the place around her. The fine lines of her face, the shades of red that were crossing over her face giving her a adorable expression, the sensual design of the contour of your neck, her having chest highlighting the neckline of her dress, giving to her breasts a lush border. She was so beautiful, so warm and loving…So _f_ragile and mesmerizing. I kind of could get Cullen's fascination for that girl. But life had other plans and made her doomed, man. He should have acepted this moment a long time ago and let me do my fucking thing.

My phone buzzed, startling me. A text.

_**The bug is in place. Get your equiment ready too.**_

All right, then... Now we're talking. I prepared everything to start to hear what was going on, when some other car pass by my parking spot and stooped right next o mine. I checked it out. Not Cullens car, so... don't care. I place de headphones and sat back on the driver's seat.

_"You guys are crazy, did I ever told you that?", _a sweet voice tooked over my ears.

_"Bella, listen. is for your own good. As soon as we're finished here, we're going to Chop Sue tonight. This girl from mu store said that the place is freaking fantastic.", _A squelled and overly excited voice made her way through my ears.

_"Alice, when will you get in this too pretty little head of yours that I'm not ready yet for this kind stuff. Rosalie, you know that either. I don't get how we got her, just to be clear.", _Isabella stated.

_"Oh please, Bella, shut the fuck up already, would you? Enough with the 'I'm not ready. I can't forget him. I'm still in love with the idiot...' Crap! That is so not true. You just have to... try. I falled out of loved faster than that. Sometimes it was just, boom, with no warning what so ever. One day we were in love and in the next day, he was dead to me. OH, wait. Do not tell this to Emmett. He doesn't need to know that part of my past. This would just freak him out a little bit", _the other girl said. Rosalie, perhaps?

_"Rosalie, do we have to go through this again? I thought that this night was supposed to be fun.", _Isabella whinned.

_"Pff... Of course! This night is supposed to be about you, getting some lucking. It should be fun. Your must be like a virgin again, by this point. You need do get back on the game, Bella. Maybe the Mr. Right will show up finally.", _Alice, I supposed, said in a dreamy voice.

_"Ali, I was saying fun _in my style!"_, _she marked her words very carefully.

_"Oh..." _the super lively female voice spoke again. _"In that case... Than no. It was not."_

They laughed. Oh boy... If girl talk doesn't suck.

_"Okay, okay! once in Rome..._" Isabella said. _"Alright, here's my offer. I'll say yes to the rest of the stuff that you guys want me to do tonight, as long that we skip Chop Sue and headed back to the Serenade. What do you think? Deal?"_

_"Oww Bela... Seriously?? We go there almost everynight. We need a new crowd. Get you out of your bubble." Cullen's sister pointed it out._

_"Come on. Please! At least for tonight events. I need to take things slow... Baby steps. I can't just jump back in this kind of stuff this way. You two know that damm well.", _Isabella protested._ " So... Pretty please?"_

Someone sighed._ "Alright, miss. You got yourself a deal." _Rosalie said. I heard some clapping._  
_

_" But, before we do anymore things tonight..." _I believed that this was the Hale girl again. _"Let's let settle some rules. First of all, the guy must..." _the equiment went off, and All I could possible hear was a sizzle. Fuck! Someone figured out that I was possibly listen.

I scanned the place, looking for any activity that could be somehow different at the premisses. Nothing. I couldn't track the inicial point of the interference. I hit my hands furiously at the wheel. Cullen. It must be it. I looked around again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Averting my gaze back to the restaurant, I saw the girls grabbing their things to leave. _Crap!_ Here we go. Again.

As soon as they got into the car and started to live the parking lot, I started the engine. I will find my way to get close to her tonight. And I barely can't wait for it...

* * *

**Alice POV**

We took off from the Brasa e were heading back to the Serenade. Bella seems to be loosing up a little. I think that's a good sign. She deserve a good distration and the night was going great so far. We made Bella laugh, talked her into flirt with the cute waiter, to get us free drinks. I swear, she almost looked like she was die of embarresnt, but I could see she was having and that is what counts.

"I can't believe I really pulled that off. I mean, I had no clue of what I was doing, but I did it! We got our drinks.", she was giggling like a crazy person, her cheeks still blushing at the thought.

Rose and I laugh at her. "I told you so. You still have the moves, you little blusing crazy person. You just have to try, silly.", Rose told her.

"The poor guy looked like he was going to faint. He had those "awe" look on his face, like... I don't even know. What was the name of the guy again?", I asked, still laughing of the situation.

"I believe it was Ted... Or Todd. I really don't remember." Bella said laughing hard right now. "Oh my God, I'm a awful person. I'm offically a terrible person. I can't even remember his name.", she managed to told us as she wiped some tears from his eyes because of laughing.

"Isabella Swan, you free drink slut!", Rose teased her. "Im proud!"

"So am I!", I said, approvingly.

"Argh... I hate you two!", she said mocking anger.

"Oh you love us!", I replied. "So, what are we looking for tonight? Husband material or just, in baby steps, date material?"

"Ow, hold your horses there, my dear friend. I agree to go with you tonight and, _if_ someone intersting comes along, I'll be gentle, by try not to marry me in the first night that I try this, alright?", Bella looked at me throught the mirror.

"Bella, you know Alice. She met Jasper and fall for him since ever, so she is always looking for husband material." Rosalie said between laughs.

I scolded. "Hey! I resent that!"

Rosalie just shock her head. "Take your time, girl. Earn a few more free drinks from guys, flirt a little. If someone intersting show up, Alice and I will evaluate him for you, and see if he would made your time worth.", she smiled sweetly to Bella and I.

"See, Alice? Was that so hard?", Bella said to me.

"I don't care what you two say. Bella will meet someone fabulous tonight and he will linger in her life." I tapped my forhead as I usually do when I have this kind of fellings. "I just know it."

"Oh and how do you know it?" Rosalie asked, while she and Bella rolled their eyes at me, giggling like crazy.

"Naah.. I don't know. Something in the air?", they giggled more hard. "What? I just knowit, okay? Doubt me, if you must, but it is happening... Starting right now!" In that moment, a black weird, but nice, car passed by us.

"Hey, nice car. Mustang 1965. An Oldy... Nicely restaured. I'm impressed.", Rosalie said. "Oh, Bella! Marry him! I bet he is very very sexy, judging by his car. And I'll finally have someone to talked about good cars. "

"Hey, nice to see how I'll be benefit with this marriage.", Bella said sarcastilly.

"Oh honey, of course you'll be benefit with this. You would make me very very happy and take off your cute little butt for quite a while, don't you see? You would just have Alice to hate!", She said and we all laugh.

"Oh! I haven't thought of that. Good thinking!", Bella said enthusiastically.

"Hey, stop attacking me, you two! I'm a sensitive lady. I demand respect, _and _an apology!" I said mocking hurt.

"Sorry, swetty!" Rosalie said

"I'm sorry, Alice!" Bella said right after.

We all laugh again. "Jesus! What was in that drinks?"

The car linger side by side with us for a while, before we lost track of it.

I looked at the back of the car once more before it dissapeard._ Humm... Just wait for it. You girls will see. _

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Serenade. And, guess who was there..._  
_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. New job and stuff... Anyway, let me know what you think? Pretty please? Thanks!**_  
_


	6. Groove, Guys and Guns

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_"I scanned the place, looking for any activity that could be somehow different at the premisses. Nothing. I couldn't track the inicial point of the interference. I hit my hands furiously at the wheel. **Cullen. **It must be it. I looked around again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Averting my gaze back to the restaurant, I saw the girls grabbing their things to leave. **Crap! **Here we go. Again._

_As soon as they got into the car and started to live the parking lot, I started the engine. I will find my way to get close to her tonight. And I barely can't wait for it..."_

**and**

_"The car linger side by side with us for a while, before we lost track of it._

_I looked at the back of the car once more before it dissapeard. **Humm... Just wait for it. You girls will see. **_

_A few minutes later, we arrived at the Serenade. And, guess who was there..."_

**Chapter 6 - Groove, Guys and Guns**

_"We know what we are, but not what we may be." William Shakespeare_

**Bella POV**

God, I was having so much fun tonight. I can't even remember how long has it been that I didn't do stuff like that. Alice and Rosalie went to our usually table and get us a drink while I went to say hi to Angela.

She looked at me and smile genuelly. "Hey Bella. You looked stunnig!"

"Hey Angie. Thank you." I said as she spinned me around.

"Wow! Alice really out did herself this time. You are humilliating us, poor mortals. So, what are you doing here, girl? I thought that I wouldn't see you or none of the others tonight.", she said to me.

"Yeah, well...", I said like is was no big deal, shruding. "They were thinking on something way too much strange to me. I accepted try what they want me to do, but in a familiar place. So, here we are.", I finished,smiling.

"Oh Bella! You're really doing it? You're gonna give it a shoot?", She asked enthusiastly.

"Yep. I mean, I was practictly forced to corraborate with everything, but... Yeah, why not? Everybody is saying to me that is abou freaking time, anyway.". I said simply.

"Hell yeah! Bella, this is so great!", Angela said as she grab my hands. "Hey, do you think you could sing something to night? It would be so cool!"

"I don't know, Angela... I'm nor really here today for that. I don't think that this would be allowed. You should check with Rosalie and Alice, because tonight, I have no free will.", I rolled my eyes and she laugh.

"All right, than. I'll pass by your table in a few and will talk to them. See ya.", she said as she moved forward to greeted some people.

"See ya." I answerd before got back to the table.

"Bella! There you are! I thought that you had live us!", I heard Alice above the music, when I got into the table sight.

"I was talking to Angela. She want me to sing one song tonight. I said that she should check with my mommys. See if I had permission for that and stuff.", I jooked qith them and both flipped me off. "Wow, nice manners, by the way! You touch your parents with this hands?" They giggled.

Rosalie handed me my drink. "Sooooo... Bella, Alice and were scannig the area e found some cute guys for you to check out. Did you see anything hot enough?"

"Well... Truth be told, no. I didn't. I wasn't even really looking." They scolded at me. "Sorry."

Alice sighed. "We forgive. You're out of practice. I'll tell you what. Finish you drink right now, and we are going to dance. You need to loosen up a little. Come on!", She finished her drink in one last gulp and stood up.

"Hell yeah!", Rosalie did the same.

It was my turn to sigh. "Once in Rome..." I also finished my drink and stood up. We went to the dancefloor, giggling like crazy people when Heartbreak Make Me a Dancer, by Sophie Ellis-Bextor started to play. Everybody was chearing when Rosalie came more close to us and spoke. "Talking about closure. Great theme!" Alice nodded, laughing her ass off while I just rolled my eyes, smiling.

We started to swing our bodies with the music.

**Heartbreak... Heartbreak... **  
**Heartbreak... **  
**Uh!, Oh!, Uh!, Oh!, ...**

**I've tried to hold myself together **  
**Tried to forget you've gone away **  
**The tears I've cried, they won't subside **  
**Unless the music starts to play**

**Keep it coming on and on and on**

I closed my eyes and let the music build the steps in my body. My hips were moving at their own acord, the sensation of freedom being slytly overwhelming tonight.

**Heartbreak makes me a dancer, dancer **  
**DJ give me the answer, answer **  
**Love, stop getting me down, down, down **  
**Do it alone, I could do it alone **  
**Heartbreak make me a dancer, dancer **  
**Keep my heart beating faster, faster **  
**Love, stop bringing me down, down, down **  
**Do it alone, I could do it alone**

Hearing the lyrics, my body felf light. I feelt happy, dancing that way. I was probably making a fool out of my self, but how really cared? I _was _happy indeed.

**I need to feel I'm getting stronger **  
**Long as I'm moving it feels true **  
**And with each step, I will forget **  
**Forget all those memories of you**

**Keep it coming on and on and on**

That made me thought about him. Again. My smile vanished as I felt a twinge in my chest. Him... Why I was living under the impression that he was around? He couldn't possible be, could he? I shuddered. _Don't be silly, Bella. You're not making any sense. This night is not about what happened. It'd about what will. Your future is wainting for you._ I started to put more will in my dancing, opening my eyes slytly only to froze in place. _Bronze and messy hair. _I closed my eyes.

**Heartbreak makes me a dancer, dancer **  
**DJ give me the answer, answer **  
**Love, stop getting me down, down, down **  
**Do it alone, I could do it alone **  
**Heartbreak make me a dancer, dancer **  
**Keep my heart beating faster, faster **  
**Love, stop bringing me down, down, down **  
**Do it alone, I could do it alone**

**Heartbreak... Heartbreak... **  
**Heartbreak... Heartbreak...**

My heart was beating so hard that was making my breath got shallow. Why was I sensing his presence? Why was I even doing this to myself? I opened my eyes again. Nothing. I sighed. _Alright, Bella. Calm down._

**Heartbreak makes me a dancer, dancer  
DJ give me the answer, answer  
Love, stop getting me down, down, down  
Do it alone, I could do it alone  
Heartbreak make me a dancer, dancer  
Keep my heart beating faster, faster  
Love, stop bringing me down, down, down  
Do it alone, I could do it alone**

The song came to an end. Alice and Rosalie apparently did not notice my little conflict with my subconscious.

"Hey, I gonna go outside for a minute. Take some air. It's a little crowded in here.", I spoke.

Alice frowned. "Sure. Are you okay? Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, there's no need. Stay and enjoy yourselfs. I'll be back in a sec."

Rosalie eyed me with suspicion. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yeah. Yeah... It will only take a second. It's no big deal.", _I need to get out. I need to calm myself down._

"Alright, alright. I guess I'm gonna take that cue and check up on Emmett. I'm worried."_, _she replied, still looking at me intensely. "Do you want to call Jasper either, Alice?_"_

"Yeah. Please. He was kind worried with the whole thing of letting us go out by ourselves._", _Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, them. Say hi to the guys for me. I'll be right back. " I said and turn to the door.

Once that I was outside, I took a deep night was so cold. I should have remember to grab my jacket. I sighed. _Why am I being like this? All distracted, remebering of him with every little thing... Why am I so masochistc? _

I leaned against the wall in front of the club, looking at the sky.

A few minutes must had passed before a heard a male voice speaking next to me. "What? No books at the club? I'm little disappointed."

I turn to the voice. It came from a face that I didn't recognize. It was a man, seemed young, but had some authority manner, which gave him a mature air. He was really tall, with short but shinning black hair, tanned skin, and some prominent muscles.

He was smilling at me. I frowned." I'm sorry?"

"You already finished Wuthering Heighs?", he asked again. I was confuse... How did he knew...

"Yeah, for the... I don't even now what time.", he nodded, "I finished yesterday." I said looking at him without understand. "How in hell didi you knew that?" That was so odd. Nobody used to notice my reading habits. Nobody, except for... _Focus, Bella!_

"Let me start over. I'm Jacob, your new neighbor. Jacob Black.", he said as he standed on hand to greet me.

_Black... Where do I know this name?_ "Hi, Jacob. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella.", I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know." He said, smiling again.

"Okay, start talking. You're kind of creeping me out, right now.", I said trying to be polite, with a smile.

"Oh, sorry.", I think he was blushing a little, as he put his right hand in the back of his neck. He seemed a little anxious. It was actully kind of cute. I smiled. He seemed to relax with that. "Sorry. Well, where do I start... I've been watching you."

While he stooped to take a breath, I cut my way in. "Watching me?"

He got wide eyes when he heard my tone. "No!", he exclaimed. "I mean... Not in a creepy I'm-watching-you sort of way.", he sai dlooking at the ground, but looked up whem he said, "I've just noticed you..."

I blushed. "Me?"

He apparently found my reaction quiet amusing. His smile came back with full force. "Yeah."

I was now looking at my shoes. "When?"

"Everyday.", he answerd. "Since I moved for down your street, and that was like 3 weeks ago, everytime when I went to a run, I saw you at the steps in front of, what I am assuming here, is your house. Last time, which was yesterday, you were with Wuthering Heighs. And before that was Madame Bovary..."

I felt silly. _Why this was sound so flattering? _"But why would you...?"

"Because you're nice to look at." Jacob explained,"Tonight, in particulary, if may I say so." he added, a warm smile plastered all over his face.

I blushed even harder., averting my gaze to my shoes. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're thanking me for being beautiful?", he chuckled. I smiled, but couldn't bring myself to say anything just yet.

"As I was saying, you're nice to look at. And you've got a unbelievable concentration."

"Wait, what?", I looked up confused again.

He laughed, also leaning against the wall, right beside me. "Last week, I believe that it was last Wednesday, at the park right in front your place, there was this couple, really making out. I mean, _really really _making out! So, imagine the surprise, when the girl's boyfriend shows up."

"What? No kidding!", I looked at him, wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm not." He said, obviously having fun with my reaction. I smiled at him. "So, this really ugly fight begins, very loud, very bloddy, with a bunch of people stoping to look, speacially when the police and the paramedics showed up. The girl got hit, in the middle of the mess and it was when both of them broke the fight to help her. But, you didn't looked up once."

"You're kidding me.", I said, impressed the I didn't saw all this.

"Again. No, I'm not.", he said, this time laughing. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, it's not my fault! Anyway, I looked at you and just could think 'Man, I never saw no one reading so so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet this girl.' "

"Well, maybe I'm just unbelievably self-centered and that's why I didn't looked up.", I said playfully.

"Yeah, most people could fall for that, couldn't they?", he said back.

"But you couldn't?", I was curious now.

"No, I couldn't. Which bring me to my other explanation." I frowned. _Another explanation? _He saw that. "The one when I explained how do I know your name."

"Oh yeah... How did you...?"_, _I started but he cut me off.

"Does the names Rachel and Rebecca Black ring any bells?", he asked

Oh My God! That means... "You're Jacob, Billy Black son! I should propabably remember you, didn't I? I'm so sorry!", I blushed again. _Wow, this was embarassing._

"No, I'm the youngest of the family. And we were all too shy to make some real progress as friends. Dad and Charlie propably just didn't had another good excuse to their consciences other than we were all like a big happy family, did they? In fact, this bonding time was all about their fishing trips. I would bet. " I laughed with him. "So, by the time that you would probably recognize me asa real friend and start to hang out or something, you already had your own crowd, with the Hale's and the Cullens. You barely was spending time in La Push, back them, specially when my sisters went out to private school, when they got that scholarship._"_

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I got so mad at them for living that I couldn't bring myself to go to La Push._", _I laughed_, _"Stupid, right?"

"No at all, I assure you. Tough we missed you..." he said back, smiling. "I mean, I know _I_ missed you."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I try to change the subject so he wouldn't notice how that afected me, even that I didn't knew why. " Are you're sisters living here in Seattle too?"

"Oh no. Rachel graduated in Washington State, and went back to La Push. She ended up getting married with Paul. I believe you don't remember him..." he gave me a minute to process the information.

I scanned my brain for any clue about this person. I took a while, but..." That tall skinny guy, with a bad temper? Paul? Really? Oh My Gosh! Billy must have be furious with this."

"Surprisingly he didn't. Paul got a lot better after he started dating her. They are quite happy now. I'm going to be a uncle soon.", he said proudly.

"Wow... Congrats, than!" I bumped my shoulder lightly on his to greet him.

He laughed again. _He has a good smile. I like it._ A light breeze blew at the moment. I shivered. "Oh, sorry. Are you cold?" he said as he took of his jacket.

"No, I'm fine.", I said.

"Bella, please. Here, take it.", he said as he put his jacket on my shoulders.

"No. Now you are gonna be cold.", I complained.

"Nonsense.", he replied, as he rubbed his hands in my arms to warm me up. I leaned back on his side. He was so warm. I closed my eyes, breathing in the night. Jacob's scent took over my senses. It was strong, kind of woody ans so involving. I found msyself relaxing in his embrace. I almost forgot where we were, when he spoke again. "Better?"

I got a little jumpy. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I said as I tried to back off a little. I my face shoould be in all shades of red that exist. He keeped me in place.

"It's okay. But I think we should go inside. Your friends are probably looking for you.", he said

"Oh boy, Rose and Alice are going to kill me!", I looked at him, wide eyes.

"I think they wont. I can come and help you explain how did you bump with a old friend.", he chuckled

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I mean, they can look vary much with the Spanish Inquisition. They are very very bossy."

He laughed again. "I think I can handled."

"Last chance: Are you positive, Jacob?", I asked, doing my best to look at him seriously.

"Yes, I am. And call me Jake, for Christ sakes. You don't see me calling you Isabella, do you?", I grimmed

"Got ya!", I said nodding. We both laughed.

But, as we were making our way back to the club, we heard a gun shot and a lot of screaming. And suddenly, I was getting closer and closer to the ground.

* * *

**Ok, now we're talking! Things are starting to happen.**

**Let me know what did you think? Review, please! =D**


	7. First Impression is What Counts, Right?

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_"Last chance: Are you positive, Jacob?", I asked, doing my best to look at him seriously._

_"Yes, I am. And call me Jake, for Christ sakes. You don't see me calling you Isabella, do you?", I grimmed_

_"Got ya!", I said nodding. We both laughed._

_But, as we were making our way back to the club, we heard a gun shot and a lot of screaming. And suddenly, I was getting closer and closer to the ground._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - First Impression is what counts, right?  
**

_"I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty... you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are." J. D. Salinger _

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe it. Finally I would get my chance to be close to Bella again. After so many years, she looked more beautiful than ever. That dress she was wearing... I had no words. It fit her so perfectly that made me sighed. The time really did her some good**.** Not the she wasn't beautiful since ever, but she was stunning, now.

I build up some nerve and walked torwards her to say 'hi'**.**

She seemed surprise at first. I should've know that she wouldn't recognize me at first. She didn't even was aware that, for a few days now, I have been living in the same street as her. _So distracted._ I laughed quietly. I have seen her almost everyday when I was jogging by the park and she was always with the same combination at hand: a book and her ipod. But hey, that's Bella.

I was able to notice now that several things hadn't change much about her. Things that I always loved to see on her. Her mannerisms, her blushing, her smile... Even her scent, strawberry and freesias, that now was just more concentrate, more pure. It was mouthwatering. I love all those things.

While we were talking, she was losing up a bit, getting confortable with me. We remain in front of the club for a bit, catching up. We talked about a La Push, my sisters, our dads... When I told her that I've been missing her, was like I had let free a thousand of butterflies in my stomach. My chest was tigh, but not in a bad way. It was a good feeling that I didn't had so strong in so long.

Sure that I would end up being a jackass raised by a pack of wolves in some point: I let the girl freeze to death for a while until I took the hint of the sight of her shaking with the cold air. I rush on put my jacket over her shoulders, and them I felt her body leaning on mime. Icouldn't help but notice that her slightly cold and tiny frame fitted so well on me, it kind felt like that was right, you know? It felt like home.

I looked at the moviment at the street. It probably wasn't such a good idea stay where we were at night time, but I didn't wanted loose this contact with her just now. So I started to talk again. "Better?", I asked.

She jump up a little when she heard my voice. I smiled. I made me think that there was a chance that she was also feeling what I was, right now. Could it be true? But right after, she tried to pulled away from me. That wasn't right. I didn't want to loose her from my embrace.

I tight my arms around her. "It's okay." I said, trying to smooth her."But I think that we should probably go inside. Your friends are probably looking for you."

"Oh boy, Rose and Alice are going to kill me!", she pulled away, looking at him, eyes wide. I bited back a laugh.

"I think they wont.", I said simply, " I can come and help you explain how did you bump with a old friend." and with that, I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I mean, they can look very much like the Spanish Inquisition. They are very very bossy."

And now I was laughing. "I think I can handled.", I said, nodding.

She smiled, but than got very serious. _So beautiful..._"Last chance: Are you positive, Jacob?"

"Yes, I am. And call me Jake, for Christ sakes. You don't see me calling you Isabella, do you?", she grimmed. I knew she would do this. I smiled at her expression.

"Got ya!", She said nodding. We both laughed.

But, as we were making our way back to the club, I heard some strange moves across the street, but it was to dark to see anything. It was than that my eyes caught a glimpse of metal and we heard a gun shot. I try to act fast and pushed Bella and I to the ground, when something burned with full force my left shoulder. Bella landed on her side as I put my right arm to protect her head. She still bumped it anyway. Lots of people were still screaming when I bumped my head and my back on the ground too. I got a little dizzy.

I turn around as fast as I could to check on Bella. "Are you alright? Bella? Do you hear me? Bella?"

She groaned. "Ouch! I'm okay, I think. I just bumped my head and some ribs. No big deal." she said as she tried to looked at me. I lift her head a little to check for injuries, when I heard she scream scared. "Oh My gosh, Jacob, You're bleeding! Oh my god! You got hit!"

"What?" I replied as looked at the my left shoulder, that she was grabbing. And, with no mistake, there it was the bleeding that she was talking about. "Bella, this is nothing. It's probably a superficial cut. I'm fine. Let me check your ribs. Come on, sit up."

"Nah-ah, Mister. You stay there." People were surrounding us now.

The security of the club approached us as Bella forced me to stay on the ground as she got up.

"It's everything okay here?", a really large and tall man asked.

"Sir, please, call 911. My friend here got shot, I think. He's bleeding too much. We need help.", Bella said, her voice weak with worry.

"Bella, this is silly! I'm perfectly fine. It's superficial. No big deal.", I said trying to get up again.

She put above my chest one of her high heels to keep me in place. "You shut your pipe hole and stay right where you are, Jacob Black. You're have a injurie, you're bleeding. We're taking you to the hospital right now. That's the end of this discussion. Got it?", she said, looking very mad at me.

I sighed in defeat. "Sure, sure..." I said in my good old fashion patronizing tone. She gave a pointedly look. "Yes, ma'am. I got it.", I stay in silence as she gave informations to the security guy but, in no time, I muttered. "But I still think that this is stupid."

She gave me a tearing look. "Jake...", she said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. I'm quiet now. Pipe hole shut.", I said, gesturing the my mouth was looked and I had throwed the key, smilling at her. She fought back a smiled too. Oh yeah, I could tell.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!, I her female voices calling her. They must be from her friends. I heard the sound of heels striking the ground as they approached. "Bella, thank God! We were so worried. When we heard the screaming and people running into the club, we started to look for you everywhere." A tiny brunette hugged her as she talked.

"We were so worried about you. My God!" The blonde one put a hand over her shoulders. "What happened?", she asked as she noticed my jacket over Bella's shoulders and me lying on the ground, under her heel.

I cleared my throat. "Bella?", she looked at me. I looked back to her heel. "Do you mind?"

"Ops. Sorry, Jake.", Bella said as she pulled her foot from me.

Both girls were looking at me now. I waved, smiling. "Hey there."

Both of them raised their eyebrows when they saw me. "Bella?", the little one called, looking confused.

"Care to explain?", Blondie asked, still eyeing me down. _Jezz... Could she be a little more creepy, looking at people like that?_

"Oh, right! Alice", she pointed to Tiny, "Rose", she pointed to Blondie. "This is Jacob, a friend of my from La Push."

I nooded as I could. "How you doing? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. Jezz, you're bleeding!", the Alice girl exclaimed.

Bella turned to me quickly. "Still? Oh God. Where's that freaking ambulance?"

"Bella, calm down. You're overreacting. I'm just fine!", I tried again. She scolded at me. I chuckled.

"What happened, Bella?", Blondie asked.

"When I came outside for some air, I bumped at Jacob and we stay here talking for a while. Just when we were about to get in, to find you guys, we heard a gun shot and next thing I know, we're on the ground and Jacob is bleeding.", she said sounding distressed. "I already talked to the security, the man called 911, but we're still waiting."

Both, Blondie and Tiny nodded. Blondie looked very furious for one second but then her expression changed entirely to concern. Tiny was the one who spoked first. "Do you want me to call Northwest and check if Dr Eleazar is on call tonight?"

"Please, Alice. I would like that.", Bella nodded as she kneeled down and ckecked my shoulder. "Is this hurting?", she asked as she riped off my sleeve and compressed it above the wound, trying to stop the blood.

"A little. I already told you. It's no big deal, Bella. Relax.", I rubbed her arm with my other hand.

"Oh, shut up.", she said. I chuckled. She fought back a smile again. "You're stupid."

"I'm gonna call Emm and Jasper. Ask if them could meet us at the hospital.", the one named Rose informed us. Bells nodded. "Bella, are you sure that you didn't got injuried too?", she asked.

"I'm fine. I just bumped my head and some ribs. Nothing major.", Bella informed her.

"Okay, but I want you also checked when we got at the hospital, got it?", Blondie said in a mothering tone.

"Rose, there is no need of this. I'm...", Bella started to say, but got cut off.

"This is not open to a discussion. You're doing this, period."

At the moment, Tiny got back with the paramedics. _When did they arriveid that I didn't notice? Oh what hell..._

A blonde guy, baby face and blue eyes that identified himself as Benjamin, knelled down next to me and began to examine me. "Sir, any other injurie that you believe you have beside your shoulder?"

I was about to answerd him, but Bella cut me off. I sighed. _So stubborn. Jesus! " _Check the back of his head. He could have an concussion. Check also his back, please. He hit the sidewalk really _really_ hard, Sir."

"And you are?", the man asked her.

"I'm his friend.", she answerd. _Friend... I didn't liked that word so much..._

Tiny spoked again as Blondie got back. "Take him to the Northwest, please. I have a friend of my family, Dr Eleazar, wainting for us in the ER."

"Sure thing, miss", the paramedic answerd as the other taked my blood pressure and prepared me to transport.

When I was about to get in in the ambulance, Bella grabbed my hand, looking directly at my eyes. "I'll meet you there, alright? Please, be good.", she pleaded.

"Woman, I already told, I'm completly fine. It's just a little bleeding. It will stop at anytime by now. But I'll be good, okay? Calm down. See ya in a few?"

When I got in, I smiled. She was worried about me. She cared... Maybe, but just _maybe_ would I have a chance there?

Sundally, I felt an extremly throbbing pain in the head that made me throw up and everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, but too much light was hurting them. a very loud crushing sound, like something pretty hard had hit some door. In a distance, I heard someone talking.

"Jacob Black, 22 years old, ... a gun shot wound on his le... ulder, a few brusies at ...in and out ... ten minutes, possible... a concussion.", was all that I was able to understand. _Why was everything so fuzzy?_

_"_Someone give me his charts, please!_",_ another voice, possible male, talked. And then again, I heard the crushing sound one more time.

"Eleazar! How is he?", I heard a female voice asked.

"I don't know yet. He is showing signs of concussion, but other than that, I'll have to examed him better and get back to you, alright? Got to the waiting room. Wait for me there.", the male voice project itself again. A very strong light hit my eyes.

"Could you check Bella late, please? She also fell.", I heard some other female voice, more harsh than the first.

"I'm fine, Rose. Please, just check him out, okay?", I heard Bella's voice. I tried to talk. It made my headache worst.

"I will. See you in a few...", the doctor said and than I felt the bed that I was lying on starting to move again and everything went black one more time.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, a loud bip hurting my ears from time to time. The light was still strong. I groaned, and them a felt something squeezing my hand.

"Jake?", I heard Bella's voice calling in distance. "Jake, do you hear me? Are okay? Jake?", she keeped calling.

I tried to answerd, but I couldn't make out the words. I groaned again. "Okay, mister. I'm calling the nurse right now."

And then was my time to squeeze her hand. 'No...", I whispered.

"Oh Jake, thank God!", she said in relieve, sighing. "I was so worried!"

"You worry too much. I've been telling you that I was fine. You just didn't believe me.", I said in a soft voice. It was still difficult to talk.

"Fine, huh? You had a concussion, genius. Apparently, your head is not that hard as we all thought it was.", she smiled at me.

"Really? Wow... That sucks, I guess...", I said, lacking of something better to say. My headache was messing up with my line of thought.

"You really know how to make a girl get stuck with you for a while, hum?", she teased me.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't just let you go home. I've haven't saw you in years. I had to make this a remarcable night. So God gave me some help and I got shot. Luck me, hã?", I said as a joke.

Bella giggled. "You're stupid, did I already said that?", she was laughing now.

"Oh yeah, but you like it.", I said, winking at her.

She blushed. I smiled. _So damm beautiful... You should ask her, Ask her now!_

"Hey Bells... I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. And... I think that I better not wait any longer, givin that Murphy remembered me."_,_ I started.

She giggled. "Sorry, but I think murphy didn't remebered you exactly. You just was a little too close to a life-threatening magnet."

I laughed. "Okay. Whatever you say. But... What I want to ask you is..."I took a deep breath. _I can do this. I have to... There is nothing on the way now._ "Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?" I blurted out.

I looked at her face, trying to read her reaction... _Please, say 'yes'! Please, say 'yes'! Please, say..."_

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for the support with the story. I'm really enjoying this! I hope you guys are too.**

**Let me know what you think? Please, REVIEW!**_  
_


	8. And the Lesson Is: Do Never Try

_Previously in __**"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_She giggled. "Sorry, but I think murphy didn't remembered you exactly. You just was a little too close to a life-threatening situation magnet."_

_I laughed. "Okay. Whatever you say. But... What I want to ask you is..."I took a deep breath. **I can do this. I have to... There is nothing on the way now.** "Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?" I blurted out._

_I looked at her face, trying to read her reaction... **Please, say 'yes'! Please, say 'yes'! Please, say..."**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - And the Lesson Is: Do Never Try.  
**

_"You tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is 'never try'." Homer Simpson_

**Emmett POV**

The girls were out for almost two hours now, and Rose still didn't called us. I hoped that everything was going better than we thought. Bella needs this. Especially in the actual circunstances. I sighed. I feelt bad about her and Alice, though. Both of them didn't had a faintest clue about what was really going on in our families all this years, but we all knew that it was too much for them. Alice wouldn't handle it very well if she knew what was going on with her best friend and none of us couldn't deal if something happened with her too. Bella always was like a sister to us, but she and Alice have this strange and strong connection that we can't explain. They just bonded, since kids, when Bella first arrived at Forks with Charlie.

I'm at Jasper's, right now. We all thought that it would be better if we stick together. We would wait knews from the girls and keep an eye on Edward, so he couldn't do anything stupid. There for, I found that it was very weird when Jasper told me that Edward went to the market to get us more beer. He should got back about two hoursst thing I know ago but, until now, we didn't heard a word from him. _If that shithead that I called brother is doing what I think he is doing..._

Jasper said that he talked to him, that Edward was aware that we were doing this for her own good and that he should step away in this matter. But I didn't believed that he would really collaborate with us. He was doing his best to keep her alive and I seen in the past few year what the distance that he was keeping from her was doing to them. They loved each other in a almost scary way. They could fell each others presence even if they didn't see the other. It was too obvius for all of us and the angency that Edward just live for her and he would do anything too keep her away from the danger. But seen what the facts put between them, could he he really expect that she would agonized about him forever? Could he? He would have to let her be go on and find a way to be happy. At least until everything get a closer. Until she was safe. If was the right thing that they should end up together, so it would happen, sooner or later. But things were never this simple with Edward. Jealousy always get the better of him. Even when he didn't was dating Bella. _Shit. Where the hell was that moron? _

" Jasper, anything on Edward?", I asked.

"Nothing, yet. I lost track on him." he said as he walked through his front door and came into the living room. I eyed him down in disbelieve. "What?", he asked

"Jazz, how in hell did you lost track on him? You, better than any of us, knows what this night means to him.", I said still giving him a pointedly look.

"Oh, don't even start it. We all know the he is the fastest of us. I was following him and at some point he got it and, last thing I know, I lost track on him.", he sighed as he sat back on the couch.

"What about the tracking advice that we put on his cellphone?", I tried.

"Come on, Emmett. Give me some credit here... Don't think that I already check that? Edward is not that stupid, as much as we wanted him to be.", he said in frustation.

"Alright, alright...", I waved him off. "So, did Alice or Rosalie already called you? They sould have called, by now...", I started but got cut off by my own cellphone.

I answered so quickly that I forgot to look at the caller's id. "Go for Emmett."

"_Emm, it's Rose." _She said sounding very stressed out. _Oh-oh... That's never good... _

"Hey babe, how's everything?", I asked, trying my best to sound inocent.

"_Cut the shit, Emmett. Where is Edward?_", she bluterd out angrily.

"He went grab us some beer." _Well, that's not too far from the truth... "_Why, what happened?", I sundelly got very anxious. Jasper was looking at me in aphreension.

"_Emmett Cullen, are telling me the Edward is in the apartement with you guys right now?"_, she asked trying the fild. I keeped my emotions in check. I wasn't about to crack before her did.

"Rosalie, why is this so important? What happened?", I dodged the question

"_What happened, Emmett, is that Bella and her potencial date got enjuried."_, she said, sounding more and more aggraveted.

"Bella is hurt?", I asked, standing up.

"What happened?", Jasper asked as he standed up too.

"_She may have a few bruses, as her usual. But the guy got shot. His bleeding and Alice is calling Eleazar. We are at the __Serenade. Now, Emmett, I repeat my question: Where the fuck is Edward?", _she spat at me.

I sighed in defeat. "We lost him.", The line was silenty for a moment. "Rose?... Babe?"

When her voice came, I had to embrace myself from what was coming. _"Say that again, would you, Emmett? You guys did what?"_

The venon in her voice made me cringe._ "Emmett?", she asked again_

"I'm here, babe... Look, what do you want me to say? We were here with him. He went into the kitchen, to grab some beer. What was er supposed to do? We were supposed to follow every awake move of his?"_, I_ asked, trying to explain myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper cringe and that could only mean one thing... _Shit! Now, I'm screwed, am I not?_

_"What did I wanted you to do? WHAT DID I WANTED YOU TO DO? Your freaking job, Emmett! That was what you was supposed to be doing! I gave you guys ONE task! One! And this is how my night turns out to be? Argh, never mind. I'll talk to you later. We're going to see Eleazar at the __Northwest. Meet us at the ER. Both of you, understood?", _she asked.

"What about Edward? What do we do?", I asked, frowning._ Is she letting him off the hook?_

_"Nothing. The harm is already done. We have to stay focus on Bella and the Jacob guy here, for now... We'll take care of him after we had make sure that Bella is safe. Carlisle would not be happy about two have half an hour.", _And the line went dead.

" Shit... Rosalie and so pissed off right now. I really am kind of feeling sorry for Edward right now.", said as I sat back on the couch again, letting out a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding.

" Emmett, I don't know if you remember, but as much as my sister may have yelled at you, I don't know whats really going on. Care to share the details? What happened to Bella?", Jasper asked, moving so se would stay in front of me, by now.

" Oh, sorry. Yeah. Well...", I blow out some more air before I continued. "She didn't really gave me any of the details, but Bella somehow got enjuried and some guy that was with her too...", I began to speak as I watched Jasper face got really anxious with the words that were coming out of my mouth. "Alice is fine, though.", he relaxed a bit with that, "But Bella got the usual cuts and bruises. The guy that was with her, on the other hand... He got shot and they're taking him to see Eleazar at the Northwest ER. And, for the tone that Rose was using, she blames Edward with every little fiber of her being. I didn't want to be in his shoes right now..."

"Who would not want to be in who's shoes right now, Emmett?", our heads snapped up to see Edward reclined by the living room window, looking at us intensely.

"Edward, where in hell have you been?", I stood up and walk torwards the window and close it, as I pushed him into the place properly. "We were freaking out, here!"

He frowned. "Why? What happened?", he asked

"Oh come on! We already know that you follow the girls.", he openned his mouth to speak, still frowning but I cut him off. "Have you stay long enough to check your damages? Bella go hurt, your shithead!" Edwards eyes went wide and he was about to talk again but Jasper put himself between us.

"Emm, Stop.. Lo...", Jasper started but I lift a hand at him. I had to talk some sense into Edwards head...

"No, Jasper. He owes us an explanation.", I said as I look directly at Jasper's face. _Why is he so calm with what Edward_ _just did? _I looked at Edwards face again e was full with a mix of anger and worrie. "Too late to be worried now, Edward. Jasper and I got to got to the hospital. But, man, what got into you?" I said as I walk torwards him. That when I noticed the beers in his hands. _Okay... Now I'm confused..._

_"_What is it in your hands? You have beer..."_, _I asked in confusion._  
_

Jasper and Edward talked at the same time. "That was what I was trying to tell you..." Jasper said

"What happened to Bella, Emmett?"_, _Edward said, trying his best to not break all the bottles in his hands.

Still confused, I answerd Edward. "I don't know the details yet, but Rosalie called. Apparently she was talking to some guy at the Serenade and somehow Bella end up enjuried, but nothing major. Just the usual for Bella. But the guy got shot. I don't know how serious it is, yet. They are taking them to Eleazar..." and at this point, I got cut off.

"And how did you managed to think that I would be responsible for that?", Edward asked, the venon very much obvious in his voice. _O__h yeah... I'm screwed again, am I not?_

"Yeah.. Well... Can you really blame me?"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Forks, 8... or 9 years ago... Whatever._**

_'Hey man. What's Edward's deal?", I asked Jasper as I sat back. Edward was marching to every side of the living room for about an hour now, stoping only to see throught the window every three minutes or so, with a maniac look on his face._

_Jasper just chuckled and keeped ziping through channels, looking for something good to watch. "Bella got a date tonight and he is freaking out over there ever since Alice went to her place to get her ready. Since Mike fiasco, when our dear friend first tried to forbid her to go out with the guy , and then went to her house and waited until they got back and screwed up the finish of the date, Bella said that, if she saw him anywhere near her path tonight, she would never forgive or talk to him again. So Alice call me to watch him while Bella is gone. I'm the nanny for the night.", he said as he chuckled._

_"Seriously? Bella went out in another date?", I asked, watching Edward as his face turn into pure nausea. Jasper and I chuckled. **This is so much fun.**"Why I didn't knew about this? I would have come home much sooner."_

_"Well, you and Rose had the week just for you guys. She made very clear that she didn't wanted any of us trying to reach you guys, so... That's why.", Jasper said simply._

_"Edward, man. Sit down. Mom is going to kill you if she sees how you're destroying her so well coordinate house.", I said, still looking at him in amusement._

_"I can't, Emmett. I can't... She's just so... Argh! Why does she does that? She is always picking the wrong guys and expect me to what? To be okay with that? I mean... **Come on! **Tyler Crowley? Really? Is she fucking kidding me? She just does that to piss me off. It must be it...", he said still not looking at us. At this point, Jasper and I were already laughing our asses off. "What? What hell is so funny?", he snapped at us._

_"You're kidding, right?", I asked, still laughing at him._

_"About what? You too." Edward said as he pointed to Jazz. "Loose the smile, Jasper. This is serious!", Edward said angrinly, looking at us as he was about to kill at any minute now._

_"Edward, dude. I'm not having this conversation with you again, alright? If you want to be eaten alive with jealousy, that's fine by me. Just keep in mind that Bella will not wait for you forever. Actually, she isn't, anymore. Just because you're stupid enough to date Tanya.", Jasper saidlooking directly at Edwards eyes. I nodded._

_"What? What Tanya has to do with all this? She's my girlfriend that's different. Bella is my best friend. And a friend that has no sense at all for choose who she should date. She is **way** too good for him.", He said, getting even more worked up with Jasper's statement._

_"She will be **way** to good to **all **of them, Edward. Don't you see? We are all her friends and we all think that she deserves better, but that is a choice the **she **has to make. Not you. Not any of us. We're just here to suport her. That's all. And, if you don't mind me asking, why, in the name of God, she dating Crowley it would be about you? Seriously, man? Are you that __self-centered? That much obtuse? Bella waited for you. For years. But you never met her half way. And now your time passed, bro. Let it go. You have someone. She have someone... May have. I don't know."_ _I said, starting to get confused with Bella status._

_I looked at Jasper tha said to me, still nodding because of my speech. "May have."_

_"Dude, she can't fall for you if you won't be there to catch her. And, you know better than I do, that every guy in school wants to be the one for who she will fall for. You're loosing her. Trust us on that, bro." I said, watching as he face changed into a sad expression. **It's just me or he is also turning a little green?**_

_The room remained silent, except from the sound coming from the tv. Edward's breaths were becoming shallow and quick, his hands grabbing the sofa so hard the his knuckles were white. _

_And then, out of nowhere, Edward stood up and grabb his keys. Jasper and I got up so quickly that had probably didn't seemed that any movement had happened at all. "Where do you think you're going, Edward? You're not leaving this house tonight, man. I'm sorry. Alice would kill me." Jasper talked first._

_" I'm going to Tanya's. Don't worry, i'll be right back. But you two be ready to leave when I got back. I have a plan." Edward answerd._

_Jasper groaned, but I grinned. "What kind of plan?", I asked._

_"The life changing kind. And the screw up one also. Can I count on you guys?", he asked._

_"If this doesn't work, I'm so going to regret this, but... Yes, man. I'm in.", Jasper let out a breath, sitting back at the couch again. Edward smiled.  
_

_"Emmett?", __Edward turned to me, questioning._

_"Do you even have to ask?", I said back, walking towards him._

_He chuckled. "Do you need me to get anything to help with your plan?", I asked_

_"No, it's okay. I'll bring everything with me. Just be ready to leave.", he said._

_"Okay, then. Now run.", and with that, he was gone. __**Oww..**__** This will be so cool..."**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Both of them were looking at me questioningly. "Crowley incident? Ringing any bells yet?", I asked in exasperation.

Recognition crossed their faces as they also reminded the events of that night.

"That was ages, ago, Emmett. We were kids. And coming from scare the living days out of a guys so he would never come near Bella again and shot someone its a long way to go, don't you think?", Jasper said in Edward's benefit.

"Edward, the thing is. We all kow how you got when you're jealous and you were gone when all this happened. What we were supposed to think?", I asked.

"I don't know? That I'm in this screwed up situation to protect her, not to go all lunatic on her and hurt her even more than I already did? Use your brain, Emmett! Shit!", Edward said angrily, slamming the bottles on the coffee table as he turned his back on me. "I knew it! I knew that this was a bad idea. Rosalie should have let me run the perimeter, give them some extra protetion. But no... I knew it!** I knew** that something like this would happen!", He turned around to face me again. "Is that really it, Emmett? Is she really okay? What about this guy? Who is he? Did someone already checked him? They are at the Northwest right now?", he asked forcefully, still very altered.

"OH CRAP!" I exclaimed as I stood up. "Northwest. Rose. We gotta go, Jazz." I said walking to the door, grabbing my car keys. "We'll call you from there with more information, bro. But we have to go now. Rosalie is already too pissed off without us being late."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming right behind you. I'll be securiting the hospital, or whatever. But I won't stay here until I know for sure that she is completly fine.", Edward said firmlyto me. "And I don't care with what Rosalie will say. She can suck it up until later. This is not abotu her, as much as she think it is." He keeped talking when he saw that I was about to contest.

I sighed,again, in defeat. I was already looking like a flat tire at this point, with that much of sighing but there was no time to arguing. And, also, he was right. This is not about Rose or me. It's about Bella. His Bella. And apparently, someone got a little too close to our girl tonight and that is never a really good sign. Not in this kind of job, anyway...

* * *

**AN.: So... Apparently, Edward wasn't really there, at the Serenade. So who was there? And did Bella said 'yes' to Jacob's question? Did she? What Edward will do?Do you guys want to find out? So do I! hahaha...**

**Please, let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW! =D**

A x


	9. I'm warning you

_Previously in __**"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_**With Bella and Jacob...  
**_

_She giggled. "Sorry, but I think murphy didn't remembered you exactly. You just was a little too close to a life-threatening situation magnet."_

_I laughed. "Okay. Whatever you say. But... What I want to ask you is..."I took a deep breath. **I can do this. I have to... There is nothing on the way now.** "Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?" I blurted out._

_I looked at her face, trying to read her reaction... **Please, say 'yes'! Please, say 'yes'! Please, say..."**_

_**and also, with Emmett, Jasper and Edward...  
**_

_"OH CRAP!" I exclaimed as I stood up. "Northwest. Rose. We gotta go, Jazz." I said walking to the door, grabbing my car keys. "We'll call you from there with more information, bro. But we have to go now. Rosalie is already too pissed off without us being late."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm coming right behind you. I'll be securiting the hospital, or whatever. But I won't stay here until I know for sure that she is completly fine.", Edward said firmly to me. "And I don't care what Rosalie will say. She can suck it up until later. This is not about her, as much as she think it is." He keeped talking when he saw that I was about to contest._

_I sighed,again, in defeat. I was already looking like a flat tire at this point, with that much of sighing but there was no time to arguing. And, also, he was right. This is not about Rose or me or him. It's about Bella. His Bella. And apparently, someone got a little too close to our girl tonight and that is never a really good sign. Not in this kind of job, anyway..._

**and don't forget about...  
**

_ I will find my way to get close to her tonight. And I barely can't wait for it..._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - ****I'm warning you**

_"Do you ever miss him? _  
_Every day. Every minute. _  
_Every minute, she says. _  
_Yes, it's that way, isn't it?" _  
_ — Audrey Niffenegger (The Time Traveler's Wife)_

**Alice POV**

I knocked softly at the door. I don't know if Jacob is up yet, but I have to get Bella from there. I was so worried when I heard the shot and saw the mess that the place became. And then Rose and I went looking for her but didn't find her anywhere. So, imagine my surprise when I saw her with her hair all messed up, her dress in deranged, with a heel above some bleeding guy's chest. That was... Something... Really. I don't know how to definy it.

I didn't heard anyone say anything inside, so I assumed that he was still asleep. Imagine again a surprised me when I walk into the room, only to see Bella holding hands with Jacob, their faces a little too close than I had expected to see any time soon... They got startled when the door got opened and Bella pulled her hand away from his, blushing furiously. Jacob still hadn't acknoledge, so I cleared my throat. He turn his head to me. I smiled at him.

"Hello. Good to see that you're finally awake, Jacob. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Bella for a while. Do you mind? She need to be checked, yet."

He frowned. "You wasn't examined yet? Why?", he asked, looking at her, who was now with her face in a unhealth red shade and looking at her shoes. "Bella, I asked you a question. Please, look at me.", he said softly, but decided to get her atention. I ducked my head to the side, biting back a smile.

"Bella didn't want to live your side until she was sure that you were okay. You got us pretty scared, for a while, Sir...", I said, saving my friend from the trouble. She looked up at me, eyes wide, virtually telling me that she will kill me for saying this. I giggled.

Jacob gave her a genuine smile, showing her that it was okay. And also telling me that he really liked to hear what I just said.

I smiled." So, Bella... Are you coming, now? Eleazar it's waiting for you. And the guys just got here.", Yeah... Another thing that was weird, about to night. Jasper and Emmett seemed so tensed when they got here, and I assumed that was because of Bella, but, after we told them about what had happened exactly, that didn't put them at ease. On the contrary, Jasper got extremely tense and contemplative and Emmett started to scrabble something at his phone and Rosalie was doing her best not so seem pissed of, I could tell. _Yeah... That was a little odd..._ And then I remembered. "Oh, Jacob, that reminds me, do you want us to pick anything up for you? Some clothes... Do you want us to call someone?", I asked

"Oh..." He seemed a little surprised with my question and give it some thought for a minute. Bella got up and started to walk towards the door. "Yeah, some clothes would be nice and... Never mind. I'll grab it later... Thanks, though.", he said, frowning.

That got me curious. "What? It's okay. I saved my sisters life, for all I heard. Do you a favor as the least I could do...", I offered.

"I think it's too much trouble. My car stayed at the club. The keys are probably with my other things.", He said, still unsure.

"Oh, I can bring it for you, here. What's your car?", I asked

He smiled with the question. "A black Mustang 1965. An oldy. I restaured myself.", he smiled proudly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Boys and cars... Go figure. _Then I remembered. "Wait. You said black Mustang?" Bella frowned in confusion. "You were the one driving that black mustang que passed right by us when we were going to the club?_", _I asked, barely able to to contain my enthusiasm.

He frowned again, looking from me to Bella. "I don't know... I don't remember, really. Why?" He was now looking me as I was a bit crazy. It's not like that didn't sound reasonable, but who cares with what he is thinking right now?

I giggled. "It's okay. Nothing, really. Just a silly talk that I had with the girl in the car, about the Mustang driver..." I said as I turned to Bella. Looking at her face, I could practically heard the 'Hi, Bella. I'm realization and I came here to bit you in the ass!'. I laughed out loud.

Jacob seemed more confusied than ever. "Never mind." I said as I waved him off. "So, are you coming, Bella?", I asked her one more time, arching at her an eyebrow.

She looked at Jacob once more. "You'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Bells. Really. But I do want to talk to you later. 'Kay?", he asked her, smiling at the blushing that was spreding across her face. _Why is she blushing? Okay... hat did I missed?_

She just nodded and walk the rest of the way until the door, waving at him once more before she passed me. "Bye, Jacob. I hope you feel better."

"Bye, Alice.", I heard him saying as I shut the door. I walked until I was side by side with Bella. She tensed up a little when I catched up with her. I giggled. She knew what was coming now... I let the silence linger for a while before my curiosity get the best of me.

"So... What was that all about? Is there something that you wanted to tell me?", I asked, feigning innocence.

She groaned... And I couldn't help but laugh at her.

* * *

**Eleazar POV**

I was finishing a chart from my last patient, when a heard someone clear a throat next to me. I jump up a little bit when I saw that it was Edward in the room.

"Hello, Eleazar. Has been a while... How are you doing?", Edward's voice was low but clear. It made the hair in my arms stand up. He sound worst than the last time that I saw him.

"Hello, Edward. I'm good... Good. Has been a long time, indeed. How are _you_, I ask. I am really hoping that you are not in town for business, this time."**,** I said to him, but already knowing the answer for that.

"No such luck, my friend. Not yet, I supposed.", Edward replied, being as polite as usual. "How's Carmen? I hoping that she's fine. I didn't see her at the hospital, tonight."

I tensed up. _They always have to do or say things like this?_ "Yes, she is. Would you mind not to talk to me like that? It creeps me out. Your father used to do the same thing."

"I'm sorry, my friend. Its kinda lika a habit.", he said to me, apologizing and giving a weak smile. _This kid must be so tired..._

"It's alright. Just tried your best not to do this in front of me." I said back at him. I took a deep breath before continuing. "So... How long have you been around the hospital today, Edward?"

"Long enough...", he replied briefly. Looking straight into my eyes, now. "I believe you know all too well why am I here now, Eleazar...", he said, letting his voice get lost in the air.

I sighed. There was no use in deny it. I did know. "Yes, I do...", I said, taking off my glasses and clearing them at my scrubs. "But I don't know how the events of this night might had affected her, Edward. She didn't let me examine her yet. She wanted to wait until Mr Black was wake and she made sure thet he was fine.", his head snap up when I said the other patient's name.

"What did you said?", he asked, his hands getting into fists. "What his name?"

I frowned "Mr Black. Jacob Black. She said that was a friend of hers, since back in Forks.", I looked at him in curiosity. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Eleazar. But... Can I ask you one thing?", he said, still tensed after I mentioned Mr Black's presence in the hospital, but more softened now. "You have my number. When you have news about Bella's status, let me know, alright?"

"Are you sure that I shouldn't be worried about Mr Black's presence at this hospital, Edward?", he tensed up again, giving his back now.

"Yes, you're fine. Black and I... Let's just say that we were never best friends, really.", his tone was harsh when he spoke those words. We heard at this point giggles out side the examination room and, in the other minute, Edward was gone. _Like father, like son..._ I always hated it when Carlisle would do that to me.

The door swung open and Alice and Bella came in.I smiled at them and then scoled. _Show time..._ "Where are your manners, ladies? Never heard of knocking, before?"

"Sorry, Eleazar, but I was only able to get her out of Jacob's room just now.", Alice said, still smiling at her friend. Bella was blushing already.

I arched an eyebrow at them. "Mr Black is awake?", I asked.

"Yes, he just woke up. He seems fine.", Bella said timidly.

"Alright, then. I'll go check up on him later. Now, Miss Bella. Would you mind if I take a look on you?", I asked as I gestured for her to take a seat._ I think I might understand now Edwards reaction to my news...  
_

* * *

**???? POV**

After the disappoiment of the night, I had to come at the hospital and see if there was still a chance to get close to the target. It was just a vague assumption at this point (all the cavalry was probably already gathered and in position), but I have to evaluate the damages.

I still don't know how that guy managed to see me. Most of people would had run away from a situation like that, but he put himself into it. That was odd...

I was told at the club that they had been brought up to Northwest Hospital and that's where I came.

I had just got in and made my way to the ER when I saw her exist a room with two people. One of them I already regonized: Cullen's sister, Alice. The other one was male, dark hair and an olive touch at his marble skin. _Humm.. Probably a doctor._

I averted my gaze to what had brought me here in the first place. _Bella..._ I focused my attention on her. She seemed just fine, which surprised me. The way that she hit the ground earlier should had afected her more. That's when I realized something...I scanned the room, looking for her guardian. He wouldn't miss a chance to see her. I know that he couldn't stay away for too long, under the light of the events from the evening. Especially when she may be injuried. And, as certain as the sky is blue, there here was. At the end of the hall, looking directly at me.

I walked out from the hospital, trying not to attract atention to myself. I knew the he would follow me out and the thought got me laughing to myself.

We had walked into the Hospital parking lot when I heard his voice.

"You're loosing your way, man. That was an amateur mistake. It really surprised me that was you, the one who did it. I would had expected from Victoria or Alec, but you?", he said in a light tone, probably there still was someone next to us. I kept walking.

"Oh Cullen... You know me... If I had wanted her dead tonight, she would be. But, as you was able to see, that was far from my intention, though... And I thought that you would be more grateful with a favor that I was making you... Just trying to eliminate the competition for you. You know that our Bella shouldn't be adored by anyone beside us, don't you?"

I was able to hear his breathing became more and more shallow with each word that I was saying. "Always the one with the temper problems, Cullen. You're so predictable."

"Leave her alone, do you hear me?", he said in a stronge voice, attacking from my back. Before I could react, I felt the air in my lungs being knocked out out off me and my face hitting the mud floor, his hands pressuring my body upon the ground.

Using some force, I rolled over, knocking Cullen out off me. He roared in anger, getting back on his feet once again.

"Back off, Cullen. It's not you that I want. And you know that I'll have her soon enough, as much us you don't want me to. But don't worry. I'll not kill her right away. I'm not being paid for that. But why am I saying this? You know this better than I do.", I laughed at his expression. The anger and worry mixed in his face was priceless.

"Stay away from my Bella!", he yelled at me, running in my direction once more.

I punched him in the nose, pulling back my hand right away just so he would not have a chance to grab it and pulled a knife from my pocket, stabbing him at his abdomen. His body projected itself forward, staying - somehow-backed towards me.

I gave him a mocking smile, seeing the pain going through every inch of his body. I leaned forward, coming very close to his ear. "I'll take that as an invantation...", I said, and, with that, I drew back the knife, pulling it out of him and clearing it with my handkerchief.

When he fell on the ground with a loud thund, I started to walk away. But, a few steps later, another sound made me stop in my tracks.

"James... I'm warning you.", he said in a low and deadly tone, but still shaky because of his wound. "You stay away from her."

My smile grew even wider as I disappeared into the night.

* * *

**AN.: So, that's chapter 9. Poor poor Edward... *sighs***

**Please, don't kill me yet! I'm so young to die! *hidding under the bed***

**I hope you guys had like it, because I had so much fun doing it (yeah, I'm a little sadistic, as you may have noticed.) and I am loving the next one. =D**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I loved each one of them.**

**And, for you all that still don't know, I write an one-shot thing. It's called ' **_I'm Not Giving Up On You" _**and I'm very happy about it, so, go check it out too and let me know what you guys think, okay? Please? hahahaha... **_  
_


	10. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

_Previously in __**"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_"Stay away from my Bella!", he yelled at me, running in my direction once more._

_(...) I pulled a knife from my pocket, stabbing him at his abdomen. His body projected itself forward, staying - somehow-backed towards me._

_(...) I leaned forward, coming very close to his ear. "I'll take that as an invitation...",_

_When he fell on the ground with a loud thund, I started to walk away. But, a few steps later, another sound made me stop in my tracks._

_"James... I'm warning you.", he said in a low and deadly tone, but still shaky because of his wound. "You stay away from her."_

_My smile grew even wider as I disappeared into the night._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - ****Sweet dreams are made of this...**

_"I hate to be where she is not, when she is not. And yet, I am always going. - Henry deTamble" _  
_— Audrey Niffenegger (The Time Traveler's Wife)_

**Edward POV**

It has been two weeks since I got back to Seattle. Seven days since the incident at the hospital. Bella was now sounding asleep, safe, at her couch, after several hours flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining. MeanwhiIe, I was hovering, invisible in the shadows, where I could follow the object of my love and obsession, where I could see and hear her.

It was just in moments like this that I could breathe properly. Otherwise, my existence seemed more like that of a specter than anything. She was, indeed, safe and, while she was asleep, I could dream that she was mine again and that we would be okay. Our love has been the thread through the labyrinth that I had fell into, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing in this strange life of mine that I could ever trust. And now I was about to lose it forever.

It was like Jasper and Emmett have been saying to me. I couldn't expected really that she would wait for me forever, could I? Maybe not... Not after what she thinks that had happened, what she thinks that I did to us. At this point in her life, I'm not the one the she would say 'yes' for. I couldn't be. I'd missed my chance. And the worst part was that she will, eventually say 'yes' to another person and I could not even let myself hunt him down and kill him, because she deserved him, whoever he was. She deserved happiness and love with whomever she choose. But, deep down, I still had hope. Hope that she would know better. Hope that she wouldn't believe that I would put what we had in jeopardy in any way. She should know that she is, always has been and forever will be my entire life and that, without her, I'm reduced to nearly nothing. A ghost...

_She promised me that she wouldn't forget my love for her. She promised... But she would never choose me. It wasn't an option to her, anymore..._ I felt my heart sinking into my stomach with that thought.

I gazed at her unconscious face, feeling this love for her settle into every portion of my exhausted body. It was like everything about her was made just for me. Every strand of soft hair, every luxious and perfect curve, every delicate finger…all for me. She was the only thing binding me to this life, the only thing that kept me sane, kept me alive.

I wondered if she'd thought about me at all. If she'd missed me even the tiniest portion of the amount that I've been missing her. It was an amazing relief to be here, to be able to see her again. I already knew that I wasn't truly at ease or ever would be, unless that was the case. Nothing was right when I was away from her.

I kept staring at Bella, wondering how I could possibly do anything right _by her_. Saving her life was the one acceptable thing I'd done since left her. The one thing that I was not ashamed of. The one and only thing that made me glad I existed at all. I'd been fighting to keep her alive since the first moment that I'd learned about her life. I knew that I would have to be inordinately careful, since day one. I could never, ever be able to let my guard down. I couldn't make no mistakes._It was hard, doing what I did, but it was also necessary, Bella... Try to understand... Please... When the time it's right. Please, try to understand... _

When the light was gone, her skin looked too pale, ghostly even. Her hair was dark, almost black against her face. Her lips looked very soft and warm. I could imagine touching them with the tip of my fingers. Just lightly… She was just so soft and vulnerable. It seemed foolhardy to let her out of my sight, where anything could happen to her.

The rain was pounding down like a million tiny hammers outside, muffling any kind of sound that my movements could cause while I walked into the room, getting closer to her motionless figure. This was wrong. I knew it was. _Very_ wrong, _very_ risky. But I couldn't help myself. How condescendingly I'd once judged Emmett for his thoughtless ways and Jasper for his lack of discipline. If they could only see me now... I was consciously flouting all the rules with a wild abandon that made their lapses for all this years look like nothing at all. I used to be the responsible one. But when it comes to Bella.... I can't stay way... I can't. The urge to get close to her it was irrefutable. I just simply couldn't keep my distance anymore. Not already being that close, anyway.

With every fiber of my being, I ached to be a normal man again, so that I could hold her in my arms without risking her life. So that I could be free to spin my own fantasies,  
fantasies that didn't end in with her blood on my hands. Or on anyone's, for that matter. But I couldn't be. I have the responsability to keep her alive and, because of this, I couldn't stay. I had to run after the people who could harm her. If I stayed, I'll just make her an ease target. I sighed. No... I couldn't stay. Not until she was completly safe. And that wasn't that case. Not now.

As I watched her beautiful resting shape, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over her head. She did not sleep soundly. At least not tonight. Did she sense the  
danger near her? I sighed again. James has got too close to her, already. Remembering his words that night at the hospital, my hands went immediately into fists and my breath became shallow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I was running in his direction, blinded with fury. _

_"Stay away from my Bella!", I yelled at him_

_Next thing I know, the blade pierced through my abdomen, his breath too close to my ear.__"I'll take that as an invitation...", were his words to me. _

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Fury pulsed through me, but I contained it quickly. He has been warned. As much as I know that his bosses wanted her alive, James already made that task personal. He wants her. I could see that into his eyes. He loved the thrilled that my presence between him and his prey gave him. I had made his most favorite game come true. He loved the hunt. It was his passion, his obsession. And having me putting up a fight over her just made this, most of any of his jobs before, his favorite challenge, the best game ever. And I knew James... Once he is commited, he's unshakable.

But, as I said, he has been warned. I would have to kill him, if he comes near to Bella ever again. And I already know that he will. He's not used to being thwarted. Carlisle wouldn't be happy about it, but I know that my mentor, Charlie, would suport my decision. Because I couldn't let anything threaten her life. This girl... This woman, actually... She's my everything.

I get closer to her and, gently, slid my arms under her body - one behind her bare legs and the other under her back - before I slowly lifted her up, making sure that the blanket that Alice had put on her stayed between her and my cold and wet body.

She of course felt like near nothing. I cringed slightly at how much lighter she was. She had always felt extremely small in my arms but now it was even more. My leaving had taken so much out of her… both mentally and physically.

Bella snuggled into my chest, breathing deeply. I tensed up a little, my eyes running over her face again and again, examining it for changes. She just smiled in an exhausted but warm sort of way, as though she is a brilliant sun in some other galaxy. She was the sun shinning into my neverending night. She was the light in the darkness that my life had become. Seeing her smiling up at me like this, I couldn't help but give to her one of my own... _I love this woman so much._

I chuckled lightly, remembering the night that I told her that I loved her for the first time. I had got Jasper and Emmett to help me out in my plan. She was dating another guy from out school and the simply knoledge that she already had give him that first yes... It made me crazy. She had forbidden me to go anywhere near her that night... Well... That didn't turned out as well as she planned.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Forks, may of 2002.  
**

_I parked the volvo far away from her house, so we wouldn't rise up any suspicious - at least, not even more suspicious that three teenagers carrying around __a ladder, several bags full of red lilies and a cd __and a box of tools would rise in the middle of the night __in a small town like Forks. _

_We walk all the way to the back of her house, looking for her bedroom window. I climbed a tree that would give me a clear view to the second floor of the house and everything was quiet. She hadn't come back yet. __The realization left me torn between two extreme emotions: being grateful to the fact she was still gone and I could prepared what I was planning to do and the impulse to break Tyler's neck for taking my Bella from me like that. _My Bella_... __I sighed. I really hope that it would be the case, by the end of all this._

_I gave them the signal that we were okay. Alice already had told me that Chief Swan would be at La Push for the night. Something about a disturbance or whatever and he would have to take care of that. As I got back to the ground, the guys were already spreading the flowers everywhere in her yard. I grabbed the ladder right under her window and, after the thund when it made contact with the wall, i was getting closer to the spot when it flew wide open, almost knowcking me on the ground, reveling a very worked up Alice.  
_

_"Edward, what hell dou you think you're doing?", Alice asked me, scolding at me as I entered Bella's room by her back window._

_"Nothing. Breaking and entering? Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.", I replied, waving her off. and getting some bags into Bella's room. _

_"Edward Anthony Cullen. You better go away before Bella get's here or she will kill you! And, help me God, I'll help her make it look like an acident. Didn't she told you to stay away, tonight?", she snaped at me_

_"Yes, ma'am, she did. But I couldn't. Actually, I can't. Ever again. I need her, Alice.", and God, if didn't felt good to finally say it out loud._

_"SO, IF SHE...." , she had started to yelled at me, one hand already on her hips, another one pointing at me, when she seemed to realize what I had just said and narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you just said? What do you mean by that?"_

_"I love her, Alice. I can't stand this anymore. I _have _tell her. I want to be the one who will be taking her out on dates, I wanna be able to hold her hand, kiss her blushing checks,..." And I smiled at the thought, feeling more and more happy with what I was about to do, I took a deep breath "I wanna be able to call her mine, and introduce her to people as my girlfriend. I love her, Alice. And I can't stay away like this anymore."_

_And, as I finished my setence, Alice gasped. Then, she seemed to be in some deep thoughts and I braced myself for what was probably coming. She scolded at me again. "Wait a sec. Let get this _straight. _You are _finally_ telling Bella that you love her __and you thought that calling Emmett and Jasper was your best option? _Seriously, Edward?_ I would be surprised if Chief Swan had caught you here and you morons would be in jail, by now. Don't you know me AT ALL?" She asked as she walked to her bags that were on the corner of Bella's room. When she opened, it was my turn to gasp._

_"Alice... What hell...? How did you know that I would need this stuff?", I asked, shocked with the amount of candles that Alice had brought with her._

_"OH, please, Edward... __This was doomed to happen, sooner or later. I just had a feeling that would be soon.", she explaned, a smile playing on the corners of her lips. _

_I hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Alice!", and than I kissed her cheeks over and over and over. _

_She laughed out loud. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I know you love me, Edward. Now go bring those idiots down there and make them bring the flowers that you were letting on the yard. There is a storm coming. It would be better if everything happen inside the house.", she instruted me. _

_"Yes ma'am.", I said as I released her. I started to walk to the window, when something came in mind and I turned to Alice again. "Alice?"_

_"Yeah?", she asked, distracted while she was placing the candles all over the place. _

_"Do you think that she will say yes?", I asked, starting to get nervous. _

_She smiled at my expression. "Edward... Shut up and go get everything ready. Your girl is coming so and I want my new sister to get a really big and romantic surprise!", she said clapping her hands, boucing up and down like a crazy person. Knowing Alice, in normal human terms, this probably meant ' Stop messing around and go get her, you stupid lazy jackass! What you're waiting for?' I chuckled at her enthusiasm. And went through the window to help the guys out._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was so freaking nervous, that night. I wanted so badly that she would love me back. Just like now... I needed to her so much. To get to know from her lips that she still loved me. If I was being honest with myself, I was craving for it.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_After we were done, Alice and the guys took off and let me here, waiting for Bella's arrival. __I was a nervous wreck, at this point. _How would she react? What she would say? Was I risking losing her in my life?_ And then I mentally kicked myself, for thinking like that. I can't freak out now. I can't or some other guy will get her heart. For me. For Bella. I have to get my stuff together and just tell her. _You can do this. Come on, Cullen!

_Just then I hear the engine of some car - Tyler's, I'm hoping - getting in the drive way. I ran to the front window to spot who is coming. As certain as tomorrow would rain in Forks, Tyler had just park in front of the house. I looked imidiattly for Bella's reaction. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she seemed so what... Relieved? To be home. That pleased more than it got out of his car and was heading to Bella's door, but she was already out and walking to her front door. Tyler had to __accelerate his pace to try to keep up with her. I chuckled at the scene._ Yeah, that date must have went well... _When Bella get at her porsh door, she turn to Tyler. _

_"So... Goodnight, Tyler. Thank you for dinner. It was... lovely?", she said, sounding more like a question than a statement, forcing a smile. I chuckled again. _

_Tyler seemed to take that as jitters, because he managed to think that it was time to a goodnight kiss. _ An unexpected, intense fury made my hands clench into  
fists._ How dare __this insignificant, undeserving boy think that he was in anyway worthy of something so special like kissing the lips of MY Bella?_ The fury ached for some kind of physical outlet. _She jerked her face away, gritting her teeth together Her cheeks were flushed, with anger. _

_As irritated as I was with him, it was impossible not to find her anger a bit entertaining.__"Good bye, Tyler.", she still managed to say before __she walked away from him, and into the house, stiffly, without looking where she was going. As soon as she got in and closed the door, her foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and she stumbled, her things all crashing on the floor. Before she touched the ground too, I managed to catch her, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_She tensed up __immediately. Then she __stomp on my foot with all the force that she could get. _

_"OOOOUCH! What hell, Bella? Are you crazy?", I cried out loud. _

_She turned in my direction, stunned when she realized that it was me. _Oh, that's right. She didn't knew that I was here! _"Edward? What hell are you doing? Are you high? You can't sneak up on people like that!" And then she started to slap me in several spots of my body. "You... almost... gave me... a... heart... attack!"_

_I cringed away from her attack area. "Would you mind stop doing that? It's really __annoying and_ _hurts!"_

_"It should hurt more! What do you think you're doing here? I told you to stay away for tonight! You thought that I was kidding?", she closed her eyes, taking_ _a long, slow breath without opening them. Her jaw was locked._

_Then, eyes still closed, she spoke again. "If you came here to ruin my date again, don't even bother. Tyler did that all by himself and I'm..." I chuckled and put the tip of my finger on her lips. Her eyes flew open as I felt that all so familiar electric chock__ flare up through my arm. I welcomed the sensation. _

_She parted her lips, gasping, and my smile grew wider. "Bella, would you mind to shut the hell up, please? I don't care about Tyler.", well, that wasn't a lie... Not exactly, anyway. "I came here to talk to you and you only."_

_I locked her gaze in mine, hoping that she could read there all my love for her, hoping that I could read her thoughts at the moment. Her eyes changed, as the anger that was there before live place to curiosity and __endearment. She grabbed my hand that were in her lips and held it her own. "Okay... What did you wanted to talk about?" And she smiled up to me. _

_That pleased me more than I could admit - to anyone. "It's something that has been on my mind lately and I need to ask you." _

_She looked at me, puzzled. "Okay... Let's hear it.", __she nodded for us to go to the living room, but when she was turning around to go there, I held her in place. _

_"Actually, can we go to your room? Alice told me that she forgot some of her things there and we can talk while we're looking for that.", I asked, flashing my crooked smile that I knew she was found to like. _

_She looked even more confused with my request, but smiled back and nodded. "So, Edward... What is this about?"_

_"Well... Tanya and I broke up.", from my __peripheral vision, I could see that her head snaped up once, her eyes wide with the news. _

_"Gosh, Edward... I'm so sorry." I could see again that she wasn't sorry at all, but she was doing her best to hide it from me. I smiled some more with this realization. "What happened?"_

_"Well... I realize that I was in love with another girl.", I felt her enthusiasm with the news go down. _Why is that?

_"Oh...", was all what she said, stoping in the middle of the staircase. I looked at her face, also stoping. "So... Who do you know that this time your in love with this other girl?"_

_Now was her turn to locked my gaze on hers. She didn't look away, though I stared her back with inappropriate intensity, trying vainly to read her thoughts through her liquid brown eyes. _Why is she so serious?

_"Because...", I started, but then I realized that I was out of breath. I took a deep one. " Being in love makes me... anxious" I said. "You know when you're in love when all you wanna do is to please her, worrying that she will see me as I really am. But wanting to be known, at the same time. That is…Like you're naked, moaning in the dark, no dignity at all…It was like... That wanted her to see me and to love me even though she knew everything I am, and I knew her. When I'm without her my knowledge is incomplete. So all day I imagine what she is doing, what she says and who she talks to, how she looks. I keep thinking if she thinks about me at all. I try to supply the missing hours, and it gets harder as they pile up. All the time that I'm not with her, I have to imagine that she loves me too, because that simple thought of not having her makes me sick. I don't know, really, how I know that I'm in love with her, excepted that... I do. I do know that I love her."_

_"Oh..." Was all that she said again, as soon as I finished my sentence. Bella looked down to her feet, starting to walk again upstairs. That made me so confused. _What is she thinking?_ I thought as her tiny figure pass by me and got into the second floor. I started to walk again, when I heard her gasp again. _

Oh, shit. The suprise! _And then I ran to her room. Bella was paralyzed on her doorway, impressed by the sight before her. It took a lot of work, but we managed to let her room full of red liles, arranjed like her own garden. The candles that Alice brought were cautiously spred all over the place, giving the gardem that we prepared a __tone of an autumn late afternoon. __The perfume in the room was inebriating. But that had nothing compered to her smell. I took advantaged of the moment in came more closer to her, putting my hand on her shoulders, massaging them and letting her smell take over my senses. The sensation was like I was finally alive. For a while, the only sound was from the raindrops, outside.  
_

_"Edward? Would care to explain all this?", she asked, not facing me yet. Her voice was just only above a whisper, but I noticed that eas a little shaky._

_I turned her to me and than, when I saw tears in her eyes, I placed both of my hands on her face, __wiping tears away from her face with my thumbs. I smiled at her, __nervous with what I was about to confess._

_"I'm in love with you, Bella."a soft, devastatingly appealing pink began to color her skin, making smile even more. " I've been in love with you probably since... I don't know. Ever._ _I just didn't knew that or was too afraid to admit it. And now you were dating other guys and it was driving insane! And before you say anything, I know that I don't have any right in feel like this, but I just couldn't control it. Just the thought of one of them being able to kiss you", I caress her lips with my fingertips. "To hold you in their arms, to be that near to you... It made me sick. It was killing me. I know that you didn't had a way to know that. Well... You didn't, until now. But I love you, Bella Swan. And I want to be with you and you only, Bella. **So bad **that it hurts if I'm just a few inches away, like now, and... You know how everyone has a secret and... this was mine. That was what I wanted to talk to you about... and I can't keep it just to me, anymore. You're my best friend, Bella, and I should be able to tell you this stuff.__' I said, stumbling with the words. My eyes getting filled with tears themselves. _

_Bella still hadn't said anything and my stomach was twisting with anxiety. _What is she thinking?_**,** I couldn't stop to ask it to myself. So I decided to voice it. "Bella, look. I know that was none of my business being here tonight and that I had no right to come to your room in do something like that, and if you made at me, I'll understand but..." _

_Bella smiled at me at this point of my speech and grab the side of both of my arms. I frowned in confusion. " Edward...", she started, getting on her tiptoes and moving her face closer to mine. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me already, would you?" she whispered, very close to my mouth, still smiling. _And dammed me if that wasn't exactly What I did...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Edward...", the word escape from her lips, bringing me back from my awake dream. I froze, stunned, staring at her unopened eyes. _Had she woke up and caught me here? She looked asleep, yet her voice had been so_ _clear…_ But then she sighed a quiet sigh, and moved restlessly again, still fast asleep and dreaming. _Dreaming of me...? _

"Edward," she mumbled softly, just to snuggle further into my embrace, breathing me in. The sound of my name on her lips did strange - and yet, so familiar - things to my body. My heartbeat quickened. She _was_ dreaming of me. That pleased me more than it should had. It made me bring her even closer to my body.

"I'm here, beautiful...", I whispered back before I could stop myself. It didn't seem like she had listened to me. I sighed, half in relieve, half in frustation._ Did I wanted her to hear me? Did I really wanted that? And if she did, how would she react? _

I kept walking towards her room, and try put her gently on her bed. When I was about to release her, I noticed her at the front of my shirt. "Don't go...", she mumbled again. I hold my breath, trying not to wake her up. She was dreaming of me, and it wasn't even a nightmare. She wanted me to stay with her, there in her dream. _Oh love... How did I wanted to stay with you... Not just tonight._

She talked once more. "Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please…don't go."

I felt my chest tighten with the emotions that I wasn't able to name it. I struggled to find words for it, for the flood that was washing through me in that moment, but I had none that were strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them and didn't ever want to surface. Iwas living under water. Everything seemed slow and far away. And, even knowing that there was a world up there where time runs like dry sand through an hourglass, all that mattered was here with me. Down here, where I was now, air and sound and time and feeling were thick and dense. But I get to have my Bella was with me. What more could I ask from life?

She then sighed out the words "Come back", her hand twitching open—a wordless plea—... "Edward, please... I need you. Don't leave me..."

Those words were my undone. I knew that it was wrong. I knew that I could be screwing things up even more between us. But I couldn't go. I couldn't just stay away anymore. Because, right now, she took my breath away. I wanted nothing more than to show her that I wasn't going anywhere, that I was here for her. That I just wanted to be with her, for all the eternity. She had me wrapped around her little and delicate fingers, and I couldn't react. I was hers, unequivocally.

Brushing the heavy curtain of her hair back from her blushing face - _yeah, my Bella was blushing in her sleep_-, I trace the shape of her full lips with my fingertips, leaning my face closer to hers, where I could feel the heat of her breath on my mouth... Moving closer still… "Bella... Bella, baby, wake up. I'm here... Please, open your eyes, love. Please..." I whisper closer to her lips, giving her small and gentle kisses.

She frowned. "No... I don't want to wake up. You're going to disappear...", she pouted.

I chuckled softly, placing kisses all over her face. "I'm not going anywhere, baby... Open your eyes. Please?" I asked, brushing my fingertips at her forhead so the wrinkles would go away. "For me?", I tried.

Bella relaxed under my touch, slowy open her eyes. I smiled at her delicate figure. She frowned. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I'm still dreaming.", she spoke, her voice still weakened by sleep.

"If you're dreaming, then so am I...", I told her, kissing her lips with more willing, lying next to her in bed as I brought her even closer to me. "See? I told you that I'm not going anywhere..." I said softly against her lips.

She took a staggering breath, leaning down to my ear, running her right hand along of the back of my hair line, placing small kisses all the way til there. I closed my eye in pleasure.

And then, the impossible happened. The last words that I expected to hear but that were everything that I needed for so long...

"Make love to me, Edward...", she moaned in my ear.

I swallowed hard. I didn't knew why, but I felt the nervous and terrifying anticipation that this could make or break us completely.

I hesitated for a few seconds, trying to still figure out the situation at hand.

She probably took my silence as an silent 'yes' and brought her lips to just a few inches from mine. I tried to move my face back so I could take a look at her face, but she just shook her head as she slid her fingers fingers up my hands, along my arms, across my shoulders, around the back of my neck, and not resting until she grab the hairs on the back of my neck, pulling my face down to hers.

I gasped as she pressed her lips to mine, my entire body locking tight.

She didn't seem to noticed it or care, because she continued to kiss my paralized lips, asking for mouth to part along with hers. The fog of reality was quickly vanishing away. I couldn't resist her and I knew it already. Her hot and luxious breath crashed over me as my lips finally trembled against hers. I gripped the back of her hair with my fingers, pulling her to me as I deepened the kiss. She tilted her head, dragging her tongue out slowly, placing it on my bottom lip.

I parted my lips wider and she sighed, plunging her tongue into my mouth and jerking her body against mine once more. My fingers grew life of their own and gripped her hips with force as I pushed my face into hers roughly.

She tangled my fingers in my hair with more force as I trailed my hands along her body, from the small of her back, down on her shirt and up her spine,pulling her shirt off and then going back to around her rib cage, and down to her hips again. Then I gripped her tighter and lifted her up in the air, and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around my waist, moaning into my mouth, digging her nails into my neck.

I placed her gently back onto the mattress and hovered over her tiny frame, taking a good glance at her curves as she smiled up at he, pure bliss radiating from her.

_Is really this happening? __Am I allowing all this to happen?_

(to be continued)

* * *

**AN.: So... Hello, everyone! This was chapter 10.**

**I hope that you guys had enjoy it as much as I did, while I was writing it. **

**I'm very proud that I got this all done. **

**Yeah, well... See you guys next chapter, then? And please, let me know what you think about it. **

**See ya!**

**A **

_**REVIEW!**  
_


	11. Never At Day Light

_Previously in __**"I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_I parted my lips wider and she sighed, plunging her tongue into my mouth and jerking her body against mine once more. My fingers grew life of their own and gripped her hips with force as I pushed my face into hers roughly._

_She tangled my fingers in my hair with more force as I trailed my hands along her body, from the small of her back, down on her shirt and up her spine,pulling her shirt off and then going back to around her rib cage, and down to her hips again. Then I gripped her tighter and lifted her up in the air, and instinctively, she wrapped her legs around my waist, moaning into my mouth, digging her nails into my neck._

_I placed her gently back onto the mattress and hovered over her tiny frame, taking a good glaceglance at her curves as she smiled up at he, pure bliss radiating from her._

_**Is really this happening? Am I allowing all this to happen?**_

_(to be continued)_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Never At Day Light**

_"Maybe I'm dreaming you. Maybe you're dreaming me; maybe we only exist in each other's dreams and every morning when we wake up we forget all about each other." _  
_— Audrey Niffenegger (The Time Traveler's Wife)_

**Bella POV**

My head is throbbing. I am in serious need of some coffee, right now. Since I woke up this morning, everything seemed kinda hazy.

Everyday this week I have been trapped in the same rotine: I would woke up with a boucing Alice screaming for help because she is already late to her job_. _Not that it was a big deal, seen that she was her own boss. Alice had finished college with her degree in Fashion Design and, as a graduation present, Carlisle and Esme gave her what she needed to open her on shop downtown. It was exquisite, there was no way that I could deny that_, _but every once in a while it would dreaned all of Alice's attention. This week was the case in point. And with that going on, there was a path of destrustion everywhere to be seen in our place.

I kept myself busy. I learned in the hard way that was like this that we make time go faster. I go to sleep alone, and wake up alone. I take walks. I work until I'm tired. And that has been my days not just this week, but in the last few I've been okay with that. Kinda of...

I groaned, leaving the papers that I've been working on in a state of controlled chaos on my desk and walking towards the kitchen, to the cupboard where I storage my coffee ingredients. I couldn't help but take a deep breath and smile as soon as I opened it. _My happy place..._

As I put everything together into the coffee maker, I drifted out.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_My cold fingers trailing along his defined chest, up to his neck. I wound them around his skin, pulling him down slowly._

_He stopped an inch from my lips, taking a deep breath._

_"Bella, we should...", I kissed his jaw line"... We can't..." I placed little kisses down his throat." We need to..." I bit gently his neck. "Oh, fuck, Bella...", he said, breatheless._

_"Edward... I need to feel you inside me. Now, baby...", I ordered, emphasizing my point with a gentle tug on his perfect hair. _Yeah, the hair... One of the things that always made me very very happy...

_He suddenly got a grip on _my_ hair, pulling my head backawards, and holding both of my hands up, locking me in this position, when he lowerd down his face again, his swollen lips ridiculously close to mine._ OH GOD, That feels good._  
_

_"You don't get out of the hock doing stuff like that, Swan... You can't do that to me.", he said gazing directly into my eyes. His breath made me dazzled. _I need to taste him... I need to taste all of him.

_"Why _not_?", I asked angrily, already frustrated. _Why was he teasing me like that?

_"Because..." __He sucked on my neck, his hot delicious tongue sliding along my skin. "I can't think straight when you do that.", he whisper into my ear, his voice __low and hoarse. "And I, Miss Swan...", he continued as __I shut my eyes, enjoying the sensation all too much._ Boy, if I don't a have freaking vivid imagination! _He pulled his face back, placing a few small, warm, luxious kisses on my bottom lip. "... need..." and one kiss "... to..." and another kiss "... stay..." and one more "foc..." and then I trusted my hips on his, the need of feeling his erection getting the best of me_._ "Oh Fuck, Bella! You're killing me woman, and I'm trying to make a point here." he groaned and I smiled. I loved that I had this efect on my dream Edward._

_"Me too..." I trusted my hips against his again."And my point is, I need you in me." He put his hand on each side of my hips and brought then down once more.  
_

_Realesing my hips, he brought his hand up and ran his fingers along my face, moving my hair out of my eyes then using the back of his hand to caress my cheek._

_"As I need to be in you, but... Bella... I... This might change everything," I whispered against her mouth._

_"It already had...", I said back, kissing him with a __passionate kiss._

_"Bella, I can't...", he said in a shaky voice and then everything was could again._

_Next thing I know, __ I was moaning as I flopped back in the mattress, throwing the covers over my head with a groan. The morning light hiting my eyes so hard that I wanted to yell. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head pounded, my mouth was dry, my stomach was in knots, and my heart felt like it was on fire. I almost wanted to _cry_, that's how frustrated I was. _Say it again: how did I let myself get to this point? _I was, for sure, having an alergic reaction to the universe.

_Stop this, Bella! You can't be like that., I scoled at myself._

'Ease for you to say. You just have to sit back there and watch the shit happening', I thought back at me. Great. Now I'm a freak who have talks with her inner thoughts. Fucking fantastic!

_You might be nutts, but... you deserve someone that will stay... That's for sure, girl. _

I rubbed my hands on my face._ Why can' t I just move one? Why I still need him so much?  
_

"Rough day?", I got startled as I heard Alice cheered voice speak to me. _How did I didn't notice when she got in? _I shook the thought off.

"You don't have a freaking clue. Yours?", I asked as I turned and poured a cup of coffee to came behind me to check out what I was doing. I rolled my eyes.

"Huummm... Yumy yumy, coffee. I sure need one.", she said, looking for a cup.

I snorted. "What?", she looked offended.

I giggled. "Have you met my friend Alice? She have more energy than this city whole power sistem put together. She doesn't need coffee, buddy."

"Oh flash news for you, honey. Yes, she does. She does when she had a hell of a week at work. Oh, Gosh, I'm spent!", she said, taking a sip from her cup and leaning back in the counter chair. "This is delicious, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah..." I said as a reflex, didn't even realizing that she was looking at me. I was already long gone, lost in my thoughts.

_**~FLASH~**Edward placing me gently back onto the mattress**~FLASH~** Edward's fingers gripping my hips with force as he pushed his face into mine, roughly. **~FLASH~ ** Edward placing kissed all over my body, teasing, adoring... **~FLASH~**_

"Bella?", I heard someone calling from the distance, not really caring to know who it was. "Bella?", this someone started to snap his fingers in some place near my face.

Ok, now _that_ got my atention. "What?", I asked startled.

"You there all flushed and dazzled and dreaming, over there. What's going on? Did Jacob called?", she asked clapping her hands and bouncing in my direction, coming to a top right next to me. I blush even harder. I didn't want her to see my face. I didn't want her to figure me out.

"Come on, Bella! Give me something to work with, here! You looked so distraught today," she said without hesitation, looking directly at my face.

I closed my eyes "Yeah, I had a lot on my mind.", I sighed. "But it isn't about Jacob. Actually, haven't heard from him since the hospital thing. He maybe was delusional when he said that to me." It was the best that I could offer her right now. If I tell her the truth, she would freak out on me.

"That's bullshit, Bella! He likes you! It's so freaking obvious that it's creppy, sort of.", she giggled. But all I could offer her was a sly smile and a side hug. She sighed. "It's him again, isn't? You are thinking about him." That wasn't a question. I let her go, turn back my atention to my coffee.

"No, I'm not.", I tried a statement with few words, so the lie wouldn't be so obvious.

"You are lying. I know you're lying. You know how I know? Cause you're a bad liar!", she shout it back at me, turning my body again in her direction. _Man, she is strong for someone so tiny!_

"Alice, what do you want from me? Seriously! Because yes, it's about your freaking fucked up brother that I'm thinking about. I miss him and I can't help it! What do you want from me? That I tell you that I don't love him? Well, I can't do that!_", _I snaped back at her, already feeling guilty because of my reaction. I know that she is just trying to help me.

"What I want from you? I think you should be asking what I want _for_ you. _For you!_ Cause you might not see this, Bella, but all I want is_ for _you to be happy. _For you_ to have someone that will deserve your love, someone that will be worth your time.", she gave me her back, probably not wanting me to see her face, but I knew that she could cry at any minute now because, I was about to cry too. We hate fighting... Since ever. She was alking back to her side of the counter. " Look, I'm deeply sorry that my brother is that much of an ass to be this guy, but I don't think that the right guy will appear in your life when you don't want him here. Bella, you need someone that loves you like you should be loved. You deserve someone that will stay for you._"  
_

" Alice, how in heavens can you think that could be an ease thing for me to do? He was my whole life for so long that I can't even count.", I said as I wiped some tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

" I don't think that this would be ease. Not at all. I, from all people, know in first hand how hard this is for you, but... Bella, that was a several freaking years ago, for Christ sake! I didn't even recognize you anymore. Look, I'm aware that this must have been harsh on you, but I also know that there is a version of you without Edward and is not this. You can't let him steal your identety like this." Alice said in frustation, gesturing in my direction from across the counter. " Bella, please. I know that this must be freaking dificult for you, but is for your own good.", she said, looking into my eyes

I let out a groan before I could help myself. " Oh God! Do we really need to have this conversation again?", I asked in aggravation, rhetorically.

" Have you only once really heard what I am saying here?", it was also rhetorical.

I sighed, replying in a sharp tone. " Fine, I'll get over Edward tomorrow."

And then, I stormmed out back to my room, collapsing onto my bed, where time doesn't exist and the world could stop.

I took a deep breath, embracing my pillow, still crying a little. Was just then that I realized: I still ccould smell him in my room. I didn't really know why. Maybe it's because somewhere in my twisted mind it will be always raining a slow and endless drizzle that will remind me of his smell: breathtaking and coffee and mint and... It just feels safe, _so_ safe. And I'm not ready to give that up.

At least, not just yet...

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was very very busy this week. All things got crazy around here. But I'm back! **

**Hope you like the chapter. It's not one of the best, I'll admit that much, but it's also necessarie. Things have to start to happen, don't you guys agree? **

**So, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I really love to got this feedback from you. It helps a lot with the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Okay, that's about it... See you guys next chapter and, in the mean time, go check it out _"Beautiful stranger"_, by my dear british sister and beloved friend _Miss E Robison._ The link is .net/s/5627275/1/Beautiful_stranger . It's really great! You guys are going to love it! **

**_Summary: _**_Edward Cullen finds himself in the bar night after night, drowning his sorrows, until Bella Swan walks into the bar, also running from her problems, can they help eachother over the issues and barriers they have in their way? Rated M for later chapters. _

**Knock yourselves out! =D And, don't forget:**

_** REVIEW!!!!**_

**See ya!**

**A **


	12. Surprise, Surprise!

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_I let out a groan before I could help myself. " Oh God! Do we really need to have this conversation again?", I asked in aggravation, rhetorically._

_" Have you only once really heard what I am saying here?", it was also rhetorical._

_I sighed, replying in a sharp tone. " Fine, I'll get over Edward tomorrow."_

_And then, I stormmed out back to my room, collapsing onto my bed, where time doesn't exist and the world could stop._

_I took a deep breath, embracing my pillow, still crying a little. Was just then that I realized: I still could smell him in my room. I didn't really know why. Maybe it's because somewhere in my twisted mind it will be always raining a slow and endless drizzle that will remind me of his smell: breathtaking and coffee and mint and... It just feels safe, so safe. And I'm not ready to give that up._

_At least, not just yet..._

**and a little while before that...**

_She giggled. "Sorry, but I think murphy didn't remembered you exactly. You just was a little too close to a life-threatening situation magnet."_

_I laughed. "Okay. Whatever you say. But... What I want to ask you is..."I took a deep breath. **I can do this. I have to... There is nothing on the way now.** "Would you like to go on a date with me, sometime?" I blurted out._

_I looked at her face, trying to read her reaction... **Please, say 'yes'! Please, say 'yes'! Please, say..."**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Surprise, Surprise!  
**

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up." ---- Neil Gaiman_

**Jacob POV**

I was walking out from the airport with my luggage, the could air in Seattle hitting my face full force. _Yeah... Home, sweet home._ Just that thought made me smile. And, as much of a fool I might be looking like right now, there was a very simple reason to it: I would finally be able to see Bella again. I immediately felt my stomach twisting with exciment.

It has been two weeks since the day at the club/hospital, when I asked her out. She never gave me an answer. Not really. But I had this feeling that things will finally work out for us. I didn't knew why, but seriously dude, what could possible go wrong now?

_Famous last words..._

Oh, go piss another person off.

_Can't, you idiot! I'm your __conscience!_

Yeah, yeah! Bit me!

But, for real, she was there, for the first time in many many years that I know her, she was single and if memorie doesn't let me down, that never happened before. By the time that Bella could possible notice me and my feelings for her, all the guys from Forks were already backing off because of Cullen. And she seemed so happy with him... _Humm... I wonder what happened. _Yeah, well, whatever it was, he didn't really deserved her. It was his lost, really. _Thank God_ he was stupid.

I got into a cab and every mile shorter to my place made me smile even wider. I would talk to her today. She never gave me a answer and I need to know.

_Okay, Jacob. Your sounding like a needy high school girl, right now. Get a hold of yourself!_

Oh, would you shut up already, inner me?

I was already taping my foot at every single second, when the driver, probably annoyed as hell, finally pulled into my drive away. I quickly paid him and get my things into my place. There was some mensages in the machine that I let it playing while I would got my things settled. Dad was complaining again about Paul and Becca didn't having their own place yet, than my boss was asking about the trip. I would catch up with him another time. Then there was that weird lady from the hospital reminding me my check up with doctor Eleazar in two days. And then strangest thing happened. There this a message from this girl asking where the hell was I and why didn't I had called Bella yet. That was odd... I was scanning my brain to make sense of what I was listen, trying to figure out who it was when her voice went two octaves above her already high tone. Than I recognized. It was Tiny's voice. She was very alarmed, telling me to call her cel ASAP, that she needed to talk to me. Had something happened to Bella while I was gone? Of course something might had happened to Bella in two weeks. Because, well... Let's face it, it's Bella Swan that we are talking about!

I got nervous all the sundelly and grab my phone to call the number that she left me. Than it hited me again: How in hell had Tiny got my number? She picked up in the second ring, not letting me anytime to breath or say 'hello', for that matter.

"Where have you been, Jacob Black?", she yelled at me over the phone, in a tone that would have possibly sound a lot more amusent if I wasn't so worried. I almost went death with that. Mental note, for future references: Keep the phone very far away from my ears when I would talk to Tiny. "Have you no decense at all? Why didn't you called Bella? I thought you liked her! What is you deal, then? Hã?".

She kept talking about nonsense things until I cut her off.

"Hey, Cullen chick. Calm down! I stil need my ears, please. Could you try speak slowly and in english, please? It's Bella okay? Something happened?"

" Of course something happened, you idiot! My shitty brother, that was what happened. Look, long story short, Edward was a jerk to her a long time ago and I need that Bella move on. She deserve to be happy and I have this feeling that you might be someone really important for her.", and there she was talking to much with so little information again.

"Hey, Tiny. Listen. Focus!"

"What? Wait. Tiny?", she asked.

_Ops... I did just said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Sorry, It's just that I didn't remember your name from that day. I just know that you are Cullen's sister and you are really Tiny.", I started to say, as an apologie when she giggled like a crazy person.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's Alice, by the way. But Tiny it's okay, for now.", she said, sounding amused with the nickname. Than she giggled again.

"What?", I asked, puzzled with the reaction.

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just thiking how you call Rosalie without her knowing.", she said in wonder, sounding awfully amused at this point.

"You mean , the bitchy one, Blondie?", I asked.

Alice laughed so hard that I think that she droped the phone, in some point. I heard a loud thund, for sure.

"Alice? Alice?", I called her.

"Hi, okay... Sorry. So, what you waiting for to call Bella?", she asked, demaning again.

"Well... I wasn't thinking about call her... I was more thinking about go to your place to see her. I actually asked her out that day at the hospital, but she never gave me an answer. ", I told sincerely.

"Oh yeah? Hey, here's an idea, then...", she started to say and as more that I heard, more my smile grew. This Tiny was really... I don't even no what. But I liked it!

* * *

**Bella POV**

After picking up my thing's and Alice's at the dry cleaning, I bought some coffee and a few new books that I've been looking for and was heading back to home. As I parked my black Beetle Convertible **(AN.: Picture is at my profile) **when I noticed some really tall guy at our door way. Some delivery? As I got off the car, the guy turned in my direction, smiling like a fool. And with that, I recognized who it was: Jake. I couldn't help but smile back to him, when he approached me, but I was able to hide my surprise when I saw him there.

He grabbed me in the tightest hug ever and made lost my breath and laughed at my reaction.

"I don't need to look so surprised, you know?", he said still smilling and helping me with my stuff until my doorway again.**  
**

"What? It has been two weeks. You didn't called, you didn't showed up... I thought you had died or something...", I said playfully, bumping my shoulder at his. _Or at least at some place at his arm... Was he taller than the last time that I saw him?  
_

"Oh, I did die.", he said, looking at me every now and then from the corner of his eyes. "From rejection! How could you left me upon that hospital bed all alone like that?It still hurts, ya know?" He said, faking a hurt expression for me to feel guilty. Truth be told, I was, a little bit.

Last time we saw each other, he had asked me out and I didn't knew what to say. So I kinda took the first chance I got to run away I wasn't about to confess this to anyone. Let alone to him!

"Oww... You're a big boy. You'll get over it!", I said as I turn to him when we reached the door. Okay... It was my turn to do something, wasn't it? "Would you like to come in and grab a cup of coffee? Don't worry. I bought it, didn't make it. But, if I can say so myself, I make a pretty damm good coffee.", I offered. Alice would be so proud of me right now.

"Sure, sure. Alright.", he said as his smile grew even bigger. It made me happy, see him happy like that. I didn't knew why, but it did. It felt right to see tha shinny blinding smile.

When I opened the door, there was no other reaction that I could have made. I gasped. It was the most beutiful thing in the world. My living was full of rose petals, candle light, and a soft delightful music was playing on the back ground. I didn't quite knew yet what it was, but it made me so calm, so happy. Behind me, pushing me inside, Jacob took a deep breath and spoke to me once again.

"And... About I'm being a big boy and that I would get over it. I have to say that I wouldn't. So, seeing that you didn't give me an answer about go out in a date with me, if you don't go out in a date with me... I brought the date to you. Do you mind?", he asked, taking place in front of me, still smiling, but looking really nervous now.

I feel kinda bad for nat being able to say anything. I was so touched for this gesture, but... "How... The candles, the roses... How did you get in here to do all this?", I breathed the question out, struggling to talk.

"Alice helped me. She come home and let me in, while you were gone. She is a little bit over the top, isn't she?", he asked, laughing quietly probably at something that Alice had done before.

"I'm sorry for her! Really! She is a full time job. No wonder caffeine it's my second best friend. I need it to handle my best friend.", I said giving he a worried look.

He laughed out loud at my expression. "Not to worry, Bells. Tiny gave me a lot a help today. She really cares about you, doesn't she?", he said, leading me to my dinner table, that was settled for a meal for two.

"Tiny?", I asked him, puzzled.

"Oh, sorry. I mean Alice."

I laughed a little about Jake's nickname for Ali before I said anything again. "She does... She is my rock, you know? I don't know how my life would be without her and I don't wanna know, really.", I said, sincerly. "Wow, Jacob, look at this table! It's perfect!"

"Well, Miss Swan." he pulled me a chair "Have a sit please. Our dinner will be ready in..." he give it some thought, looking at his fancy watch." ... about five minutes. How does that sound?", he asked, very serious.

I giggled. "Wait, are you cooking?", I asked, wide eyes.

"As much as I rather impress you by saying that I am, I don't want you to have food poisoning. So... No. I order it. Itallian it's good for you?", he asked, making sure that I was okay with everything that was going on here. I must have been smiling like a nutt job because he took it as a 'yes'.

The dinner went lovely. We were enjoying ourselves, talking about our childhood, our dreams, what were we doing with out lives right now... Jacob was restauring cars for living now, and he has been all these last two weeks out in a job. He also congratulated me about my book. It was so much fun. I belive that I haven't laughed so hard in such a long time.

We were dacing at the sound of Wonderwall, Bryan Adams version. I was feeling so content ans so peacefull. Jake has been so sweet all night and I was truly happy at that moment. My head has relying at his chest, and we just danced, in silence. And it felt so right. Out of nowhere, the phone started to ring. That startled us back out of the bubble of peace that we were in. Jacob meant to back out a little to give me room to pick it up, but I didn't wanted to.

"No... Let it ring. The machine will get it.", I said going back to my place at his chest where I was once before. He just smiled at me and held me even closer. The phone continued to ring some more when the machine finally pick it up.

The voice that took over my ears was really unexpected. **_"Hey, girls! How are my two beuatiful daugthers? I miss you!"_,**Esme started to say in a cheerfull tone. **_"So, I'm calling you guys to let you know something. Edward called. He is coming back to Seattle tomorrow night.",_** I freezed and at the same time I felt Jacob tensed up. _What? What did she just said? "**So... Call me so we can arranje some details? Love you girls! Carlisle said hello too! By-ye!"**_

I lift my head up only to find a very tense Jacob looking right into my eyes. _Oh God! Oh God! This can't be happening. This can NOT be happening!  
_

* * *

**Things have been a lot crazy around here, so forgive me for the late update. It will be like this until next month, at least. But I did my best to get this chapter done to try to cheer my little sis****ter up (yes, E, you're my little sis. I don't care if you're older! :P)  
**

**Liked the surprise, sis? =D I hope so. But E, honey, I hope that this has at least took your mind off things for a while. I know I can't be around that much, nowdays, and that I'm a awful sister for it, but I'm always here for you, 'kay?**

**Special thanks for all the reviews. It's really great to see what you guys think about my work so far, so I can improve things.**

**_Cicas33, Miss E Robison, jlb7512, sbreetwilighter, EdwardCullensMyDreamMan,... _Anyway, Thank you very much for the lovely words always and for the support. You guys are the best!**

**For the rest of my readers, please, don't be shy. I would love to hear what you have to say about the story, so please,**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Family Reunions

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_**"So, I'm calling you guys to let you know something. Edward called. He is coming back to Seattle tomorrow night.",** I freezed and at the same time I felt Jacob tensed up. What? What did she just said? "**So... Call me so we can arranje some details? Love you girls! Carlisle said hello too! By-ye!"**_

_I lift my head up only to find a very tense Jacob looking right into my eyes. Oh God! Oh God! This can't be happening. This can NOT be happening!_

_**and a little bit before that, with Edward...**_

_But, as I said, he has been warned. I would have to kill him, if he comes near to Bella ever again. And I already know that he will. He's not used to being threatened. Carlisle wouldn't be happy about it, but I know that my mentor, Charlie, would suport my decision. Because I couldn't let anything threaten her life. This girl... This woman, actually... She's my everything. (...)_

_I couldn't just stay away anymore. Because, right now, she took my breath away. I wanted nothing more than to show her that I wasn't going anywhere, that I was here for her. That I just wanted to be with her, for all the eternity. She had me wrapped around her little and delicate fingers, and I couldn't react. I was hers, unequivocally._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Family Reunions**

_"If you don't believe in ghosts, you've never been to a family reunion"._ **~Ashleigh Brilliant**

**Bella POV**

"Yes, mother. We will be there.", Alice spoke on the phone.

I groaned loudly. She scowled at me, mouthing for me to shut up with no cerimony at all. I rolled my eyes.

"No, mother. Bella and I will be there, we'll be fabulous as always and that will be no trouble at all.", Esme must have said something, cause Alice didn't spoke for a while and then replied. "No, I'm calling you mother 'cause you're being bossy."

I giggled. Live it to Alice to talk with her mom like that. I knew Esme just meant good, by setting up this meeting with all the family, but... I just... I mean, now that Edward was here I really hadn't figured out yet what I should do about it. I mean, I have been quite successful on my task of not see him just yet, but... Should I just act like nothing ever happened? Should I play cool with everything? Should I show him just how angry I am? How badly he had hurt me? I sighed. This was much more that I could handle. But, as it seems, I'm the only one who thinks that way.

"Mom, relax. Tomorrow night, eight thirty. Yes, we will be there. Say 'hi' to dad for me. Yeah yeah... Say 'hi' to Edward too. He _is_, after all, my goddam freaking brother anyway.", she blurted ot that last part and then she had to pull the phone way from her ear for a second. I had to laugh at that. "What? Nothing! Love you, mom. By-bye. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, see you tomorrow. By-ye!"

"So, how did that go?", I asked, "For what I heard, it didn't went that well."

"Yes, my dear friend. It wasn't.", Alice turned to me, theatrically. As you might have noticed, we have no escape now. We'll have to be there for the reunion, as mom is calling it", she rolled her eyes at Esme's sweet and loving nature, motioning quote. "_But_ we are under no obligation to be nice with him. We will be at my parents house and, seeing that we were not raised by wolves, we wil be polite but that's about it. "

I groaned again. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a crying baby. This couldn't be happening at a better time! You're a freaking sucessfull writer, New York Times Bestseller, beautiful as hell, and you're finally moving on with your life, Bella. So...", As soon as I realized what she had just said, I had to cut her off, helding my hand in front of her.

"Wait, back up a little. I am what?"

"Moving on with your life.", Alice repetead, in a matter of fact tone, like she was just saying that two plus two are four.. I frowned. _What the hell... "_Oh please... Things with Jacob seemed to be going pretty good the other night, when I came in.", she giggled when she saw all shades of red that my face turned on. After we heard Esme's message at the machine, Jacob and I decided to try to ignore it as much as we could. So decided to pop in a dvd. We sat comfortably on the couch and over time, we were cuddling in each other. Alice came in just to save me by the bell. We got so caught up in the moment that, when Alice came in, Jacob was about to kiss me. I blushed at the thought. "Sooo... How was it?"

"How was it what?", I frowned again, turning my back to Alice, still blushing.

"Oh, come on, Bella! It has been one freaking week.I haven't seen Jacob around here anymore. You didn't gave me any of the juicy stuff. Come on! It's just me!"

"Alice, knock it off. I'm not givin you any of the juice stuff cause there isn't any to give. And you have been cursing a lot. What's got intoyou? You're not like that!" I snapped at her.

She sighed. "Ok, Bella. I'm sorry. It's just that I've been really tense with this whole thing. Don't you see? I love you like a sister! I want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt or upset. I'm just overreacting because I'm stressed with my dumbass brother being back home. That must be it." she said to me as she held her head in her hands and sat by the counter.

My chest got tight, and I felt a knot forming into my throat. I hate when we argue like this. "I know, Ali. I'm stressed too." I sighed again, walking towards her. "So, what's the plan?" I asked, reaching out for one of her hands as she looked up at me. I offered her a small smile.

Her face just light up. "Oh, like you don't know it already! SHOPPING!"

I couldn't help but groaned. "Aaaalice!"

"What? Bella, listen. You'll have to look your best at that freaking dinner party that mom insists that we all come to. We have to make you even more capable of knocking out the living days out of that ass that my parents insist on introducing to people as my brother. That is the least I can do for you, seeing that I couldn't bailed you out of this." she said, flashing me her sparkling smile. I sighed. No matter how much Alice would doll me up, Edward's resemblance with some lost greek divinity would hurt me more that any new dress or make-up would be able to hurt him. _This is so not fair..._

"Alice, do I really have to put up with this?" I spoke before I could restrain myself.

"Bella! Don't you see it? Oh, never mind your reasons for doing this. You was always too good to hold that much of rage upon anyone. You know what? For me. Do it for me. He is in serious need to learn a lesson, if he made this stupid mistake, moving back here." She said back to me, looking as serious as a ever saw her. Where at times like that, that I was forced to remember that I wasn't the only onesuffering here. Edward's betrayal, he leaving us for a new fancy life in Baltimore, turning his back on all of us, was just as hard on his little sister than it was on me. He was her hero, one day, for Christ sakes. They were made from the same flesh and blood. I couldn't even begin to think how I would be hurt if I were in her shoes. I tried to reach out for her hand. She had to know that I understood, that I was here for here just as much she was for me.

"Alice, look..." She dodged and I end up closing my hand in the air.

"So, we have to hit the mall, and a day spa. Massage, facial,new hair cut... Yeah...", her face got lost in the space, as she visualised our course of action. I was about to talk again when her eyes got in focus again and she grabbed my hand. "Yeah. Busy, busyday! Go get your purse!", she said as she pushed me down to our bedrooms. "Come on. Quick, quick!" she said, clapping her hands. "Oh, and... Your dad is coming too, as he told you?"

I was walking down the hall at that moment, when I stopped and turned to look at her. She arched an eyebrown at me. "What?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise, so act surprised.", Alice replied. I continued to glare at her.

"Thank God we are not actually sisters or we would probably have killed each other by now." I said, arching an eyebrown at her too.

She smiled the biggest smile ever. "Shut up. You love me!"

I was giggling and shaking my head at our silliness. I knew that, no matter what, we would always be there for each other.

* * *

**Charlie POV **

I took a deep breath when I placed myself before the door. The last few days I have been so tense with this whole thing that I feel like I'm loosing focus. The situation with James it's getting too complicated. This guy is trouble, I always knew it. Of all the killers that they sent before, James is so far the most unpredictible and psychotic. The poor Cullen kid got seriously injured and now here we are. It's contingency time. I sighed. I'm too old for this crap...

Taking a deep breath, I reach forward and rung the doorbell. It swung open and I was now facing the most adorable woman that the eyes could reach.

"Charlie, my good friend!", she greeted me with a tigh hug.

"Hello, Esme." I was kinda of unconfortable. These displays of affection aren't really my thing. I blushed a little and cleared my throat.

She let go of me and smiled. "Oh, sorry. How rude of me. Please, come in. Carlisle is waiting for you in his study. The kids are there too." she said, seeming nervous about something.

_Was Bella here already?_ I frowned. "You mean... All of them?"

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Bella and Alice didn't get here yet. I set up the dinner around eight o'clock, so you guys can catch up a little bit." she said, gesturing for me to enter, still nervous.

"Alright, then." I said, coming into the big white living room. I smiled. Somethings never change. I heard Esme behind me taking a deep breath and then the door closing. What is up with her? "What's wrong, Esme?"

She seemed startled by the question. "Oh, no. Nothing at all. I'm happy to see you well, Charlie. It's just...", and with that I got it.

"You was just hoping that this type of reunion wouldn't happen so soon?" I asked, offering to her a smile. I understood her stress now. She already had to handle too much over the years to deal with this kind of thing. It's a known fact that, when it comes to your children, you are never prepared for bad things when they happen.

The relief was obvious in her face. "Yes...", she said weakly, chuckling a little. Then I saw the tear coming down her face. She washed that quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just... Edward was and still kinda is in a really bad shape and putting Bella, my poor baby, throught this night will be hard. They are my babies and I just wished that I could make their pain go away, you know?"

"Yes. I know." I said, patting her lightly. This isn't really my territory. This has been always Carlisle's specialty. I glance at the direction that I recalled being the study. "So... They are over there, right?"

She just nodded and went back into the kitchen. I went to the room and, the closer I got, the better I could hear the exalted voices.

"He was completly careless. And, because of that, we have to put at risk everything that we have been working for?" I heard a very angry female voice. Rosalie. I smiled. She still is just as impetuous as I recalled from her training.

"James was at ten feet from her. TEN FREAKING FEET, ROSALIE! What did you wanted me to do? Let him get her? That man is a psychopath! Are you really still under the impression that if he gets his hands on Bella that he will keep her safe and sound to get her to his boss and we would still be able to reach her? Really, Rosalie? Are you really that naive?" I heard Edward shout back at her. The kid had a point. Running a background on this James person, we all knew better. He was bad news.

"If you don't respect the plan, why did you bother at all to go through with it? Bella hates your guts right now, Edward. And she is much more safe as long as she remains like this. Why do you want to complicate things?" she had a point.

"Rose, babe, calm down... Edward isn't...", a male voice that I supose that was Emmett started but he got cut off. Someone sighed.

"Don't bother, Emmett. Rosalie is very self absorbed to see anyone's point. Why would she do that? She always has the reason by her side,isn't that right, sis?" So Jasper was the one talking now.

I decided that was time to let them know that I'm already here. I knocked. Jasper was the one holding the door open for me, this time.

"Hey Mr Swan. Welcome."

"Hey Jazz. Call me Charlie, for the love of God. Mr Swan was my father." I said as I shook his hand. I took a moment to observe everyone. Edward was sitting in front of Carlisle's desk, facing a angry Rosalie being restrained by a forever patiente Emmett. Watching Edward closely, he really looked bad. I recall a time when I usually end up like that. It's never easy to recover from a gun shot. Let alone three. I let out a breathe that I didn't even realised that I was holding and looked a little further.

Carlisle was also sitting, and was now smiling at me. "You heard enough, my friend?"

"Hello, Carlisle. It has been a while." I said, smiling to everyone.

"And yeah, I heard enough."

"So you agree with me, Charlie." Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We should abort this. He'll stay just while he is healing but that's it. He'll be back under ground again. This is far too dangerous for Alice and Bella. He must not stick around." she finished and I chuckled.

"What's so funny, my friend?", Carlisle asked me. I looked back athim. He was also smiling. _Ha, you know damm straight what is so funny._

"Rosalie." Edward answerd for me. All the guys in the room chuckled. She frowned at us, so I tried to explain. "Rose, listen to me, kid. We get it. Seriously, we all do. You are afraid for what this might do to Bella's feelings. I know. We all are. But this is not a negociation. Since the begining, when Carlisle and I had to step back so the cover for this whole thing could work better, Edward was the one who took over the hard part. Yes, you guys have to risk your necks to pull off this situation. It's dangerous, it's hard and it hurts. But Carlisle and I have to cover for you guys when something goes wrong." She tried to interrupt me, but I held my hand up at her. "Carlisle and I are still in charge. And Edward here is making the smartest move, Rosalie. James made this personal. There isn't enough money in the world to make him change his mind now. He is in this for the pain that he might cause to Edward and how good he will feel if he gets his bloody hands on Bella. I know that you had the best intentions when you were fighting with him here just now, but we have to stick together." And with that, she let out a 'humph' in exasperation and reclained in Emmett's arms. I turned to Edward. "But just to be clear, Edward. No funny business with our girl. And if you are going to try bond with Alice again, be careful with what you're going to do. They are better off not knowing anything. I hope you remember that."

He just nodded. But, just for a second, I was completly aware of his pain. The poor bastard.

"The man has got a point, son." Carlisle said, looking up from his glasses to his son. "And the same goes for all of you. You have to be specialy careful now." and then giving all of us a glance. _Copy that, boss. _

A light knock startled us. The door swung open reveling Esme. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but Alice's car just pulled into our driveway. You guys should dismiss this meeting, for now."

"Thanks, love. We'll be right in the living room." Carlisle flashed a smile to his wife. Always a love fool, that dear friend of mine. Lucky son of a b... good, good mother.

"Alright, then. Show time." I said, rubbing my hands together to prepare myself.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice pulled into her parents drive away and turned the car off. We sat there, in the dark for what it felt like forever. The silence was overwhelming. My heart was pouding throught my chest so hard that I could swear that would jump out at any moment now. I was a nervous wreck, now that we were here and Alice was being kind enough to let me sort things out, not saying a word. Thank God for her. Alice has been always like my angel. A real sister to me, and sometimes she and Esme would take turns as my mother, even though I was a little bit older then her.

I sighed. _Come on, Isabella! Get it together right now! Are you really going to let everyone starving to death cause you're too much of an coward to face him? _

The sound of one of the car doors opening brought from my inner conversation. " Good night, ladies!"_, Jasper's voice made my head go up. _

"Hey Jazz.", I said in a weak voice, offering a small smile.

"Hey love. What you doing out here?", Alice asked, steping out of the car and giving Jazz a little peck at the lips.

"I came to welcome two of three the most beautiful girls of my life. Is that a crime?", he said, huging his girl. Seeing them together like that made me forget for a moment why I was nervous. It was just dinner with friends. It should be safe enough, I guess.

"No, Jazz. It isn't. As far as I know it, anyway.", I said, steping out of the car too.

"Oh, sorry, Bells.", Jasper looked at me looking a little guilt for not opening my door also.

I giggled. _Such a southern gentleman! _"It's really okay, Jasper. You have a perfect diva in your arms. Why in hell would you let it go to get a door for me, man?", I said and Alice and him blushed a little. Oh, it was so much fun when I wasn't the one trying the looks of all shades of red on cheeks.

I walked towards them, and then locked arms with Jasper on his right side while Alice locked on his left side. But, before we got closer to the entrance, Jasper stoped us.

"Something wrong, babe?", Alice asked, a little worried. To be honest, so was I. _What is going on? _

"Oh, No... I mean. There is.", he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing both Alice's hand and mine. "It's jusr... I just feel like I should warn you two about something."

I felt my stomach flip. This cannot be good. " Warning us about what, Jazz?"

"So, you two are probably wondering why Edward is here. I mean, here back in Seattle.", he started.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we kinda are.", Alice said, arching an eyebrown at where this was leading us.

"Well... That's what I want to warn you about. Edward got seriously injured recently. For what I just heard, he was living his late shift at the hospital one day and hard this screammes. He located the source and two guys wew attacking his boss, Charllote. Edward tried to help her out. Got pretty bit up, and, seeing that he wasn't quiting the knight shine armor thing one of the guys shoot him. Three times." Alice and I gasped.

I felt like I was going to throw up. Everything was spinning. '_Too much. Too much.', _my brain kept telling me. "Oh My God. How is he?", Alice asked. I still wasn't able to formulate a coherent setence.

"He is okay, now. Recovering. Your dad brought him back to Seattle, as a matter of fact. Esme wasn't certain how to tell us about this, so she will be pretty shaked up when you guys get in. Edward is cover with bruises but is acting tough, trying to light up the mood, for Esme's sake, you know?", we both nodded. One thing couldn't be denied. Edward was crazy about Esme. His mom meant the world for him.

I looked from Jasper's face to Alice's. She was crying. So fragil. As much angry with him that she might have been, because of me... I got that. He was her brother. The favorite one for so much time in her life. I reached out for her other hand and squeezed it.

"So, I felt like I should give you this head's up so maybe thing could go a little more ease for Esme, alright? Bella, I do realize how this might give you a hard time, but the situation is pretty delicate. Is that okay? Me, doing this?", he looked at us, uncertain.

"Yes...", we both said, our voices just above a whisper.

"Shit, I didn't want to make you cry.", he said, pulling both of us into a hug.

"Now you listen to me, Jasper Hale. No apologizes will be acepted here. You did nothing but the right thing by saying it to us." I said to him, offering a small smile as I retracted.

He seemed relieved. I wiped away the tears. "So... Should we go inside now, right?"

"Right.", said Alice

We were about to enter the house when the door swung open for us. Esme greeted us with so much urge. Looking at her face, I could tell she have been crying. Oh God... I don't know if I can handle this.

"Hello, my babies.", Esme said give one hug to each one of us. "Jasper, you didn't told me that the girls had arrived yet."

"No, ma'am. It's just that I saw the car and run to the oportunite to be surrounded by this lovely ladies. Can you really blame?", he said, flashing her a smile. That made us girls giggled.

"No, I can't, honey. Now, come on in. You must be freezing out there. Come on. I'm just going to check on dinner, alright? I'll be right back.", she said steping aside from the door way and walked towards the kitchen. Looking around, I noticed Esme fine work making the arrengements for this ocasion. There were candles all over, givin the room an intimate coozy feeling. I sighed. I used to love to hang out here. Carlisle was sitting at his armchair reading a book. When he saw us, he made a motion to stand up, but Alice and I kept him where he were. Giving him a kiss at his forehead. I huged Emmett and Rosalie and, as we sit down on couch. Home... We were all here now. Well... Not everyone, yet.

"Hey Kiddo!", I heard a all too familiar voice and I turned to look. I didn't knew what shocked me the most. Charlie being here at all for this reunion or the fact that he was here, at the bottom stairs helping a very very bad shaped Edward.

"Ha...", I tryied to talk but the words got caught up in my throat.

Charlie turned to Edward, where my atention was focused. I couldn't bring myself to react. My pulse was thudding in my ears. "You got it from here, kid?"

Edward eyes were locked into mine the whole time since Charlie announced their presence. His velvet voice gave me the gooze bumps. "Yes, Charlie. Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid.", Charlie said and came walking in my direction. But I couldn't bring myself to reconhecer his presence. I was too lost in those piercy green eyes and I felt myself blushing furiously. _What is he thinking? Why is he looking at me like that? _Then I felt arms around me, swiping me off my feet.

"Oh, hey dad.", I said, finally looking at him and giving him a smile. The whole time I could feel eyes piercing right throught me.

"How you doing, Bells?", he asked composing himself. I smiled. Family displays of emotion where never our strong.

"I'm okay, dad. A little surprised by your appereance here. Esme didn't tell us that you were coming. Actually, you didn't told me that you were coming.", I arched an eyebrown

Dad blushed. "Er... Carlisle called me. He was anxious, wanted me to pull some strings to got after the bastards that attacked Edward. As a thank you, Esme invited me. Is that a problema, kiddo?"

"Of course not, dad! I missed you. I have been trying to get your policeman ass down here for so long that I'm stunned. That's all.", then I gave him a little peck at his cheek.

"Charlie, why don't you come with me to my study. I've been in some quite need of a good time with an old friend. Are you up to it?", Carlisle stood up, flashing us all a kinda smile.

"Sure. You better be ready for me to kick your sorry doctor ass.", Charlie said back. I rolled my eyes. _Guys. Kids, no matter how old._

_"_Bella, dear. Would you mind to go call us when dinner is ready?", Carlisle asked me.

"Not at all. You guys go have fun.", I said, sitting next to Rosalie. She and Emmett have been watching some sort of reality makeover show for cars._ It kinda remainded me of Jake. A little smile _threatened. Then I heard a hiss and then a gasp. I turned to the direction of the sound and saw Alice talking to Edward. Her face was all worry and Edward seemed to be... blushing? He was obviuosly trying to put Alice at easy, but was feeling very unconfortable with all the atention. _Hã... That was weird. _

I couldn't help but keep looking at him. He had several bruises sprad all over his body. All the fear and anger about his return that I've been feeling vaneshed when I look at what state he got here. And with that everything that I've been feeling turned to horror. The idea of a world without Edward, even if he wasn't meant to be with me, it was impossible painful.

"Oh Edward... I didn't knew. I should had come home earlier. Oh my God. What were you thinking? You could have died, Didn't you even thought for a second what this woukd do to us? To mom? What were you thinking?"_, _Alice said, reaching out for his hand, her voice still shaky. It was nice to see her like that with him. It was like before. Before any heartbreak or anything. Edward hasn't be Alice's favorite person since our break up. I tried, many many times to get her to back off and go make piece with him. But she refused. _At least something good might be about to come out of this, in the end..._

"Alice, please. I'm fine. Dad has been taking care of me. The shoots were through and through, so it was an ease surgery. No major organs or veins got hit. It just hurts a little. I'll be fine, sis. Really.", he said, bringing her next to him.

She curled up next him, trying very hard not to hurt him. Jasper was sitting next to her, rubbing her back to reasurance. He looked up at me and I blush for being caught staring. He offered me a smile and I felt calm. Everything was falling into the right place. I turned back to the tv but couldn't concentrate. My whole body was hyperware of his presence. I could feel the heavyness of his stare burning through my skin and making my body tickle in funny places. My heart was practically trying to jump out of my chest.

"Argh, I'm so angry with you.", then all of us looked back at them. Alice was still curled up agaisnt him. Holding him close. I frowned. "What were you thinking? Do you think before you go and do stupid stuff? Edward, you have people who care about you, who loves you, no matter how stupid you are. All those years, Edward. Haven't you thought about us? Not at all? Gosh, I'm so mad at you.", she kept going, in a weak voice.

"Alice...", a trace of pained touched his perfect sighed, letting his head rest next to Alice's. "Of course I thought about you. All the time. Don't be silly.", then he looked up, locking his eyes with mine. My heart once again gave a not so gentle squeeze of its on. "I just knew that I had hurt you too much. I was afraid that everything was just beyond repair. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. But I couldn't let her got hurt, could I? Mom taught us better then that, right Emm?", He turned his face for his other brother, who looked from me to him and smiled.

I blushed like a crazy person for being caught at that position. _'For Christ sakes, woman.', _I thought, feeling angry with myself.

"Damm right she did!", Emmett said, nodding. His usual brother bear expression at full mode.

"Argh. Just... Don't. Don't ever do this anymore.", Alice said, finally, siting up and turning to look to the both of them. She did her best to put on her all business face so she could prove that she was serious, but she couldn't. Her face tawny eyes sparkling with happiness. Her family was whole again. And, with some work, it might as well heal. The thought made me smile.

Then I heard Rosalie whisper to me while I watch them. "Is everything okay, Bella? Need to get out a bit? You know, no one would blame you...", she seemed clearly anxious about me and Edward being in the same room. Like I was going to fall apart or something. And, thinking it throught, that thought bother me a little. Why am I not having some rage burst? Why... why I feel like I'm finally able to breath again? I looked at her and shook my head. No, I'm going to be strong. For as much time as I can. For Alice. She deserve this moment. It was about time.

"Oh My Gosh, Edward!", Alice said it a little too loud and startled all of us. "You're bleeding.", and all the blood vanesh from my face._ Before I could stop myself, I jump up and rushed to his side and took his face between my hands and held it tight. _

_"Edward, are you okay?", his eyes were kinda out of focus and he wasn't talking to us. " Talk to me! Damm it, Edward, do you hear me? Say something!"_

_That seemed to _trigger something on him. He looked up at me, tried to move his lips but the words didn't seemed to have a way to come out.

"What happened? Edward, son. Edward!", Esme enter the room, running in our direction. "Bella, please. Go get Carlisle and Charlie, please! And all of you, please, give him space.", I didn't want to let go of him, but I ran. Thank God that I didn't make a scene by tripping on my own feet. I open the door of Carlisle's study fiercely. They both, him and dad, were up in matter of seconds.

"Carlisle, come quick! Edward is bleeding and he is not responding. Please!", they ran throught the door.

I felt like air was living my body. Panic was taking over. _No, no, no... So much for a dinner party. _

With shaky legs_,_ I ran back into the living room, rushing back to Edwards side. He was lying on the couch now, head in Esme's lap_. _Charlie was hovering around a little anxious, while Alice was sobbing om Jasper's chest. Rosalie and Emmett just exchanged glances. I sat between them.

Alice reached out for my hand."Are you okay, Bella? You don't seem very well.", she muttered.

"I'm fine, Ali. How is he?", I lied, whispering back. I was dizzy and couldn't wrapped my mind around anything. _He had to be okay. Please, God, let him be okay..._

"I don't know. He was mumbling stuff just now, so I think that this is an improvement. Dad is checking his wounds now.", she said, stealing glances towards them.

"And you, Alice? Are you okay? Do you need something?", I blurted out the words, tryng to fill my mind with any other thing.

Alice squeezed my hand. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just... There is no need for you to do anything. But Bella, you're awfully pale. You're palm is sweating. Are you sure you're okay?", she insisted.

"Oh, Ali, who cares about my stupid sweaty hands? This is nothing. I'm fine.", and looking back to Edward, I try very hard not to cry.

"Emmett, could you take Edward upstairs? He will be out for a while...", Carlisle finally spoke up, looking at his older son.

Emmett just nodded and took his brother away. Every fiber of my being was protesting agaisnt this separation. Every inch was too much. I had to be with him. But I couldn't.

I swallowed, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. _Fuck that; I have to figure out a way._..

* * *

**Edward POV**

My head was pouding. _Damm it! What hell just happened?_ I tried to opened my eyes but I couldn't really bring myself to do it. My whole body felt heavy. I sighed. Everything was aching.

Facing my family like this again was being more hard that I thought that would be. Bella was... I didn't have words to describe. A the moment that Charlie helped me out to get downstairs, it took me everything I had not to reach out and hold her close to me. It literally pained me to be any inch apart from her, since that night at her house, specially. She was acting so indifferent, since I walk into the room. It almost seemed like she was determined to ignore my presence all together. And I guess I deserved that - as far as she knows, anyway...

On other hand, I can recall her calling me 'babe' when I was getting weak. What does that mean? Does she remember that night in her place? I sighed. All I could do was guess, anyway. Another things was that it felt nice have Alice with me like that. I really missed my sister. She and Bella had always been my best friends, my counselors. It was not the same without her. My sister ever was our very own little force of nature. There was no stoping her.

While I was lost in thougths, I heard movements around me. Something like a door opening. Someone was trying very hard not to be noticed. I tensed up, but tried very hard to seem like I was still asleep. This could be Esme or any of the guys.

I felt the bed move a little at my right side and most delicious smell took over my senses. _Bella? _Not even three seconds after my realization, I felt her silky skin touchin my face. A trail of fire was left burning through my skin at every single spot that her hand touched my body, and then every part missed the contact instantly. "Edward? Please. Please, babe... You have to be okay. I can go through anything... Even not having you in my life, but... A world were you don't exist is unberable. Please, don't be so reckless. Alright?"_,_ I heard she plead, her voice just above a whisper, but obviously shaky. I couldn't stand see her suffering.

But when I was about to open my eyes, the most sweet and yet luxious feeling ript throught my body. _Bella kissed me. Bella. Kissed. Me. ME! What is she thinking, now?_ I tried to remain still, but I wasn't able to fight that feeling anymore. So I gave in.

I felt Bella tensed up immediately and back off. That made me open my eyes. Her face was the pure image of shock_, _pale as a ghost._ '_"Bella, I...", she stood up quickly and, still facing me, now blushing with full force, she retracted quickly. "Bella, wait.", I tried to call her back, so we could talk, but she just gave me one more long look and went out the door._ Oh-oh! Big mistake..._

_

* * *

_

**A.N.:** **Guys, I'm so sorry about the daley. It's just that I have been throught a lot lately. But... First things first:**

**- I would like to dedicate this chapter once again to my british sister Miss E Robison. Sis, thanks for the pre-review. I owe you, big time. I hope you know that. Love you, sis. I promise you that NOW I'll catch up with Beautiful Stranger. I swear.  
**

**- Forget the bag in the picture, this was Bella's look at this dinner party. ( ./i/pix/2009/11/05/article-1225353-0711CA0A000005DC-108_ ), just the skirt is a little more short. **

**- Chapter 14 is already on going, so it probably shouldn't take this long again. **

**- And please, don't fogert to let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Never give up Never lose faith

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_**Edward is back in Seattle and now Alice thinks that...  
**_

_"This couldn't be happening at a better time! You're a freaking sucessfull writer, New York Times Bestseller, beautiful as hell, and you're finally moving on with your life, Bella. So...", As soon as I realized what she had just said, I had to cut her off, helding my hand in front of her._

_"Wait, back up a little. I am what?"_

_"Moving on with your life.", Alice repetead, in a matter of fact tone, like she was just saying that two plus two are four.. I frowned. What the hell... "Oh please... Things with Jacob seemed to be going pretty good the other night, when I came in.", she giggled when she saw all shades of red that my face turned on. After we heard Esme's message at the machine, Jacob and I decided to try to ignore it as much as we could. So decided to pop in a dvd. We sat comfortably on the couch and over time, we were cuddling in each other. Alice came in just to save me by the bell. We got so caught up in the moment that, when Alice came in, Jacob was about to kiss me. I blushed at the thought._

_**Charlie, on the other hand, thinks that...**_

_The situation with James it's getting too complicated. This guy is trouble, I always knew it. Of all the killers that they sent before, James is so far the most unpredictible and psychotic._

_"Carlisle and I are still in charge. And Edward here is making the smartest move, Rosalie. James made this personal. There isn't enough money in the world to make him change his mind now. He is in this for the pain that he might cause to Edward and how good he will feel if he gets his bloody hands on Bella. I know that you had the best intentions when you were fighting with him here just now, but we have to stick together."_

_**Oh, and he gave Edward a little warning...**_

_I turned to Edward. "But just to be clear, Edward. No funny business with our girl. And if you are going to try bond with Alice again, be careful with what you're going to do. They are better off not knowing anything. I hope you remember that."_

_**But he didn't warned Bella too...**_

_"Emmett, could you take Edward upstairs? He will be out for a while...", Carlisle finally spoke up, looking at his older son._

_Emmett just nodded and took his brother away. Every fiber of my being was protesting agaisnt this separation. Every inch was too much. I had to be with him. But I couldn't._

_I swallowed, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. Fuck that; I have to figure out a way..._

_**And Edward kinda got caught by surprise...**_

_I felt the bed move a little at my right side and most delicious smell took over my senses. Bella? Not even three seconds after my realization, I felt her silky skin touchin my face. A trail of fire was left burning through my skin at every single spot that her hand touched my body, and then every part missed the contact instantly. "Edward? Please. Please, babe... You have to be okay. I can go through anything... Even not having you in my life, but... A world were you don't exist is unberable. Please, don't be so reckless. Alright?", I heard she plead, her voice just above a whisper, but obviously shaky. I couldn't stand see her suffering._

_But when I was about to open my eyes, the most sweet and yet luxious feeling ript throught my body. Bella kissed me. Bella. Kissed. Me. ME! What is she thinking, now? I tried to remain still, but I wasn't able to fight that feeling anymore. So I gave in._

_I felt Bella tensed up immediately and back off. That made me open my eyes. Her face was the pure image of shock, pale as a ghost. '"Bella, I...", she stood up quickly and, still facing me, now blushing with full force, she retracted quickly. "Bella, wait.", I tried to call her back, so we could talk, but she just gave me one more long look and went out the door. Oh-oh! Big mistake..._

* * *

**Chapter 14 - ****Never give up. Never back down. Never lose faith.**

_"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it_." **- said by Jack Sparrow in Pirates Of The Caribbean**

**Edward POV**

As I stared at the door hanging opened in front of me, I processed the idea of what had just happened here. Bella was here. And she kissed me. She was scared, worrying for my well being, fearing that something might happen to me. I felt the corner of my mouth pull up a bit and a faint ghost of hope took place in my chest without permission. She cared. She wasn't mad at the point of wanting me dead. That much was pretty clear. And she kissed me. She. Kissed. Me. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was so nervous with the fact that I would see her here today. I didn't knew what to expect. Would she remember the other night? I wished that she did, but I also hoped that she wouldn't. I sighed. _Damm, this is a seriously screwed up situation, Cullen. Congratilations.  
_

Slowly, I turned to get out of bed. I had no memory what so ever of how I ended up here, but that was just a small detail. _I have to find Bella._ I actually didn't figured out what I wanted to say to her, something for me to say that wouldn't make me sound like a complet jerk (or so I think that this is how she will interpret me), but I couldn't let her run away from me like this. Not when my heart was screaming so loud that without her, he might just burst and put a end to his agony. I know, I sound corny and ridiculously dramatic, but this was nothing but the truth. I ran my hand throught my hair, feeling anxious. _What should I do?_

As soon as I stood up, I felt a twinge in my head and the room spined a little. My knees felt weak. I took a deep breath, trying to regain control of my body. This had never stop me to do what I wanted before. Just a few cuts and bruises. James had a lucky day but I'll make sure that this never happen again. For my Bella... I build up the energy to walk out of the door and stoped in the hallway._ Where could she possible had go?_ Then my head brought to light the single most obvious option: the music room. Bella used to spend so many hours in there with me. Every time we had a fight, we would end up meeting there and I would play and she would sing to me, dancing as much as she could without everything becoming a disaster of nature.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Bella and I just had a fight, so, of course, I was at the music room once again. Sitting on my bench, I stared at the keys for a while, trying to clear my head. Why was she so stubborn about everything? Couldn't she just be good and see that all that I was doing was showing that I cared? Should I just had sit back and let that guy be all over her, without do anything? The hell that I would do that!  
_

_I looked away from the piano, out at the dark window trying to control all the hush of emotion that were trying to take over me. I was so pissed before, but now I was mostly feeling fear and sadness. I hate when we argued like this. She was so angry. I sighed and turned back to the piano. Every second of our fight playing over and over again in my mind. My fingers grew life of it's on and last thing I know, 'Nothing Else Matters', composed by Metallica **(A.N.: link for the song is in my profile),** was reaching out my ears._

_I hate this. I hate this feeling of failing. I couldn't fail with Bella. She was far too good for me to let her down. It was in moments like this that I felt so underserving of her love. I couldn't believe that she picked me. Me, from all the guys that was down on their knees, asking for her to put them out of their misery. Bella choose to be my girl. Not long after Bella and I started to date, I was on my way to the cafeteria, to find her, when I cross paths with the Newton kid again. For the look on his face, he wasn't quite rehabilitated from the lesson that me and the guys pulled up on him. But he had to be well aware that we wouldn't let he mess up with Bella. He was no good to her. _

_"Lucky bastard...", he mumbled, and I couldn't help but smirk. Yeah. That I was. Not a doubt about it. _

_I was trying harder and harder let myself go loose at the song, trying to calm down a little more so I would see things more clearly, but all I could think was Bella. Bella mad at me. Her angry beautiful brown eyes. I felt my chest get more tight. I had to make things right. I couldn't let everything like it was right now._

_That's when I felt a set of hands at my neck, caressing it softly. The hairs on the back of my necks react instantly. Bella. And without saying a words, still behind me, she gave to the music, lyrics._

**_I never opened myself this way_**  
**_ Life is ours, we live it our way_**  
**_ All these words I don't just say_**  
**_ And nothing else matters_**

**_Trust I seek and I find in you_**  
**_ Every day for us something new_**  
**_ Open mind for a different view_**  
**_ And nothing else matters_**

_I felt every muscle of my body relaxing at her touch, at just the simplest thing like hear her sing. I felt safe and complete when she was with me. Bella was never like any other girls. She was carefree, beautiful, smart, funny and kinda klutz, what just gave her a extra charm. She was perfect in every possible sense of the word. And she was, by my side, choosing to be with me. Accepting me for who I am. No questions asked. _

_The music now was coming effortless. __I closed my eyes, letting myself __feel her presence radiating through my body like a current of eletricide taking over.__Before she kept singing it alone, I continued with her. _**_  
_**

_**Never cared for what they say**_  
_** Never cared for games they play**_  
_** Never cared for what they do**_  
_** Never cared for what they know**_  
_** And I know, yeah**_

_**So close no matter how far**_  
_** Couldn't be much more from the heart**_  
_** Forever trusting who we are**_  
_** And nothing else matters**_

_The last notes faded away and I took a deep breath, and a finally felt a little more alive again. My Bella was here with me and that was all I needed. I twisted around so I could read her face and get a feeling on just how much I let her down this time. I looked up to her, and she was glaring with intensity into my eyes. She locked like that, getting a glimpse every now and then of her soul. I felt every hair on my body stend up. _

_"Hey...", I said whispered breathless. _

_Her lips broked into a smile that dazzled me. _'How did I got so lucky?',_ I caught myself thinking, unable to look away from her and prevent that my own face broked into a full force smile._

_"Hey you...", she said, seeming us breathless as I was. _

_I opened my mouth so I could say something, say that I was sorry. Despite everything that brought that up, I shouldn't had argued with her. It wasn't her fault. She beat me to it, though. "I'm sorry, babe...", she said in a quiet soft voice. "I didn't mean to be so... bitchy about it. I get how that would upset you, but you have to understand that as much as any guy can come near me and try to sweep me off my feet, I really don't care. I'm taken." , she said, looking directly into my eyes. Her hands grabbing and caressing my hair and the back of my neck. Her words made me melt front the inside out. Her musical voice and sweetest touch were sending shivers down my spine.I closed my eyes for a second and then looked up to her again.  
_

_"No... No, love, don't you say you're sorry, Never be sorry when it comes to you being who you are. I love _you_. All of you. Just the way you are. I'm sorry if I act like such a jerk sometimes, but I can't help it. I just have this urge to protect you all the time. I know that you can take care of yourself in this kind of situation, but... It's just my way to show that I care. That I can take care of you and make everything in my power to make you happy. I'm sorry." I'm sorry if I embarresed you or let you down some how. It's just... I love you. So much...", I grabbed each side of her hips and brought her close to me, resting my head at her belly, feeling the heat of her body conforting me. "I just need you to understand that and be patiente with me, okay? I'll try to get better at this. I promise you.", I finished, hugging her small figure. She was so delicate._

_"Alright, then." She replied, still with her hand in my hair, stroking it in such a way that was almost getting me sleepy. I loved how she was able to make me realx like this. "So we're good?"_

_I pulled my head up again, looking at her glorious face again. "I should be the one asking you this. Are we cool?"_

_Her smile got wider. "In the case, we had never been better.", and she bent down to kiss me._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My mouth pulled up on the corners. She was so incredibly beautiful that makes my heart ache. A always welcome ache, if may I say so.

I walked eagerly towards the room. As I got close, I tried to hear if there was any movement inside. And what I heard made my heart sink into my stomach. Sobs were coming from the inside. I decided that was better knock before I came in. And so that was what I did. No answerd, but the sobs became more quiet. I opened the door.

"Bella...?", I asked hesitating. The room was very dark and I barely could distinguish her silhouette. She was near the balcony, looking at the sky, I think... But I was sure that she had her back to me. The silence was unbearable.

"What do you want, Edward?", Bella asked me, her voice weak, like she was fight back tears. I felt a knot building up into my chest. "Because if you're here to mock at me or something, you can stop right where you are. Don't come near me, please.", the last part of her statement sound like a plead.

"Mock you? Why would I do that?", I asked. Hearing her say that hurted more than words could express. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you. I never did. I recognize that this...", I signed at the space that was keeping us apart. "... this awful thing that is going on between us is my own fault. I'm not trying to deny anything. I'm actually here to apologize. You have all the reasons on the world to be mad at me, cause I was an ass. But...", I put one hand over my heart: an unconscious movement to try to hold it at one piece. " I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. Cause I _did_ loved you. Hell, I do love you... I know that I have no right to come here and say this to you, but... I don't know. Maybe I still could had you if I didn't had been such a moron. I blew it. And I don't even know how to beging to tell you or show you this, but I _am_ truly sorry.", she slowly was turning to me, and the moonlight make ir possible to caught a glimpse of her face. It was all covered with tears. Just as my face was, now. I couldn't help it. It still hurts too much. And I couldn't hide much more things from her. I was reaching my limit.

"Say something...", I begged, as she completly turned to me.

"What do you want me to say, Edward?", she asked in a detached voice. Her face was solid in a mask of smootheness, unreadable. I figured that she was trying very hard to hide something from me. That alone was enough to almost get me insane.

"Anything...", I replied, taking a step in her direction.

She took a step back. "What do you want from me, Edward?", her voice just above a whisper. I wish that I could see her powerful eyes better at this light. I needed to know what emotions exactly she was trying to keep in check from me."Hm? What do you want me to say? To do?", she kept talking, though she try to remain aloof. I could feel something building up in my chest. Panic, maybe. I wasn't sure. "Cause I really don't know what you're expecting to happen here. Look, I'm sorry for before, at your room. But...", she was starting to babble a little, the way that she was used to do when she was anxious.

"But?", I let the question out before I could think about the consequences. I couldn't be certain about the answer to that and I was starting to freak out a little. I try to hide my emotions could play this game and I always was better in it.

"What happened tonight was a mistake. It wont happen again, I can assure you this much. And it also made me realise that it's time for a change. I'm tired of listening to the sound of my tears all the time, Edward. Tired to pretend to be okay with everything when I'm not. I want to be able to really feel what I'm letting people see plastered on my face. When you decided without consulting me to go to Baltimore and breaking things up between us, you broke my heart in so many pieces that I couldn't even count. You left me broke and miserable. And that's on you, Edward. All these years... Six years, to be precise, and You didn't thought that I deserve not even a word from you. And then there was the thing withAlice, when she went to visit you there. It was just the icing on the cake. You just didn't broke me but you end up with the respect that your little sister had for you when she caught you with that Tanya person in so little time after you left Seattle. After you left your old life behind. I mean, who are you? Because the Edward I once knew and loved wasn't able to do this to his family. Or to me, for that matter." we heard a horn outside. Bella turned quickly to glance above her sholder and sighed and relieve. I couldn't see exactly what she saw. "That's Jacob. Remember him?"

Realization hit me and I could help but feel angry. _What was he doing here?_ I could bring myself to talk as I imagine how better would it make me feel if I crush his scoll at a wall somewhere else, seeing that I didn't want to get Bella _that _upset, so I just nodded.

'Well, I have to go.", she said, taking a deep breath, when she spoke again, her voice sounded more firm. "Have a goodnight, Edward. I hope you'll feel better soon.", she finished her sentence, whipping away her tears when the horn sounded again.

"Good bye.", she said softly was she glance at my eyes once more and passed by me.

"Wait!", I grabbed her wrist. "Please... Don't go...", _Whay was I expecting, anyway? That she would welcome with open wide arms? And now this... Jacob here, taking her away from me. Finally, as he have been dreaming since high school or whatever._I could hear the blood pounding stronger behind my ears and, also, much more faster than usual.

She took a deep breathe and stared at the ground for a long moment. "Edward, let go off me.", she told me, looking directly into my eyes, burning with some emotion that I couldn't quite place my finger on it. "Please... I... I can't...", she let out a heavy sigh, trying to retrieve control of her emotions. Then, she leaned foward, got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly to my right cheek for the briefest of the moments. My eyes closed at the feeling. "Take care of yourself.", she choked out the words, her hot breath caressing my skin.

That action caught me so out of guard that I let my hand loose and she choose that moment to walk away from me. After the feeling of her silky skin at mine, all that was left behind was a gentle wind with her passage.

She was gone.

I close my hand in the air, this time. And a whole burst open in my chest.

My heart was gone with her.

_Again._

* * *

**Esme POV**

I was heading upstairs, looking for Bella, when she hadn't come back to the table. She said that she wasn't feeling very well and excused herself to go to Alice's room, use the bathroom and breath a little of fresh air at the balcony. I got worried. She really wasn't looking so well for a while now. And I had this hunch that I knew why. So I helped her out to excuse herself from the table. She wanted to see Edward, I was almost certain of it.

_My poor kids._ I sighed. I first went to Edward's room to check on him. As I said, it was all a hunch. I could be wrong, anyway. I got close to his door and I noticed that it was open. I don't think that Emmett would have left it that way. Getting closer, I furtively looked inside. Nothing. Only a messy bed.

I went a little further and opened Alice's old room. Everything remained untouched. Bella was here either._ Where are they?_

As in a answer to my silent question, the music room door burst open and a very shaky Bella came from the inside.

She stoped on her tracks when she saw me. "Oh, hey, Esme.", she said giving a quick glance to my face and then looking at her feet. But was long enough so I could have a good look at her face. She was crying.

"Bella, dear...", I rushed to her side, placing my arms around her. "What's wrong?"

She sobbed a little and shook her head. "Nothing, really.", her head was resting now in my chest. "I'm just not feeling that great. I head a headache.", She looked up at me, wiping away the tears froom her face. That broke my heart. I brushed lightly the tip of my fingers at her face.

"Oh my baby...", my chest got tight. "Can I get you anything? Would you like that I get Carlisle here so he could get a quick look at you?", I offerd, knowing well enough that her problem wasn't a physical one.

Her eyes widened. "No! No... I don't want to be a buzz kill. Everyone is having such a good time... No. I...", she hesited, giving a quick glance towards the music room door. _So Edward is there... Good to know. _She took a deep breathe and went on. "I called a friend. He came to pick me up. Tell Alice that I'm sorry and I'll see her at home, okay? And , if it isn't too much to asked, please ask dad to call me. I want to see him some more, before he heads back to Forks."

"All right, dear. If you think that it's better that way...", I agreed, rubbing her back lightly.

"It is...", she nooded, eyes closed. Then she hugged me tight. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome, my baby. You know that I'm here for you, don't you?", I replied. She took a step back and looked at my face, brushing gently her finger at my cheek. "And don't worry.", I glance to the door from where she had just came out. "I wont tell the others."

She smiled a little, but didn't reached her eyes. "I know. Thank you.", She sighed."I better go. Thank for the lovely dinner, Esme. I hope I'll see you soon. Bye."

She gave me a quick peek at the cheek and walked away. _Oh, my little girl... _

A lingered for a little while at the hallway, debating either or not go after, but I decided agaisnt it. She needed her space and I wouldn't be no help to her while she would try to sort things out. Then I turned to go check on Edward. As I was about to walk in, I heard a quick sound of piano keys being pressed._ Slowly I walking in, _and went so stand behind him, at the bench, reching out to put a free hand on his shoulder. I have no idea of what had going on between the two of them here but that didn't stop me from worrying about  
him.

His body tensed up when I touched him. "Hey son...", he seemed to be concentrating on relaxing, taking deep breaths from time to time. I went on. "What you doing here? You should be resting..."

Still not turning to me, but putting his hand on top of mine, he replied. "Nothing, mom. Just have something on my mind...", he said softly.

"Yeah, I saw her...", I whispered.

"I know. I heard.", it was silent for a moment and them he squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry, Esme. I shouldn't had come back."

"What? Edward, don't be silly. You're my son. I missed you here. This house is too big just for me and your dad. I miss my babies.", I smiled, "Besides, it's not like you didn't came to work too. James is here. We need you.", I sighed, squeezing his hand back.

"I know, but... I shouldn't got Bella involved in this again. I hurt her enough already. This is unecessary pain.", he spoke slowly, measuring his every word. "I can't stand the thought of hurting her but I can't keep her from hurting either. I feel... Helpless. Useless. The whole point of this arregement was that Bella could have an oportunite to enjoy life, without worrying about you or any of us to be in danger. And now that she seems to have a chance to finally acomplish this I... I can't seem to be able to do it. I don't seem to be able to let her be. I love her, mom. What should I do?", he sighed in defeat and I could feel his pain passing through me as we were one. I knew what he was going through. Love was just like this. It gives someone the power to tear you apart as much as it gives the power to make you brand new.

"I don't know, son. I didn't liked this plan from the begining. I love you both so much to like things the way they are. But Charlie was decided and got your support at first. Carlisle and I couldn't really argue about it. But, son...Don't lose your hopes. I have faith that this madness wont last long. And once Bella finds out everything, all we can hope is that she'll understand and forgive us. Sounds artificial, kinda forced, but I believe at that saying 'If is meant to be, it will be.' Have faith, Edward. We have to believe.", _I really hope that she'll forgive me too... My voice became broken, cracking at the thought of her hating me for what I had done. I hope she'll understand that I just wanted to protect her. _I swallow hard.

"Oh mom... I'm being selfish, am I not? I'm so sorry.", he said, turning to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, like he used to do when he was just a little boy.I felt his body trembling. My boy was crying... I looked up at the sky and gasped for air. _How much more a mother's heart can take?_ I looked down at him again and kissed the top of his head, hugging more tight.

"It's okay, my love. I understand. Don't worry...", was all I said.

We stood like that for a moment, trying to support each other. When his sobs calmed down, I lifted up his face and smiled timidly at him. "Let's see if Emmett left you any food, shall we?"

He chuckled and wiped the tears out of my face as I did the same to him. "Oh, I seriously doubt that.", he teased as he stood up and, arms still around my waist, lead us throught the door. "Your cooking is too good. That's why Emmett, with that appetite got so big.", he laughed.

I hit him lightly at his arm. "You are such a boy!"

"I'm your little boy, though.", he smiled, kissing my cheek.

I laughed. _Yes, my little boy was at home..._

_Finally._

_

* * *

_

_**Thank you all so much for reading my story. It feels good to be able to share this with you guys!**_

_**Did you liked the chapter? I hope so! I'll try to update soon, again. I promise!**_

_**I would like to send a kiss to my British sister. She went on her holiday this week, but I miss her terribly already! E, xx**_

_**Well, thanks for reading it and please, let me know what you think!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**A xx  
**_


	15. All About the Shattered Hearts

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_**Edward is back in Seattle and now Alice thinks that...**_

_"This couldn't be happening at a better time! You're a freaking sucessfull writer, New York Times Bestseller, beautiful as hell, and you're finally moving on with your life, Bella. So...", As soon as I realized what she had just said, I had to cut her off, helding my hand in front of her._

_"Wait, back up a little. I am what?"_

_"Moving on with your life.", Alice repetead, in a matter of fact tone, like she was just saying that two plus two are four.. I frowned. What the hell... "Oh please... Things with Jacob seemed to be going pretty good the other night, when I came in.", she giggled when she saw all shades of red that my face turned on._

_**Charlie, on the other hand, thinks that...**_

_The situation with James it's getting too complicated. This guy is trouble, I always knew it. Of all the killers that they sent before, James is so far the most unpredictible and psychotic._

_"But just to be clear, Edward. No funny business with our girl. And if you are going to try bond with Alice again, be careful with what you're going to do. They are better off not knowing anything. I hope you'll remember that."_

_**But he didn't warned Bella too...**_

_Every fiber of my being was protesting agaisnt this separation. Every inch was too much. I had to be with him. But I couldn't._

_I swallowed, trying to dislodge the sudden lump in my throat. Fuck that; I have to figure out a way..._

_**And Edward kinda got caught up in surprise...**_

_But when I was about to open my eyes, the most sweet and yet luxious feeling ript throught my body. Bella kissed me. Bella. Kissed. Me. ME! What is she thinking, now? I tried to remain still, but I wasn't able to fight that feeling anymore. So I gave in._

_**And turns out that she wasn't really on the way to forgive him...**_

_"What happened tonight was a mistake. It wont happen again, I can assure you this much. And it also made me realize that it's time for a change. I'm tired of listening to the sound of my tears all the time, Edward. Tired to pretend to be okay with everything when I'm not. I want to be able to really feel what I'm letting people see plastered on my face. When you decided without consulting me to go to Baltimore and breaking things up between us, you broke my heart in so many pieces that I couldn't even count. You left me broke and miserable. And that's on you, Edward. All these years... Six years, to be precise, and You didn't thought that I deserve not even a word from you. And then there was the thing with Alice, when she went to visit you there. It was just the icing on the cake. You just didn't broke me but you ended the respect that your little sister had for you when she caught you with that Tanya person in so little time after you left Seattle. After you left your old life behind. I mean, who are you? Because the Edward I once knew and loved wasn't able to do this to his family. Or to me, for that matter."_

_**And that really sucked for him...**_

_"I know, but... I shouldn't got Bella involved in this again. I hurt her enough already. This is unecessary pain.", he spoke slowly, measuring his every word. "I can't stand the thought of hurting her but I can't keep her from hurting either. I feel... Helpless. Useless. The whole point of this arregement was that Bella could have an oportunite to enjoy life, without worrying about you or any of us to be in danger. And now that she seems to have a chance to finally acomplish this I... I can't seem to be able to do it. I don't seem to be able to let her be. I love her, mom. What should I do?", he sighed in defeat**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – All About the Shattered Hearts**

_"That old saying, how you always hurt the one you love, well, it works both ways._" - _**said by Jack in Fight Club**_

**Jacob POV**

The ride home was silent, uneaseness was taking over my chest. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Bella still had tears rolling down her face.

She had asked me if she could go with me to my place so she could hide from Alice until she had calmed down, so now I was pulling into my driveway**. **

Still without speaking, I kill off the engine and sighed, my eyes darting to her from time to time. Bella was looking at her hands on her lap, the sobs calming down. That eased me up a little bit, but I was still feeling the strangest things due to the whole situation. I wanted to take her into my arms, kiss it better, whatever it was, but she wasn't quite letting me in yet. I didn't want to force myself on her but I felt so helpless. I wanted to be able to... I don't know... I just needed her to be happy. On the other hand, I had a pretty good idea of who was responsable for all this mess that she was getting deep into and I had to control every urge that I felt of letting her in into my place and go back to the Cullen's place and bit the fuckinh living days out of Edward Cullen. That mother fucker had no business being back at Seattle. _I'm just saying. _

She was lost in thought, I could tell but didn't asked anything. If she wanted to tell me something, she would. _She knew she could trust me, didn't she?_

Seing that this is Seattle, after a few minutes, the rain started to pour so I jumped out of the car, running towards her door. Her head flew up when she heard my door opening with puzzled eyes. She didn't even had realized that it was raining. I opened her door and offered her my hand. I just couldn't put at ease this feeling that I had of why she was like this. I knew all along that Bella haven't quite let go of her memory and her feelings for Edward Cullen, but she always tried her best not to show it. She was never a good deceiver. Ever. Always like a freaking open book.

She was looking at my hand for a while. Her lips were white and her jaw clenched, like she was trying very hard to scream, holding off the pain that was tearing her apart. My need of confort her was just about to be overcome by my anger and want of crush every single bone at Cullen's body. That guy wasn't worth what the cat buries.

What was he doing back here anyway? For everything that Tiny had been telling me, he was done for good with things here.

My other hand got into a fist, my knuckles turning white while I tried very very hard to restrain myself. I was already soaked wet and also part of Bella and the seatof the car, when she took my hand and walked with me to my door. I quickly opened so she could get warm. That's another thing that I remember about Bella: she always was so susceptible to the cold weather.

As we step in, I shook off the water out of my hair and threw my keys over the counter, talking to her but not really looking. I actually didn't know how to act while she was giving this silence treatment. "Please, don't mind this mess. I haven't had much time to clean the place up, lately with all the traveling and stuff. You can make yourself at home. I'll just see if I have something for you to borrow. We have to get you out of this wet clothes before you catch a cold or something.", I said while I walked into my room. Maybe she would need some time alone, to calm down, decide what she needs right now. In this meantime, I would get her something a little better than wet clothes to wear and get some fresh clothes myself.

I sort through my things and got her a long sleeve shirt, dark blue, and shorts. It would be huge on her, but it was the best I could do, for now. I sat on the edge of my bed, taking deep breathes. _She needs her time. You can't push her, Jake. Let her sort things out. She'll come around. She know that she can trust you... Right?_ I rubbed my hand at the back of my neck. What should I do? Should I just go and try to make her talk to me? What if this just upsets her even more? I sighed. I had to try something.

About five minutes after I got into my room I came back to the living room. Bella was still standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed above her chest, probably trying to get warm. She was now looking at the fireplace that I had lighted up before I got her call, her back turned to me, but she didn't seem to still be crying, the sobs had stoped.

"Bella?", I tried to get her atention. She turned to me, her eyes flashing a new determination that I didn't understood. I frowned. I reached out my hand, offering her what I just got from my closet. "Bella, I don't know if these will fit you, but..."

As I was talking she was crossing the room and came to a stop right in front of me, cutting me off with a kiss. Her mouth attacked mine with such power that throw me out of balance for a moment, her tounge asking for permission to enter my mouth. I couldn't think straight while she was doing that, so I just stood there for a while, not really knowing what to do. Of course I had been thinking about kissing her, but where was this reaction coming from?

My line of thought got cut off when she slide her tongue once again at my botton lip. I wasn't able to control the low groan that scape. I was so wrong if I was thinking that I would be able to resist her when she was doing this kind of stuff. I parted my lips, giving the access that she was demanding and, as I was finally able to taste all of her kiss, I couldn't help the thoughts that broke into my mind, and I started to imagine how her whole body would taste like.

I had already let droped on the floor the clothes that I had brought to her when we stoped the kiss for a moment, gasping for air, her hands tangled on the back of my neck. She looked into my eyes, searching for my reactions that should be there, but I was too stunned to move away. I was pretty sure that my eye balls were about to jump out of my head but that didn't seemed to change anything after her avaliation. So she let go of my neck and took of her blouse. … _Still in front of me. … No blouse. Shit!_

My eyes widened as I grabbed her hands before she dropped anymore piece of clothing. "Isabella Marie Swan, what hell do you think you're doing?", I barely had finished the sentence when tha first piece of wet fabric had dropped onto the floor, letting exposed her perfect breasts, luxiously arragended in a black lace bra. Once again I couldn't stop myself from wonder if that had came in a set. I swallowed hard. _What hell is she doing?_

I was about to start to argument with her when she held my lips on hers again, keeping me under her spell. Then broking the kiss for a moment, her deep brown eyes were sparkling with a rush of emotions, running so quick that I couldn't name all of them.

"Don't talk...", she whispered, looking at my lips. Then she looked up into my eyes again, locking them with mine, burning with something different than desire, something more real than lust but it wasn't love. I knew it couldn't be. Not yet. But I also couldn't name it. It was a need, a despair and a longing for something that somehow, for some twisted reason of fate, she was trying to find it all in me.

As much as I really wanted her, I knew it would just be wrong, taking advantage of her like this. But did I really ever had a choice when it comes to Bella? She took my lack of words as if I was seriously considering all this madness and she talked again. "Please. Just go with it, Jake..."

I let go of her hands, too much still in shock to really put any effort on restraining her now and she use them to cupped the sides of my face as she get on her tip toes and, very gently and tvery enderly, kiss me in a way that was rather lustful and not so intimate.

I was perfectly aware that this was all wrong, that it was a mistake let her go throught with whatever that was the she was trying to do. But, at the same time, the selfish part of me, the part that had been longing to be this close to her all these years, couldn't allow my body to stop responding to her.

Every touch from Bella was doing things with me that I was never able to o explain. There was this thing about her... I didn't know how explain. It didn't also escaped my mind that I was risking too much, being with her, but... There was too much water under my bridge for her to get involved in this so soon like this, but.. How could I say no to eyes of deep melted chocolate pool that had the ability of reach into my soul and takes over every micro space of my mind?

_How?_

Not being able to come to any conclusion for now, I just closed my eyes as she kissed me again and tried to take off my shirt.

_I'm so screwed..._

* * *

**Bella POV**

_What am I doing? __I mean, I know quite well what I am doing, but why I can't stop myself?_

I was just making bad choice after bad choice tonight and my stupidity didn't seem to be getting to an end anytime soon. I knew that this could hurt me even further. I knew that it was probably wrong to lead Jacob on like that. I knew that I would feel awful when I process things over, but I didn't wanted to think. I couldn't let my brain work. I need to forget everything that had happen today. But, more important than anything, I need to feel conected to someone. I need to feel the desire burning my skin, the need, the caress, the loving... And Jake was so _so _nice to me. Here he was, taking care of me, even knowing me for who I really am and knowing about my screwed up past.

He was safe and good. I needed that.

I was watching now his every move. He seemed so confused, as I looked inside his eyes, but I also could tell that he wanted it. Jakcob wanted me, though he was afraid. I couldn't exatcly see what he was afraid of... Hurting me? Afraid of the reasons that might had lead me to do this? I couldn't let his reasonable side take over. I would deal with the consequences later. Now I needed him. The inresponsible, reckless, wild, carefree him. I needed to feel the conection. I needed to feel something. Something other than that so familiar eletric current that cursed through my veins so, _so_ many times before, a long time ago. I shook the thought off._ Focus.  
_

After I took his shirt off, Jacob seemed to get into my wishes a little more, but still wasn't certain of what we were really doing here. But I wasn't about to stop this. Actually, I had to confess that I was confused of how ease it felt to be this close to him, this need of having some sort of fire pulsing through my veins begining to curse through all of me.

Why does this not feel… weird… why does it feel so… like it should be?

I got on my tiptoes and, while brushing lightly my hand over his chest, I kissed him tentativly once at his lips. His body felt so warm, so invating... Not at all like the boy the I remember from other times. It felt like I was being embraced by the sunlight. Jake... Jake felt like the sun... My very own sun. The light that I need to guied me throught all the hurt. That thought gave funny feelings inside my chest. I couldn't explain why.

When I opened my eyes after the kiss, I scanned his face for his reaction. Jacob was still with his eyes closed, his forhead hold a frown, his whole face was just showing me cofusion and... fear, maybe? I couldn't really tell, but I kissed him again, more fiercefully this time, not letting him any time to think. I couldn't allow that nothing stop us. I just... Did I even knew what was going on between us now? Did I wanted to know the answer? All the lines were a blur now. There was no coming back from this. And yet, I couldn't make myself stop.

Jake finally opened his eyes, after we pulled away for air and he seemed to had came to an conclusion. For a second, I feard that that was it. Everything would come to an end now. He opened his mouth to talk but closed it almost immediately a few times. But then he just looked into my eyes and, after a quick second, he grabbed the hair on the back of my neck, a little like caveman style, pulling my mouth towards his. Our mouths collided in a burst of pain and passion. His lips were urgent as he kissed me in a way that made my skin turn hot, sprading down my body, waking up every part of my being.

He reached down my legs and pulled me on his arms, bride style, carring me down the hall, into his room, I guessed.

So many things crossed my mind at that second but just a thought go caught up, screaming into my head.

_You should stop. This is not you._

But that's exatcly why I need to do this. I'm tired. Tired of all old Bella and her pain and obsession. This is new, this is safe. This should be me. No tears, no pain, no green eyes haunting me.

_ True. Jake isn't gonna hurt you, Bella. You know that. But will you really hurt him like this? Are you really that selfish?_

Yes...

Yes, I am_._

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

The house was silent now. Short after Alice left with Jasper, I excused myself to bed and got ready to sneak out of the house and try to see , Alice went to spend the night at Jasper's place for the night, probably trying to give Bella some privacy. But it was 2 in the morning already and the house was still silent. Even the rain had stoped already. Bella should be home by now... But she wasn't. I already checked. I was getting more and more anxious by the minute. What was she doing? Where was she?

I couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me, earlier. The hurt inside her eyes, her soul cracking right in front of a powerless me. Her words kept playing over and over again, the aching inside my chest almost too much to bear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"What happened tonight was a mistake. It wont happen again, I can assure you this much. And it also made me realise that it's time for a change. I'm tired of listening to the sound of my tears all the time, Edward. Tired to pretend to be okay with everything when I'm not. I want to be able to really feel what I'm letting people see plastered on my face. When you decided without consulting me to go to Baltimore and breaking things up between us, you broke my heart in so many pieces that I couldn't even count. You left me broke and miserable. And that's on you, Edward."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF THE FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I shook my head trying to make the fog of my emotions go away. _She couldn't really mean that. She has to know, deep down that I always loved her. She promised that she wouldn't forget. Bella promised. _I could feel the agony building up at the core of my being. I needed to talk to her, to see her. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but... I couldn't let things stay like they were before she left my parent's house.

I sneak out of their house and went back to my volvo. I would wait for her as long as it takes. I need to see her. She couldn't run from me like that and expect me to be okay with it.

_Actually, she can, man. You're nothing in her life anymore. She can do whatever the hell she wants to do._

A car light just passed by me, but I was too far away in my thoughts to really register that fact. Not even a whole minute had past when a loud bang at the driver's window brought me back to the real world.

"Edward?", I turned around just to get locked at the gaze of the most beautiful creature at the whole world, focusing only on their questioning depths, forgeting for a moment that I was suposed to say something and only feeling like I could finally breath again. She was here, now.

There was a faint crease between her eyebrows that she seemed unaware of and a light blush rushed to her cheeks. _God, I missed this._ "Edward, what you doing here?", she asked seeming a little surprised and uncorfotable with my apereance. I took her in for a moment, finally looking at how she looked right now. She was wearing a long male shirt, finishing right in the middle of her bare legs. Her hair was messy, she looked a little sweaty and nervous. I frowned.

"Edward, I am talking to you. What hell are you doing out of your bed and in front of my house this late at night? Does Carlisle or Esme knows that you here? You could hurt yourself, you idiot!", she said, still anxious with my presence here.

I finally got out of my daze and also got out of the car. "I needed to talk to you." I said, getting a little closer to her.

Bella got a little startled by my movements and took a step back, crossing her arms above her chest, looking away. "Ever heard of a phone?"

_Keep it light, man... You don't want to scare her away again, do you?_

I gave her a loop side grin, trying to light things up. I knew that she always loved when I did that. "It's not the kind of talk that you should have on the phone, really...", as every word was getting out of my mouth, I scanned her face for a reaction.

She looked at my face for a moment and I noticed that she supressed a smile of her own when she saw me smiling at her that way. That gave me a little more courage. My smile grew wider. "So...?", she said when she took control of her expression.

I sighed. _Well..._ "You kissed me tonight... You know that - you were there.", I started, not really sure of what I would say from now on.

She exhaled heavily. "Edward... Look, I already told you that didn't...", she started, looking down the street, arms still crossed above her chest, but I cut her off.

"I know. But Bella... Listen. Please.", I started and she finally looked back at me, her expression puzzled and kinda angry. The tiny pucker between her eyes deepened.

"Listen to what, Edward? What can you possible have to say that can be so essential that couldn't wait for a visit in a regular hour of the day? I assume that you think that is something that can make everything change in a blink of an eye, isn't it?", and when she finished her sentence, I felt this really sick feeling in my stomach. _How much could I tell her without scaring her away?_

"Look, Bella. I know that you have no reason at all to trust me right now and that you don't really wanna know what I am about to say, but..." I said, staring into her deep andf full on intensity chocalte brown eyes, hoping that she could feel how honest I was trying to be with her. She stared back at me, seeming confused again. Her eyes flickered away, and then came back to mine. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. About every wrong thing that I ever did to you. I am. But Bella, _you _kissed me tonight. And you can't expect me to just erase that from my memory, because... Well, because I just can't. I don't know what I was expecting from you when I got back here. I really have no idea, but... But that kiss, wasn't even one of the things that I had considered.", I was rushing the words out of my mouth, trying to make sense of my thoughts, my gaze never leaving hers. "Bella, I know that you felt it to. There was something on that kiss and we can deny that, let alone forget about it. I...", but before I could kept my brainstorm going full force, she stoped me.

"Edward, you can't do that! You... You just can't! That kiss was a mistake. And I told you, it won't happen again. You can't just really expect me to open my arms to you and said that I'll forget everything about the last few years. I can't do that. This!", she said, gesturing between us, her eyes finally leaving my gaze and looking again back to the street. "This", she gesturing between the two of us again, sighing before she continued. Her eyes holding mine a little more longer before she spoke. "This doesn't exist anymore."

At her words came out, my heart sink into my stomach, and it was like someone had punched the ait out of my lungs. "Will you ever be able to forgive me? I don't know, someday?", I couldn't help but ask, my voice sounding as weak as it can get.

"How?", she asked, sounding hopeless.

"You will have to trust me.", I wanted to tell her the truth, the whole truth to her right then and there. _Not your secret, Edward. Forget it. _

"Trust you? What for? And how could I? The way that _you _trusted me? When things got tough, _you _choose not to trust me, _you _choose to abadoned, Edward. It never got easier. It is always hard, but you have to hang in there anyway. Even if we have the worst fight in the world or if we have a stupid argument that none of us know exactly what is was really about. Because you should always remember that it's worth it to fight for. And I know, I know that we can't ever know everything about a person, but you _at least _should have the drive to want discover it."

_If you only knew, love... If you only knew..._ "I know. But... Bella, You know this. You have to know this... I still love you." The bewilderment in her expression was clear, but she didn't said a word. "We've been through so much already... Why quit now?"

Bella was silent for a while and then, looking at her feet, she said in a shaky voice. "I'm not quiting on you, Edward. You quited on us a long time ago.", at that moment I caught a glimpse of something at her cheek. That sick feeling came back. She was crying. I reached out to take her tears away, but she dodge from my touch."Go away, Edward... Just go, please. Don't bring this up anymore.", she looked back up to my eyes, her face pleading. "I'm tired of fighting with the fact that you're out of my life now, for good. You should stop fighting that too... Don't you see?", the hurt in her face it was like someone he stabbed me with a knife and was now twisting it in my guts. We're a memory.", she told me, her voice shaky, her eyes sparkling. "That's what we are. A memory."

"No... No!", I said, reaching out and taking her into my arms, hugging her tight, like our lifes depended on that. "Bella, you can't possible believe in what you're saying.", my own voice was trebling, the words almost chocking me on it's way out of my mouth.

Bella pulled away from me, looking at her feets first and then me. "I can't do this. I know it seems like I am okay, but I am more messed up inside that it seems.", she looked at her feet again.

I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to face me. "Bella, I can't tell how much I feel sorry for screw this up, but... I love you. I'm sorry. You just not a ease person to walk away from."

Her eyes got harder, despite the tears rolling down her face. "You sure did made seem pretty easy when you did it the first time. And...", she exhaled heavily again. "I deserve someone that will stay.", she finished the conversation and turned her back to me, running without looking back and getting into her house.

I didn't seemed to be able to move. The pain that her words brought to me was more than anything I'd felt before. The remorse and the guilt for hurting her like this burned with such strength, and I aslmost came undone right there. As if it was the universe way to say that was time for me to live, the rain started to pour again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the night, letting the tears in my eyes free to run without shame. "I'm so sorry..." I was sorry. Sorry for ruining everything like this. And that was truer than she would ever know.

* * *

**So guys, this was chapter 15. I hope you all had enjoyed it! It was a very important one. Don't kill me yet. Alright? Things will be starting to happening from now on. Stay tunned! **

**I wanted to ask you guys a favor. I always thought that music were always telling us a story. So here is the favor, for you all that have been reading my story: any music comes to mind when you read it? I would like to know. For me, this chapter was a little like **The Heart Of The Matter, by India Arie. **Well, it had others... :P  
**

**Once again, I'm sorry about the delay updating, but I just wasn't feeling that the chapter was ready for you all. You know? Well, I hope to have news in my stories for you guys, very soon! ;D But for now, **

**PLEASE, REVIEW! =D  
**


	16. An Exercise of Choice

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_**After Bella left the Cullen's house with Jacob, she was having really really stupid ideas that would change things very much between them...**_

_Now I needed him. The inresponsible, reckless, wild, carefree him. I needed to feel the conection. I needed to feel something. Something other than that so familiar eletric current that cursed through my veins so, so many times before, a long time ago._

_**But Jacob wasn't so sure of what to do with this... Or what had brought that up, for that matter...**_

_I had already let droped on the floor the clothes that I had brought to her when we stoped the kiss for a moment, gasping for air, her hands tangled on the back of my neck. She looked into my eyes, searching for my reactions that should be there, but I was too stunned to move away. I was pretty sure that my eye balls were about to jump out of my head but that didn't seemed to change anything after her avaliation. So she let go of my neck and took off her blouse. … __**Still in front of me. … No blouse. Shit!**_

_My eyes widened as I grabbed her hands before she dropped anymore piece of clothing. "Isabella Marie Swan, what hell do you think you're doing?", I barely had finished the sentence when tha first piece of wet fabric had dropped onto the floor, letting exposed her perfect breasts, luxiously arragended in a black lace bra. Once again I couldn't stop myself from wonder if that had came in a set. I swallowed hard. __**What hell is she doing? **_(...)

_As much as I really wanted her, I knew it would just be wrong, taking advantage of her like this. But did I really ever had a choice when it comes to Bella? She took my lack of words as if I was seriously considering all this madness and she talked again. "Please. Just go with it, Jake..." (...)_

_How?_

_Not being able to come to any conclusion for now, I just closed my eyes as she kissed me again and tried to take off my shirt._

_I'm so screwed..._

_**And Edward is finally getting on the edge with his situation... **_

_At her words came out, my heart sink into my stomach, and it was like someone had punched the ait out of my lungs. "Will you ever be able to forgive me? I don't know, someday?", I couldn't help but ask, my voice sounding as weak as it can get._

_"How?", she asked, sounding hopeless._

_"You will have to trust me.", I wanted to tell her the truth, the whole truth to her right then and there. Not your secret, Edward. Forget it. _

_"Trust you? What for? And how could I? The way that you trusted me? When things got tough, you choose not to trust me, you choose to abadoned, Edward. It never got easier. It is always hard, but you have to hang in there anyway. Even if we have the worst fight in the world or if we have a stupid argument that none of us know exactly what is was really about. Because you should always remember that it's worth it to fight for. And I know, I know that we can't ever know everything about a person, but you at least should have the drive to want discover it."_

_**If you only knew, love... If you only knew... **"I know. But... Bella, You know this. You have to know this... I still love you." The bewilderment in her expression was clear, but she didn't said a word. "We've been through so much already... Why quit now?"_

_Bella was silent for a while and then, looking at her feet, she said in a shaky voice. "I'm not quiting on you, Edward. You quited on us a long time ago." (...)_

_I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to face me. "Bella, I can't tell how much I feel sorry for screw this up, but... I love you. I'm sorry. You just not a ease person to walk away from."_

_Her eyes got harder, despite the tears rolling down her face. "You sure did made seem pretty easy when you did it the first time. And...", she exhaled heavily again. "I deserve someone that will stay."_

_I didn't seemed to be able to move. The pain that her words brought to me was more than anything I'd felt before. The remorse and the guilt for hurting her like this burned with such strength, and I aslmost came undone right there. As if it was the universe way to say that was time for me to live, the rain started to pour again._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered into the night, letting the tears in my eyes free to run without shame. "I'm so sorry..." I was sorry. Sorry for ruining everything like this. And that was truer than she would ever know._

* * *

**Chapter 16 - An Exercise of Choice  
**

_"I decided not to go through with it. I had a choice to make so I made it." **- said by Kyra in Coach Carter**_

**Esme POV**

It was 4 in the morning and the new day would be shining soon. For some reason, I wasn't able to sleep well last night. I didn't really knew why, I just felt at the core of my being that something was really _really_ wrong. Not being able to find a way to drift off anymore, I kissed Carlisle's forehead and I went downstairs to make me a cup of tea. Everything was dead quiet and it made this night feel even more creepier for me that it already was. My instincts were trying to tell me something but I didn't seemed to be able to find out what exactly. When the wistle from the water came to my ears, I set everything up for the tea. It was then, when I was about to take the first sip that I heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living room.

I got starlted at first, my body freezing in place with tension and worry. A few seconds had gone by and I decided to go check what was going on anyway. Carlisle is here and so are Charles, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. I'm sure that it was nothing.

When I got into the living room, I turned the lights on and what I saw shocked the living days out of me: Edward was on the floor, dirty and bleeding again, all spreaded on pieces of glass from some portraits and of my old chinese vase, half lifted from the floor and shushing wish himself. I gasped loudly.

He seemed to have heard me, because he was getting up - or at least trying to- and, when he finally got it right, he turned to me.

My chest was tight with worry when I saw that his expression was troubled and confused for some reason. It was just then that the strong and sweet smell of alcohol hit me.

"Oh Dear God. Son, what's going on with you? Are you... drunk?", I asked, still caught up in too much surprise to really react, one hand resting above the flicker and the other pressing to my chest.

His expression was of pure shame and pain. He looked at me, his eyes pleading for caress and forgiveness. "No, I... Yes! I guess... Esme..."

"What the hell happened to you, Edward? You're scaring me!", I replied, finally walking towards him. Apparently, until he got home, my son was being able to keep his balance very well. He didn't seemed to have any new injuries other then from the glass all around the living room floor.

"I found a liquor store.", he said simply, like that would explain everything.

"And?", I asked, putting my arm around his waist, praying that it would be enough for support.

"And... Well... I drank it.", he said, trying to close the subject.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! What are you doing? What were you thinking?", I whispered as we started to get upstairs. If Carlisle saw him this way, Edward would never see the end of it.

"That's the thing, mom... I wasn't. Really. I'm tired. And it hurt so much...", he said, sounding so much like a helpless little boy that I meet many years ago. He turned his face to me and the smell of alcohol was still so strong that almost knocked me over when he talked again. "You know? Bella hates me, mom. She is really forgetting about me. And I... I can't... I can't stand that. I love her, mom. I really, _really_ do love her. Why doesn't she see that? Why is she giving up on us?", he was rambling now, mostly nonsense. "Don't you see, mom? It's like... Like in one minute, you... You have a life. You, you go and fall in love, you make p... plans, you dream about stuff that you're gonna do and...", he sobbed, " in the other, this whole life is just... gone, you know?" _Oh My boy... What happened?_

"Edward, son. What brought this up? You were never one much of a drinker. What on earth happened?", I brought myself to ask as we walked through the door of his room and headed to the bathroom. _He needs a really cold shower. _

"I went to see Bella, mom. She wasn't home till really late and... She said that... I don't know. She just don't want me anymore. I know that. I could see it in her eyes! But... How am I supposed to deal with that? "

"Son, I told you before. Bella is hurt beyond everything that we can imagine. I think that she will be even more when the time comes for her to know about everything. I actually think that the longer we take to tell her, it will only get worse, but... Have faith, son. She can be angry now, but I believe that she'll come around... Eventually. When she knows the truth. The whole truth.", My mind was fload with fear thinking about how Bella would react when everything that has been hidden from her comes to light. She would be hurt again, and would hate me probably. But... I. I was trying to protect her. She always cared too much, for her own good. But at least I had faith that she would be able to forgive Edward. That she would be angry with the right people. Not him.

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts straight and realized that Edward was still talking.

"... And now Jacob is here. And he is all goody goody friends with Bella again. Come on! He wasn't even talking to her when she was with me back then. He was harsh!... and he pushed her away. I mean, Bella was too kind to never acknoledge that properly but I most certainly wasn't. But does anyone listen to me? Noooo... Had anyone checked him yet? Nope. No one wants to listen to me. They just say that I'm jealous, that I'm not in my right judgment about that guy, but I don't understand.", still talking like a stubborn kid that wasn t getting his way with things. We reached the shower and I pushed him under the water as soon it was flowing. He cringed, but didn't stoped talking. " I mean, even if I am jealous, that I'm not a partial judge here, does it worth the risk? This shit have been kicking my life in the ass from here to sunday and I'm supposed to let everything get ruined because Rosalie or dad are just thinking that I'm jealous? This is about her. HER. About my Bella being safe. Everything else is irelevant. Fuck!_ I_ am irrelevant!"

It was hurting me to no end to see my boy suffering like this. Even knowing that Edward and I don't share the same blood, he_ is_ my little boy. My son. And he has been the bravest of them all. All those years, fighting for the woman he loved, keeping her safe. It reminded me of Carlisle, right after Marcus died. The way he was always close to me, even when I didn't realized that.

*****************************************************************************FLASH************************************************************************************

_Right after I closed the door from my room, I felt the warm safe feeling hanging in the air and couldn't help smile. "You can come out now, Carlisle. There is no need to hover in the dark now."_

_"So...", he whispered from the dark in a gentle but husky voice, next to my window. I got startled from the location that he was coming from, but as soon as I saw his perfect golden hair, almost silver at the moon light, I smiled and became very self-conscious of how did I looked at that hour of the night. It wasn't fair that he did that kinda thing to me, to give no warning what so ever of when he was going to come and talk to me, but it really didn't matter. I was always longing for this time. It feels good to be wanted again, to feel loved._

_I mean, I loved Marcus. And he did loved me back - at his own way -, but it doesn't felt as nearly strong as the way I feel for Carlisle now. This man who came into my life by the hands of my now dead husband and that came back for me and my daughter when we needed care and protection the most._

Don't forget that he said that he loves you! He actually said it! - And stop smiling like a fool, Esme!

_Ops..."Is the baby asleep already?", he asked, flashing his warm inviting smile - a little loopside, which gave him a bobbish expression. I smiled and felt my stomach be filled of delicious flying butterflies._

_"Yes...", I said, find very hard to breath in my dazzled state. His smile grew wider as he heard what I said - the way I said that, probably - and I realized how much of a little girl I must had sounded like. I finally managed to put myself together and answer him properly. "Yes, she is sound asleep. Hi...", just then, he took my face in his hands and kissed me with vehemence, smiling at my lips first._

_"I have news. Good news. Charlie is back from the US. The goverment is clear with our plan and we have a safe location for you two. Julia and Richard Hale are already there. And so is Renee.", he said, sounding too eager about it, flashing the bigest smile ever, making me forget how I was supposed to breath for a little while.  
_

_The blood escaped from my face in surprise. "Already? He _just_ flew there a week ago! Are you sure, Carlisle?", I asked as he reached and held my hand above his chest. I could feel hus heart racing. He seemed more anxious than me. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his warm body next to mine, but couldn't help but frown. _Why is he so anxious? Is he having second thoughts and will stay here?_ I opened my eyes and looked up to his briliant ones, so full of emotions and longing that all my worries where vanished to the back of my head. "Carlisle, love... Is there something wrong?", I asked, my voice just above a whisper. _

_"It couldn't get more perfect than that, actually. Esme, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, and... I know that my timing isn't the best and this is hardly an ideal situation or the most romantic but... I can't wait.", he took a deep breath, his expression growing more decided and captivating as his lips moved. "I can't wait any longer to make you my wife.", My eyes probably were about to pop from my head at that point. _

Did he just said what I think he said?

_"We're leaving tomorrow with the baby, Edward and Emmett are already there with the Hale kids. So we won't have any problems. I spoked with father Benjamin about it and he will be waiting for us tomorrow night at __Santa Maria Novella and..." he rested his forehead on mine, shooking his head as if he was tryint to clear his thoughts. I wanted to kissed him so much. There and then. But I was so stunned that I didn't seemed to be able to move an inch. "Esme, I love you. I love you more than my own life and I want to make you feel safe and loved and desired and... Everything that you deserve, love. I want to be the one that wil give it to you, everyday, every hour, for the rest of your life." I could hear his voice heavy with emotions and I felt tears begining to form in my eyes. My stupid traitor blush spreeding across my face. _God! I hope she doesn't get this from me. "Please... Say yes. Let me be this man for you, from now on. Please, my love. Marry me?", t_he last part sounded like a question..._

And that was your cue to speak. Come on, Esme! Say something! Say something!

_"Yes...!", I breathed out._ And it speaks! _I smiled, getting lost in his gaze and getting hipnotized by his smell. "Yes, of course yes! Oh my G...", And then I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips crushed into mine, leaving me breathlessly, making my heart pound in my chest like it was howling into life. _

************************************************************************END OF THE FLASH***************************************************************************

I sighed. As I washed his hair - Edward still fully clothed under the shower - he kept sobbing and looking like a little kid who got lost in the packed crowd.

After Bella lefted last night like she did, I couldn't help but to give Carlisle a piece of my mind once again about how this whole plan was a serious mistake and that we should call everything off and just tell her already. He looked, in fact, a little worried about everything that I brought up, but simply told me that he would take it under consideration and then he would tell me what we should do about it. I guess he is just waiting to see how Bella and Edward will, in fact, interact together. _If he only see what is going on now... _I let out a breath that I didn't even realized that I was holding. Carlisle was always the optimistic one, always waiting for the best. But after living with the That Family, just like I did, he should know better.

I leaned foward and wrapped one arm around Edward's neck, the other one washing over his hair. I did not cared if I was going to get all soaked. My boy needed me. Now. I started to gently stroke his hair, hushing his quiet sobbs and whispering. "It's okay... It's okay, son. I got you. Shhh... Breath. You don't need to keep this inside. It's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay..." _Or so I hope..._

I felt him lean into my hug, just like he always did when he was younger and closed his eyes. "Do you really think so, mom?"

_So here's an exercise of choice. My choice, to be more especific. _

_Do I want to give false hopes to him? Do I really think that Bella will forgive us all for keeping her from what her life really looks like? Do I want to keep any more things from her? _

_The answer is 'I don't know...' . But I do think it's time to find out._

I took a deep breath after my resolution, feeling the fear spreading all across my veins, but I wasn't about to back down now. "I do. Bella will see the truth in your intentions, son. She loves you. Just as much as she always did. She is just hurt, but it will pass... Someday. As long as she knows the truth."

"But... how? I can't tell her that. I can't tell her what she needs to know to forgive me. It's not my secret to tell, mom...", he sounded so desperate, but yet like he was pleading for me to rescue him. He seemed to know what I was thinking, just know.

"I know, son... I know. But it _is_ mine. "

* * *

**So there you go, guys! **

**Chapter 16 right out of the oven. **

**I'm sorry it took me too long. But things had been kinda of crazy with me having surgery soon and all. But I'll try to update the next one really soon. Thank you to everyone who is taking time to read my story and giving it reviews or favs to me or author. **

**Well, I hope you all like this chapter. It was a real important one. Let me know what you think.**

**Review!**

_A xx_


	17. Just Can't Live a Lie

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_I leaned foward and wrapped one arm around Edward's neck, the other one washing over his hair. I did not cared if I was going to get all soaked. My boy needed me. Now. I started to gently stroke his hair, hushing his quiet sobbs and whispering. "It's okay... It's okay, son. I got you. Shhh... Breath. You don't need to keep this inside. It's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay..." _Or so I hope...

_I felt him lean into my hug, just like he always did when he was younger and closed his eyes. "Do you really think so, mom?"_

So here's an exercise of choice. My choice, to be more especific.

Do I want to give false hopes to him? Do I really think that Bella will forgive us all for keeping her from what her life really looks like? Do I want to keep any more things from her?

The answer is 'I don't know...' . But I do think it's time to find out.

_I took a deep breath after my resolution, feeling the fear spreading all across my veins, but I wasn't about to back down now. "I do. Bella will see the truth in your intentions, son. She loves you. Just as much as she always did. She is just hurt, but it will pass... Someday. As long as she knows the truth."_

_"But... how? I can't tell her that. I can't tell her what she needs to know to forgive me. It's not my secret to tell, mom...", he sounded so desperate, but yet like he was pleading for me to rescue him. He seemed to know what I was thinking, just know._

_"I know, son... I know. But it _is_ mine. "_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 17 - ****Just Can't Live a Lie**

_"In life, there's one thing that's completely sure, beside the death and bills. Doesn't matter how good your intentions are, doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll make mistakes." - Meredith Grey, from Grey's Anatomy_

**Alice POV**

"Morning, Belly-bells!_", _I said, jumping at her bed with a loud 'thud', probably with some sort of shitty grin on my face.

Bella laid down her book and eyed me down, amused. "Someone is in a awfully good mood...", she sang said.

"Yeah, well...", I couldn't stop smiling. "It wont go away, will it?", I asked, pointing out at my face, to my smile.

_"_Certainly not. You look like you had a hanger in your mouth all night.", she said smiling back at me. Then she grinced. "Oh! Gross! Think before you speak, Bella. Argh! Gross! Jesus!"

That set me off into a fit of giggles. " I know. But it wasn't anything like _that,_ you dirty girl!", I slapped lightly her leg. But then the giggles were fading and I took a deep breath, trying to say what I have been thinking since last night but was afraid of hurting her even more. I sighed. "Listen, Bella... I know that this might suck for you, in a way, but you do understand that I'm glad that he is home now and, well, for the obvious reason, alive?"

She gave me once again that weak smile and nooded. "I do, Ali. Don't worry. Just because he left me once, doesn't mean that you have to turn your back to him now. You're family. It's the logical thing to do. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me started with your 'I'm fine' thingys. You're so not!"

She shook her head, laughing weakly and helding her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'm not. But I'll try like hell to be. I swear. Alice, It really is okay for you to be happy about this. I can understand it, really.", and then it was her time to sighed. "I just... I don't understand what happened. Even now, I...", Bella got cutt off mid sentence by the door bell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I frowned. _What was that all about?_

The bell ringed again and Bella opened her eyes and tried to fake a smile for me. I frowned even more. "Save by the bell. Can you get that, Ali? I'm still in my pj's, so..."

Giving her one last glance, trying to figure out what was going on before I went into the living room. I walked to the door with this weird sick feeling in my stomach. Something was wrong, I knew that for sure. Very _very_ wrong!

Just when I think that it could get much more strange, weirdness strikes again. At the moment that I finally opened the door, it reveals that my mom was there, looking like she had been throught a hell of a night. I frowned again. _What hell..._

"Mom?"

"Hello, dear.", she said, reaching out to hug me. She held me so tight that I knew something was wrong. Rigth in that moment.

"Did something happened? Is everything alright, mom? Is everyone okay?", I panicked, forgetting how to breath for a moment.

"Dear, can we go inside, please? Is Bella home?", she asked_, _and even I could tell that her breathing was shallow. "I need to talk to you both."

"Talk with both of us? Oh God! Is Edward, isn't it?" my heart sank into my stomach. "_Mom_, what's going ...?", Bella came up behind me as I was about to let mom get in.

"Esme, hi! Morning.", she said, quickly running a hand through her hair. This little gesture was something that she picked up with my brother, a long time ago. "I'm sorry. I didn't knew you were coming. Is everything alright?", Bella asked, seeming a little startled. Than she blushed. Why is she blushing?

It only took her one second to have a good look at me and mom to realize that something very weird was up. " Oh God! Oh dear God, is Edward, isn't? Where is he? Is he okay? He's at hospital with Eleazar, right? He is Carlisle's friend and...", she was rambling and for once Casper was looking very tanned for a ghost.

Mom step forward and walked into our living room, staying with her back turned to us, totally without reaction at the door. This must be the most bizarre moment ever in the history of the Cullen family. "Oh no... He's...", mom started but then she seemed to cringed at that moment, but I couldn't really tell if that really happened or if my imagination was going too crazy already. "He's fine. Or, well, as fine is he can be right now. I came here actually to talk about the two of you, today.", she turned, looking anxious again, her gaze feel upon us right away.

"Us? Did I missed anything last night?_",_Bella asked, seeming a little confused but blushed again._ What's up with all the blushing?_

"Alice, if you please may sit.", my mother kept walking from side to side, after glancing me until I was seated.

_An _awkward moment of silence and anxiety passed by with mom still walking around the room, not really facing us or telling us anything. Bella kept glancing at me like I had to hwad, seeming to imagine that this has something to do with something that I did wrong. I gave her the same glance back, trying to tell her with my eyes _"Hey, don't look at me. You were the one sneaking out from their house yesterday, not me."_

This little exchange between us was still going when mom sundelly turned back to us and when to sit at the armchair, right in front of us, letting out a buch of air and rubbing off her hands. She also seemed to be shaking and very pale. That only got me more worried. I was about to speak up but Bella beat me to it and broke the silence.

"Esme, are you feeling alright? You don't seem fine. Can we do something to help you out? Just tell us.", she ended up her sentence holding Esme's hand.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you and I apreciate it but it's something that I need to tell you both and I need you to listen to me carefuly and closely and let me finish eveyrthing that I have to say before you can do anything, alright?", mom asked, averting her gaze from Bella to me from time to time.

As Bella mumbled a quiet 'alright', I kept stomping my foot on the ground in a quick pace, and told mom. "Hey, guys, did I forgot to mention that this conversation is freaking me out? Just a little bit?", I said with sarcasm. "Mom, please. What is happening?"

I never saw her that unease. Well, not in a long time, anyway.

I remember this time, when we were kids and I saw mom crying while she was on a swing in our backyard. Edward and I ran into her arms and we started to cry as well. Edward had his forehead crinkled deep in worry and his eyes were kinda puffy from crying but he was trying to man up for mom, he kept saying while he rubbed his hand at her back._ "Don't cry, mommy. I'll protect you. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll make it go away. Don't cry, mommy..." _I remember also that I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Just cry. She was the woman that I looked up to. My queen, my superheroine. And she looked so fragil. She smiled big when Edward told her those words and hugged us both for dear life.

_"Oh, my babies... Mom it's just worried. She loves you kids so much. Don't worry. I'll take care of you, alright? I would do anything for you.", _she said, wipping away tears from my eyes and Edward's. I sighed. Seen her like this right now it was all kinds of wrong. Mom is never like this._ Ever._

Esme cleared her throat, bringing me back from my memories and looked almost like she was pleading with her eyes for us to listen. "Mom, it's okay. You can talk to us.", I assured her, grabbing her hand.

"Alright...", she said letting a a bunch of breath, probably buying herself sometime to say whatever it was that she had to say. I felt like my insides were having a college party: messy, loud and wild. "I don't really know where should I begin... Have I ever told you about the story of how I met Carlisle?", she asked, offering us a anxious and yet frightned smile. _How odd..._

But yet, we bite the bait. We both smiled at her, and I could only imagine that I looked just as confused as Bella did. "Yeah, mom. You were living in Italy, at the time, right? Florence?", I asked, smiling a little like a fool. I aways loved this story. To think that someone that I know had a love story over seas. I always thought the Europe was so romantic.

"Yes. I was living at Florence at the time. And this was...", she paused, taking a deep breath. "About twenty seven years ago. Give or take, though we only got together much later.", We both nodded. I knew that already.

Mom turned to Bella and started to explain. Bella was frowning at her. "You see, Bella. Carlisle and I were both married, before we met. He already had Emmett and Edward when we got together, though Edward was just a little baby. Elizabeth, his wife, she died a few years after the first time I saw Carlisle. We actually were friends for while. Lovely woman, terrific mother. I admired her to no end. I actually always thought that, if I got to be a mother one day, I would like to be just like she was.", mom got lost in thought, laughing a little with herself. "You know, I don't think you ever saw a picture of her, Bella. But she was beautiful. Edward looks a lot like her. Emmett just got more mixed between them. You would have liked her. And she would have loved you, I'm sure.", mom gave Bella a gracious smile, reaching out to Bella's cheek and brushing it lightly with her tip of her fingers. I couldn't help but mirror that smile. Bella and Edward have such an history together that we always loved the thought about them as a couple. Well... Until Edward went and screwed everything up, anyway.

"Yeah?", Bella asked, her eyes sparkling a little - something that I wasn't able to see in her eyes for a long time now.

"Yes, dear. She would.", Mom nodded, as Bella grabbed her hand again.

Then, taking another deep breath, to calm her nerves, Esme kept going. "And here's the part that I asked the both of you to listen. All of it, before you can do or decide anything, alright?" We both nodded. _This is a really odd conversation..._

"As I said before, I was also married. I don't talk much about it, but I was. His name was Marcus Bugiardini. A wonderful man.", mom pulled out of her bag some sort of old paper, a picture, I figured, of this Marcus person that she was talking about. "Here.", she handled the picture to Bella's hand, who turned it to me so I could see it too. " That's him."

I took in his appearance, he reminded me of someone. I couldn't really tell who. Something about his brown eyes, or something. They were just so deep and full of emotions that it could drown you just as easily as it could shut you out. I could see why my mom liked him so much. He had this mistery man way going on for him. " He's cute, mom!", I said, trying to clear the air a little bit. For such a sweet story and I knew it was, there was still too much tension in this room.

"Yeah, he was...", I frowned. Mom sighed. Bella was just looking at the man, probably noticing the eyes too. It were really powerful. "Ah! We were so young and in love and everything seemed just perfect for that to be the begining of the rest of out lives together. Since I was fifteen I was living with a dear friend of mine, Amelia Siobhan, in a little vineyard just outside Venice. I'm italian by birth, you see and my parents died living a respectable amount of money so I could do good by myself. Siobhan's parents helped me so much in that area. And it was because of this fact in my life that I met Marcus. His older brother, Caius, worked handling my family finances and, seeing that I had to aware of what's going on with my inheritance, I had to fly over to Florence quite a bit for business. Marcus always kept me company while the adults were handling things.", again, mom seemed lost in thought, a deep sense of longing and sadness crossing her features while she spoke. He _did_ sound really important to her. _Why did I never heard the whole story before?_

"Anyway, when I became eighteen, we couldn't wait any longer. He was already twenty two and was starting in the family business. I never really quite understood what that meant actually, anyway. Not until it was too late, anyway.", mom closed her eyes, a deep pain crossing her beautiful face again and that uneasy feeling didn't seem to be thinking of leaving me alone anytime soon.

Bella reached out now for my hand, looking back and forth from mom to me, confused and anxious. Since Renee died a few years ago, Bella always looked up to my mom like this - like the only mother that she had left in the world. I knew that seeing mom so emotional was hurting her as much as it was hurting me. "Esme, what can we do...?", she tried to speak out her thoughts but mom just smiled weakly at her and shushed her quietly.

"Please, Bella. Let me get this out. I was in quite some need to finally say this out loud to you. Both of you.", Bella and I both nodded and glanced quickly at each other. So she noticed too. _Why she kept seeing both of us?_

"Well, as I was saying, by the time I became eighteen, we got married. It was beautiful, every girl's dream wedding. And, for a while, we were as happy as any young couple in love could be. Then reality kicked in and Marcus and I were pulled back into life in the big wild world. Marcus was getting deep into the business with his family and all and I was going after my goal to be an interior design. It was by this time that we meet for the first time Carlisle and Elisabeth. Both american, coming to work in our country and Marcus and Carlisle quickly became close friends.", then mom laughed a little, with more strength. "Don't get me wrong, I always thought good of Carlisle and thought that he was intriging, but we both had someone and we were happy. The feelings that we have today came much later."

I smiled. Looking at mom and dad I could see all the time just the kind of love that I wish to have in my life. The love that only Jasper was able to show me how it felt like. Hot, serene, perfect. Just right.

"Anyway, as time was passing, I started to notice some changes in Marcus. He kept getting home late and feeling sick and tired all the time. He didn't wanted to talk to me about what was causing him that much stress and I knew better than to push his buttons. A few months after this things started to happened, Carlisle and Elisabeth - that it was already pregnant with Edward - had to live the country, coming back to the US. Something about a family matter. I thought that was all just too weird. She was also acting in a very strange way before they lefted and I was very confused by everything."

Mom took a moment, maybe to try to let this whole bunch of informations that she was just giving away could sink in. I was a little lost, by now. Sure, I love this sort of story, but... Why all the drama now?

She then deciced to keep going. "I was left alone, most of the time. Elisabeth was the only one of the women in our social circle that I didn't thought it was hateful. And Marcus family never really liked me. Not Aro, his father or even Caius, his brother. But Marcus choose me, so, they would just pretend that I wasn't there, for everyone's sake. We never saw the Cullens again until a year later. Actually, I never saw Elisabeth again. When Carlisle came back to Italy, we received the news that she had died giving birth. Emmett was already a fine little man and Edward was this most adorable baby. You couldn't help but to fall in love with him just by seeing his pretty and perfect little face. All this happened around the same time that I got a body guard. Marcus spent months trying to convince me that I needed one, and that I shouldn't argue with him on this. Something about a discovery that he made at work and that it put our safety in jeopardy. He just wouldn't tell me what. I finally caved to his wishes in light of new facts...", she stoped again, taking a few deep breaths, trying to build up the nerve to keep her story on going.

When she didn't spoke, I couldn't help but ask. "What new facts, mom?"

Mom looked up at me and then to Bella and I saw a tear rolling down her cheek. I frowned even more. "Mom?", I insisted.

She averted her eyes to her feet and than, with the most hesitanting voice that I ever heard, she spoke quietly. "I was pregnant."

I gasped. I heard another gasped after mine and someone squeezed my hand. Bella, I realized. Dates and more dates were passing by my mind in a insane velocity._ What? Mom was pregnant? But... It couldn't be me. No. I was born here. Just like the guys. I'm american by birth. Mom had another kid? What?_

" Mom?", I called out panicking. "Mom, what are you saying?", I asked, squeezing Bella's hand back. This is too much information for me to handle alone.

"Alice, please. Calm down. I'm not finished yet.", mom said in a firm voice, but her eyes were pleading me to comply.

"Calm down, mom? Seriously? Just say it! Say it already what are you trying to say!", I almost jumped out of my spot, my voice almost like a shout.

"Alice, keep it quiet, would you? And stay on your seat. I told you that I'm not done and I raised you better than that.", she said with more meaning, eyeing me down with authority. "Come on, Alice.", she finished.

I held my position and atitude. "No, Esme. Just tell me already."

And I might haven't stood up, but she sure as hell did. "Mary Alice Cullen, I won't have any of this atitude here. As much as you like to treat me more like a friend than anything, I am your mother! So if I ask you to calm down and stay put, that's what I expect you to do. Understood?", she said, raising her voice. "Are we clear, Alice?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's hair hiding from this moment. Bella was never big with authority figures... At least not with mine authority figures, anyway. I sighed, still with a lot going on my mind. I couldn't figure out what was happening here right now. "Yes, mother, we are."

"Good...", I heard Esme sighed and sit down again. " I'm sorry about it, Bella.", Bella just nodded, not really looking at us for a while. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Elizabeth had past away, Carlisle was back and I was pregnant. Everything was getting more and more out of control. My control, anyway. So, at the day that the new guy assumed his place as my body guard, Marcus asked to talk to me before we went to bed. He handed an envelope with a lot of documents and told me that I should hide it. That those couldn't even got into Caius's hands or Aro's. I couldn't understand why he was telling me this sort of thing. Marcus was always a calm man and he seemed profoundly disturbed. He then decided that it was better to explain to me the whole situation."

Mom leaned forward resting her elbows in her knees. "Turns out, Caius was exploring some sort of dirty money into their financial company and using it dealing weapons and drugs in and out of the country. He than explained that Carlisle was with the Interpol when Marcus called them in. They have been building a case agaisn't his family but Caius seemed to realized that they were up to something. That's why Carlisle left, so the operation could lay low for some time. Of course it took longer for him to come back than they thought due Carlisle's family situation. But now that Carlisle was and with a partner getting into this, things could get ugly fast and without a warning so he was taking all the precautions needed to keep me and the baby safe. And, well, the partner that he was talking about it was Charles.", she let that piece of information hanging in the air for a moment, almost bracing herself for the hell break loose. Like it meant something for us... But what? I didn't seemed to be able to process that information.

_Charles? I mean, Charlie? Bella's dad? _Now_ I'm not getting anything. Is mom making this stuff up as she goes?_

"_Charlie?_ Wait, wha... Esme, what are you talking about? With all due respect, Charlie never went out of the country. Like, EVER.", Bella was gasping and gesturing like she was drawing some picture for a little kid that was reeeeally slow. "You don't mean Charlie, my Charlie, my sweet but closed out dad, Charlie, do you? Becaus it isn't possible."

I just reached out and held one of her hand. She was cold as the freaking Arctic pole.

"Yes, dear. I mean exactly him.", mom said as she kept eye contact with Bella for quiet some time and then looked over me, like she expected me to react or something. But I kept my thoughts for myself. Truth to be told, I was more and more lost by the second.

"No no no no... That's just _not_ possible. Charlie would have told something like that. He's just a police officer, for Christ sakes! Well, the chief of police, but still! He didn't lived in Italy, he didn't work with Interpol and stuff. No no. Not Charlie. Sorry, Esme..."_,_ Bella was rambling, but mom cut her off.

"Bella, I know that this is a lot to process, but let me keep going, okay?", her voice was getting weak and I did noticed her hands shaking. Bella was looking like Esme had three heads and seventeen eyes or something and I couldn'y blame her. Then, after a little moment of silence, Bella nodded. "Thank you..."_, _mom closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her seat. My nerves were a mess now and I was still completly clueless of what this all was about. I wanna to make all this worring and anxiety go away from the room, make my mother and Bella relax and laugh but I couldn't. I just sensed that something really bad was bound to happen and it had something to do with what mom was trying to tell us.

Taking another deep breath, her lips trembling, mom opened her eyes again and kept her gaze on the ceiling. "So... Where was I? Yes, I'm sorry. Charles was my new bodyguard. He would keep an eye on me as Carlisle and Marcus would get information together for their case. It was all working well, this time around. And Charlie kept me company throught the long hours that I would get to see Marcus while he worked. Once in a while, he would bring Carlisle's boy for me to see them and it was just a blast have Emmett and Edward with me. We became especially close and they by some point were already calling me mama Esme. It just melted my heart, see them so loving and charming.", a little smile played on her lips as she kept her eyes averted from us and up to the ceiling.

"A few months went by with this routine, and I was getting confident that they would suceed in their task without anyone having to get hurt in the process. Charles and Carlisle were so dedicated to their job and Marcus was giving his best to help. He just wanted to do the right thing and keep our family safe, just as he promised me that he would keep.", then she glanced quickly at us and averted her eyes again.

"But then it was time for the baby to come and Marcus seemed more estressed out then ever. I couldn't figure out why. He just kept telling me that everything was fine and that I should have to worry. That we were safe and he couldn't wait to meet his little baby. We choose to wait until it was born to find out the sex. It didn't matter to him, he said. He would love our baby either way. But...", again, a soft shy smile shined in her lips. "He told me that he would love to have a little girl that he could spoil and make her his little princess. And just as he hoped, we had our beautiful little baby girl, so delicate and perfect that just by looking at her she could melt our hearts. By that point, life was almost perfect. We were all very happy. Except Marcus family. They have this fixation with baby boys and when a girl is born in their family, it's not really a reason for happiness. But Marcus didn't cared about what they might think. So he decided that we should have this great big party for the day of her baptism."

For some reason, I felt like I should stand up and go hold her in my arms. Very _very_ tight. Esme closed her eyes again, her shaking getting worst, like she was fighting back tears. Fighting them _really_ hard. But I couldn't. I was locked in place like a fucking statue. I mean, how should I react when I'm learn about a sister that I never knew she existed? Where was she? Why isn't she with us now? Did her dad's family took her from mom? There was just a lot of questions drifting inside my head.

"Carlisle and Charlie didn't like the idea. They didn't want us to creat any oportunity for them to get ways to go around our house without being seen and find out was going on. It was too dangerous, but Marcus wasn't having any of it. He kept saying that his little princess needed the best and that is what she will have, for as long as he was able to provide it for her. So that was what we did. And was a beautiful sunday morning, and everything was going well. But just as a precaution - or so was what I've been told - Charles wasn't living my side or the baby's."

"Surprising us all, Caius and Aro actually showed up for the cerimony and the party, and even bother to take some time to see the baby. I first thought that that would be a good thing. She would be able to make them fall in love with her just as easely as she did to us. And in some way, it worked. Aro's seemed to grow found of her and kept me asking questions about her. He said that she had his wife's eyes and soft pale skin. He was indeed stunned by her as we all were. Caius, in the other hand... He need to have a heart to feel something and kept just throwing us disgusted looks every now and then if he was around. Charlie would always catching him looking and sundelly someone was calling us else where for something. I think that, seeing that he end up godfather, he took his job to step in as a protective that very seriously since then.", she giggled lightly to herself.

"Amelia came to see me and be godmother and I was just so happy that I was able to see her again. It had been a while. She never really liked Marcus family, to be fair and honest. When I finally got a break and sit to talk to her was when everything in my life got turned upside down. We were talking and laughing and having a good time. She was telling me about this man that she had met... Liam, or something. And...", she took a deep breath when I noticed a tear rolling down her face followed promptly by another one. They were heavy tears. Tears of pain and... Something else that I couldn't name it. "We heard a shot. And, next thing we know, Marcus falled from the balcony of our bedroom", she squeezed her eyes tight, looking pained, some more tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt like I was stabbed. Mom lost someone that she loved once. I couldn't even imagine if that was with me and Jasper - and I couldn't help but shudder.

"Charlie quickly got me and the baby out of there while Carlisle and Are rushed to handle things. Everything got so chaotic and confused. I was scared to death and holding my baby for dear life just as Edward and Emmett were grabbing my skirt and wouldn't let go. They trued everything but by the time the help came, Marcus was already gone.", more tears were rolling down her slightly red cheeks and her eyes were getting puffy already. She see to making too much of an effort not to break down in tears right in front of us.

"After the funeral, Carlisle started to come by the house more often and he would walk me throught Marcus part of the business and what was I really dealing with. I had to know the real extent of the damage that my family was envolved. I have a baby to look after and my husband couldn't shield me from the world anymore. It was just me, for myself. Months have passed and I was doing my best to get a hold on things and stay safe for my baby girl. Carlisle was there for me everystep of the way and we became really close. After some time, I realized my real feelings for him, that were starting to show. Charlie, actually, was the one the pointed out how close we both were getting and that gave me hope. Hope that I could be happy again someday... When that whole nightmare was over."

I couldn't help it anymore. I had to asked. "Mom.", she got startled, being brought back from her memories, my own eyes were filled with tears and so was Bella's. She looked at me, seeming so helpless, so lost. I didn't know but I couldn't keep those questions to myself anymore. It was too much. "Mom, this doesn't make any sense. Dad is a doctor! He never worked with the police, let alone Inteerpol! And where is this baby? I have a sister, is that what you're saying?, these were came out of my mouth in a hurry, no time to breath being taken. "Where is she know?", I looked her straight in the eyes, my heart was beating so fast that I think I could probably be having a heart attack. But I couldn't stop. "Mom! Where is she? What happened to her? Just tell me!", I squeezed Bella's hand without even thinking, holding it like my life depended on it.

And I didn't stop looking at my mother's eyes for even a second. She didn't said a word for a long while, while the tears were washing her face and clouding her eyesight. In fact, she wasn't even breathing too, I think. This suspense was killing not just me, but, for what it seems, all of us in the room.

Then, just for a little second, she closed her eyes, making more tears roll doen her face, a pained expression showing up so badly that it made my heart clench violently. I felt something wet touching my lips and it was just then that I realized that I was crying as well. I couldn't shake the feeling that this was bad. Very bad.

When Esme opened her eyes, she looked dead straight inside of my own - pleading, maybe? - for me to understand. Then she turned to Bella, grabbing her hand tight on her own and looking directky to her eyes too she sighed and said "I'm sorry, baby girl... I'm so sorry. We just wanted to protect you.", she now bursted into tears convulsively.

"What? Esme, what you're talking about? I... I don't understand...", Bella said, looking at her and then at me. Confusion writen all over her face.

"When we decided to run away, the agency interjected that it wasn't safe for both of us being kept at t he same place. You had more chance surviving without my presence in your life. But I couldn't let that happen. It was just beyond me. So Carlisle and Charlie came up with this plan and, as your godfather, he steped in to raise you with his wife, another agent, Renee. And I could be near by, watch you from the distance and take care of you.", words were blurting out of her mouth but my brain could barely register anything. It was just to surreal and not possible.

"What? Are you insane? Stop it! You're out of your mind!", Bella said, standing up and escaping from Esme's grip. I was too stunned to do anything. _What was she talking about? _

"Bella, please, listen. You have to understand. When Marcus died, I was scared to death that something might happen to you! I had to do something and it cost me a hell of a lot to do this. But the danger never went away. They managed to find us everytime that we moved. One of those times, trying to protect you, was when Renee passed away. and than it was just getting harder and harder to keep you as a secret. I had to protect, Bella. Try to understand!", she said, standing up as well and trying to reach out for Bella again.

It was that moment that my brain choose to show me that he was in control of my body once again. I steped in between them, keeping her away from my friend. I just couldn't believe in what she was doing. "Mom, are you insane? This is nonsense! Bella is your long lost daughter? Is this what you're trying to tell us?", she backed away a little at my intrusion and my tone. Looking desperate and stunned but our reactions. "Are you out of your freaking mind, is that it?"

Her expression hardened suddenly and her eyes full of determination. "No, Alice. I was out of my mind twenty four years ago when I put my baby in another woman's arm, praying that she couldn protect her better than me. I'm in just as much danger as she is now and it is time to Bella know what is going on in her life, just like anybdy else."

"Anybody else? What does that supposed to mean?", Bella shouted from behind me, before I could even form words.

"That everybody knows now. The two of you were the only ones left to learn the truth. And I had to tell you for you to stop being so reckless. There is a assassin out there, targeted for the both of us. And he is cutting very close. There is just so much Edward can do to keep him away from you. Him or the rest of your friends, for that matter."

"Edward? The rest of our friends? That doesn't make any sense. You make it sound like they all are running out there with guns and playing spy lives behind our backs and it's just absurd!", and it was me whono shouted this time. I couldn't hear a single noise coming from where I thought that Bella stood behind me. Esme didn't turned her gaze to me, probably looking into Bella eyes, searching for her reactions.

"Yes. Right after high school Emmett and Rosalie signed up for help us, seeing that Emmett knew since he was a kid and he shared with Rosalie that. The same happened to Edward and Jasper, when they both found out everything, when prom was coming up and someone was around Bella's house one night. Edward texted Jasper to come over to her place, after he sneaked out of there to confront the person. It was extremily stupid and risk but Edward was afraid for you and both os them got pretty beat up but the person got the worst part seeing that Charlie caught them fighting.", I heard Bella gasped behind me, and after a few seconds, I turned to her. She was hyperventilating, shooking her had from side to side in a frantic motion. I went to her and hugged her. "After that, we had to tell them what was really going on and that was it. Edward did everything that he could to protect you Bella. And I mean everything. You probably remember that day, don't you?"

"Oh my God...", Bella whispered, still breathing uneven, still shaking her head. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!...", she kept going, not really saying anything more than that.

"Jasper knew?", I blurted out, "He knew and he didn't told me? Why anyone told me this? Oh my God! Bella!", I hugged her, pulling her into my arms.

"Because we thought it was for the best. You always care too much, Alice. You wouldn't be able to hide this from her. Her sister needed someone that could look past all the fear of someone hurting her by the minute. Someone who could keep her in her normal life. Jasper wanted to tell him. But in orther to keep the both of you safe, he couldn't."

I was livid with fury now. _Everything. All these lies... Oh My God!_ It didn't help the fact that I couldn't stop crying by now.

Esme tried to reach out to us, but I pulled Bella back with me, who was still sobbing and whispering nonsense into my arms. "No! Stay there! It will only makes things worse for you.", I said.

Mom curled her finger slowly, and I could see that I was hurting her right now but I couldn't bring myself to do anything different. I had to protect us both, me and Bella. From what? I didn't seem to know. _Bella is my sister...Bella is my sister..._

"Bella, baby...", she started to say when Bella shot her head up.

"No... You don't get to call me that! I'm not your baby. Get out!"_,_ she shouted, her hand pointing to the door. "Just get out, Esme. Please!"

_"No, Bella. You have to listen. You have to know why Edward left, you have to know why we did what we did...", she _attempted once again to reach us but, as I imagine, it only made things worse.

Bella backed away from her again, runnig towards her room. "Just get out!", she yelled, not turning to face us and shuting the door closed behind her. We just follow her.

"Bella, honey... I know you're angry. And I have no right to expect you not to be. But I _am_ your mother. I am you mother, and you may walk away from me now or storm out of the room as many times as you want. But, when you finally decide to look back, to turn and see the world around you, I'll still be here. And so will Edward. Just..." she reached out and touched the door of her room, seeming to be trying to control the load of tears coming down her cheeks. "Just keep that in mind... Okay? 'Cause... You're my baby. And, for Edward... You always was the love of his life. He thought about you all the way through this years. I know this... You have to know this..."

We stood like this for a while, but nothing happened. All we could hear was Bella sobbing from the other side of where we were standing. When I couldn't handle it anymore I reached and touched my mothers shoulder to get her atention. "I think it's better if you leave now."

"Alice, I...", she turned to me, shaking and sobbing but I cut her off.

"I know. But not now. She can't... I can't... Please. This is too much.", I held my hand up between the us. I just couldn't bring myself to be exactly friendly right now.

"Alice...", she tried again, but I turned my back to her and walked back to the front door, living it opened for her to leave.

"Now, please.", was all I could say to her.

She just nodded and grabbed her things, passing by me on her way out. She turned to me once more, her mouth opened like she was about to say something abut he seemed to decided not to.

As soon as she was out of the door and closed it and pulled my phone, texting Edward.

_"I know about Bella. About everything. We need to talk. A."_

It took him less then a second to reply.

_"Just name the place. E"_

_

* * *

_

**I'm so sorry about the delay, guys! I had surgery and took me forever to come around and write again! **

**I hope that the chapter ****compensated for the ages that it took me to update.**

**A big thanks to my british sister Emma that helped throught all this.  
**

**So now you all know what is the big secret now! Hate it? Like it?**

**Please, let me know. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. More Things To Say

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":**_

_"Alice, I...", she turned to me, shaking and sobbing but I cut her off._

_"I know. But not now. She can't... I can't... Please. This is too much.", I held my hand up between us. I just couldn't bring myself to be exactly friendly right now._

_"Alice...", she tried again, but I turned my back to her and walked bat to the front door, living it opened for her to live._

_"Now, please.", was all I could say to her._

_She just nodded and grabbed her things, passing by me on her way out. She turned to me once more, her mouth opened like she was about to say something abut he seemed to decided not to._

_As soon as she was out of the door and closed it and pulled my phone, texting Edward._

_**"I know about Bella. About everything. We need to talk. A."**_

_It took him less then a second to reply._

_**"Just name the place. E"**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 -**** More Things To Say**

_"That knowing is better than wondering, that waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the worst, beat the hell out of never trying." _

_- **said by Meredith Grey, from Grey's Anatomy**_

_**

* * *

**_**Suggested Song: **_More Things To Say, by __Boyce Avenue._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Everything seemed fuzzy. I couldn't remember where was I.

I turned around and felt some sort of fabric touching the tip of my nose. I frowned. I don't remember coming to bed last night.

Out side I could hear a car leaving and birds and the hell of the nature wide awake yelling for me that the freaking day had already started.

I groaned. My head was pounding. _Wait. Why was my head pouding again?_

It took me a few seconds and deep breaths so the world would stop spinning and the memories then came rushing back to me.

_**~Flash- **__"This", she said gesturing between the two of us again, sighing before she continued. Her eyes holding mine a little more longer before she spoke. "This doesn't exist anymore."__**~FLASH~ **__"I know. But... Bella, You know this. You have to know this... I still love you." The bewilderment in her expression was clear, but she didn't said a word. "We've been through so much already... Why quit now?"__**~FLASH~ **__Bella pulling away from me, not looking in my direction at first than glancing at me. "I can't do this.__**" FLASH~ **__I placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with me. " Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for screwing this up, but... I love you. You're just not a easy person to walk away from." __**~FLASH~ **__"I deserve someone who'll stay.", she said turning her back to me and running without looking back until she was inside her house. ~__**FLASH~ **__The smell of alcohol, many different bottles paring up in front of me. ~__**FLASH~**_ _The damm liquid burn down my throat, the ache in my chest slowly getting replaced by it. ~__**FLASH~**_ _Me stumbling down the street. __**~FLASH~ **__Things flashing by the windows of my car. My face was wet and my vision blurred. __**~FLASH~ **__Esme's expression of shock. ~__**END OF THE FLASH~**_

My eyes flew wide open just to be closed quickly once again. I winced.

"Sweet baby Jesus! God fucking dammit!", I grumbled burrying my head into he next pillow available. "Argh... Nice, Edward! Get fucked up and make your mom died with worry. Very smooth!", I kept mumbling it to myself.

And the worst part was that of all stupid things that I could have done in my life, this one didn't help a bit. Not even a teeny tiny bit. And remebering the look of hurt and disappointment in my mom's face just made everything worst. _I have to talk to Esme... , _I thought to myself, forcing me to get the hell up and face the world already.

Standing up and opening my eyes, I winced again. _Dammit bottle of Cuervo and all his friends! _I walked into the bathroom, running my hands in face and my hair a couple of times, trying to wake up once and for all. When that didn't work, I walked toward the sink and looked at myself in the mirror, assessing the damage. I looked like hell.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and seeing that wasn't enough to shake that lazy ache feeling og this bloddy hangover, I steped in for a freaking freezing shower, only steping out when my thoughts got all pulled together again. I need to focus. I had a job to do and I had to apoligize to Esme. She didn't deserved to be put in that kind of situation, regardless.

I took another moment in front of me mirror, evaluating my wounds from my last encounter with James. That son of a bitch thinks that can put me out of that way but he should know me better by now. Everything looked good enough for me, so I went out of the bathroom, not bothering to redress them and looked for my clothes and my guns. I have to go back to surveillance - Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie could only go missing for so long.

I grabbed my things it headed down stairs to find a drowsy looking Emmett, almost letting his head fall into his cereal bowl. I passed by him, snapping my fingers next to his ear. He stood quickly, his eyes barely opened but he kept turning his head from side to side. "Wha..? What? WHAT? I'm up! I'm up...? What hell, Edward?", he turned to me in his half asleep state but missed my direction for a few inches. I chuckled.

"What? Were you like trying to fish something in your cereal with your nose?", I asked while I put myself a coup of coffee.

"Yeah yeah, smartass!", he said, turning back to his bowl, waving me off. "God, I'm so freaking tired!"

"Why wont you go to bed then?", I asked.

"Cause I'm freaking hungry!", he said, or most like groaned it out. And that did it! I had to laugh of his ways. Emmett is just so... bear like, sometimes.

"Well, that's your problem to handdle, then. So... How was it, last night?", I couldn't help but ask.

"After you left, you mean?', he said, rubbing his hands on his face and yawnig. "Pretty much normal. She didn't came out or anyone came in till this moring." _He saw that, then... _I sighed. _Of course he did! Crap!_

"You saw that, hã?", I asked, tooking a sip of the hot liquid in my hands.

"What part exactly? The part when Bella arrives late at night with that Jacob kid not wearing the clothes that she was in when she left from dinner, the part when you were most likely doing something that we all agreed that you weren't supposed to do it or the part when she cutted you off and you left like you were running for dear life or something?", I scowled and winced.

_Dammit! I burned my tongue! _

"Edward, what were you doing, man? You can't pull that kind of shit off. I know it sucks and I know you're still in love with Bella but, man, you know why you have to do this. You were the one tha choose this path from the begining and you have to stick with it all the way. You're lucky it was my turn last night. If Rosalie was the one who saw that, you be damm sure that she would hand you your behind on a silver plate.", he said, getting his mouth full of his breakfast.

"Yeah, Rosalie should mind her own fucking business.", I mumbled more to myself.

"Man, you're my brother and I love you, but if it comes down for me to support anyone in some point, you know I can't get your back here, right? And it's not just because of Rose.", he said that without looking at me, in a simply statement tone.

But, before I could give him any answer, my phone buzzed in my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Alice. I frowned. I know that we got along much better yesterday then we did in a hell of a long time, but why would she be texting me?

_**I know about Bella. About everything. We need to talk. A.**_

I shot my head up insanely fast and looked at Emmett. " I thought you said that things were normal, last night!"

He seemed alert all of the sudden. "They were, why?"

I quickly texted Alice back.

_**Just name the place. E**_

"Alice just sent me a text.", I told him, handing him the phone so he could check it out for frowned too.

"Well, it was a pretty easy night. Alice didn't came back until this morning and I lefted as soon as Jasper took over, and mom got in. Nothing big, I swear.", he said, seeming to be trying to remember anything that he might had let scape last night.

I felt my heart sinking into my stomach."Oh God!", I said, running a hand through my bizarrely always messy hair. Pacing from side to side on the kitchen. "Holy fuck!", I couldn't help but curse.

"What?", he lifted up his head and looked at me confused. "What it's going on? Do you know what this is about?", he asked, tossing back my phone from over the table.

"You said mom went to their place?", I asked, praying for dear life that I was wrong, but my gutts were telling me that no way in hell that could be a coincidence.

"Yeah, she seemed kinda off, like she was nervous or something. I figured she was probably just worried about Bella, with her seeing you after so long.", he said still frowning, his head going side to side at my pace. "Would you just fucking stop doing this shit and tell me what is going on already? You're making me freaking dizzy!"

I stoped and looked dead straght into his eyes, my stomach twisting in knots. "Well, I don't think _that's_ why she went there, Emmett."

He looked at me for a few more seconds before he could react. Then his eyes went wide. "Holy mother fucker! She wouldn't!", he almost yelled, standing up quickly and grabbing his coat, pulling out his own cell phone and speed dialing someone and rushing behind me into the living room. Just then we heard a car parking out side and I went look at it through the window.

"Jasper? It's me. Listen, man. We have reasons to believe that things went south. Do not call Alice or Bella until we look into it.", he said and went silenty for a bit. "No, I think that they're physically okay but just stay out of their way for now.", he went silent again and I saw mom still sitting in the driver's seat, her grip tight at the steering wheel. She was crying. "I know, Jazz. I saw her. How did she seemed when she left the house?", silence again, I could only hear my heart pounding. "Crying? Oh shit! ... Yeah, I think I know why. ... I don't know, man, but I think she might have.", I started to walk to the door when Emmett shot me a glance. I just nodded and went out to where Esme stood. I couldn't bare seeing her like that anymore. The last thing I heard from Emmett when I was on my way out was, "No! Do not tell Rose or anyone for now. We'll figure this out before gets any worse..."

I ran to her car, opening the passenger door and pulling her into my arms. Her sobbs got a little worse, making her crying even more when she buried her face in my chest. "Shh... It's okay, mom. I'm here now. It's okay. Shh...", I started to said it to her, running my fingers through her hair and holding her as tight as I could so she could know that I got her. I hate to see her hurting like this. Every since I was a kid.

"E... Edward, I...", she attempted to speak but was sobbing so hard that it was making it impossible for her to breath, let alone talk.

"I know.", was all I said, rubbing her back lightly in reassurance.

She looked up at me, her eyes puffy and her face red from all the crying. "H... How?"

I sighed. "Alice. She probably texted me right after you left."

Her eyes went wide but still full of tears. "What did she said?"

"That she knew. About everything. She wants to talk to me.", I explained as she nodded, more tears rolling down her cheeks. I took a deep breath. "Mom, why did you do it? Why now?"

She looked in to my eyes, hers probably mirroring the guilty radiating from my own. "I had to, son. I was barely being able to deal with everything as it was and...", she swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "After what I saw last night, how you were, Edward. I couldn't... I just. It was too much. It was about time for them to know. You all have been saying it to me. James is getting more violent. I don't know. I just couldn't do it anymore...", she tried to explain between sobbs.

"Sshhh... I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry about last night. I... I don't know what has got into me. I'm sorry.", I apologized for scaring her like I know now I did. No matter how bad I was suffering, the woman who raised me deserved better then that from me.

"It's okay now, darling... I know that it wasn't your intention to scare me. But I was so afraid of how destructive you were getting. You see, I had to put an end to this madness. No matter what anyone would think of my decision.", she said, cleaning the tears from her face, and trying to catch her breath.

"Does..." I hesitated to for the sentence, I didn't want to get her to freak out some more. But I had to ask. I sighed. "Does dad knows?... About what you decided to do? Or Charlie?", I watched closely, trying to prevent her to get worst then she already seemed right not. If anyone but us knew it yet, it's going to be chaotic.

She shook her head. "No. No one knew. I couldn't let anyone stop me, Edward. I'm tired. I can't live with all this lies anymore. My daughter doesn't derserve this. None of the two of them. I was just taking control of what I can. It was my secret to tell, son. And I think it was about time that I had the gutts to do it."

"I understand.", I didn't know what else to say. Part of me was freaking out but yet another part had hope that Bella will see the throught in what I've done. Maybe - one day - she would be able to forgive me.

"Who else knows that the secret is out?", she asked me, fixing herself up so we could get out of the car.

"Just Emmett. He was with me when Alice buzzed my phone.", I informed her.

"Alright then.", she said, looking at herself in the mirror and colecting her things.

"Mom, I have to ask you this. What exactly did you said to them?"

"Most of the things. Bella didn't let me explain anything properly.", she said, with a frown, her eyes getting filled with tears again. "I think it's better if I explain this to everyone at once.", she turned to me, a tortured expression on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's probably for the best.", I nodded.

She sighed and opened the door from the car saying, "Let's just get this over with, then."

I looked after her, jumping out of the car. "Yeah. Let's do it."

Just then, my phoned buzzed again. _Alice... _With a sighed, I read her message.

_**Vivace Espresso Bar.**_ _**3 o'clock. Be there. A**_

I sighed. This should be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Just like I imagined, the whole hell broke loose when Esme told everyone else about what she decided to do. It was like total chaos. But at least I knew now what the girls already knew. I was more prepared for what Alice might wanna know. I wouldn't be caught off my guard anymore, today. Enough is enough.

As soon as I arrived I was able to already see my pixie little sister waiting for me in a table in the further corner from the place, a coup of coffe already in front of her. Her expression couldn't fool anyone. She was mad.

I walked towards her and, man, let me tell you, if looks could kill I would already had droped dead right here and now.

I took my place in the seat right in front of her, taking a deep breath and getting ready to take the heat.

A few seconds passed but she didn't opened her mouth to say anything.

I sighed. It would be my job to start this then."Hey Ali." Her eyes shut tight, she exhaled strongly through her nostrils, but nothing further than this occurred for a while.

I tried again."So... Mom told me what happened this morning.", I play-acted, trying to get her to say something. It didn't worked. I sighed, exasperated.

"Alice, you asked me to come here for a reason. Are you actually going to talk to me or you just called me down here to try to rip my head off with your eyes?", I said, letting transpire my frustration. I figured that that should do the trick. It didn't. _Fuck. _

I sighed. "Alice, listen, I'm sorry about today. Esme told you this terrible thing about our family and the reality of Bella in it and at this moment I'm just... this absent jerk that hid things from you guys and...", she narrowed her eyes tightly, like she was trying really hard to make my head explode with wishful thinking. I took in a insanely amount of air before I kept going. "And I can see from your expression that you agree with my assessment."

She didn't averted her eyes or eased up her gaze, for that matter during a few good more seconds. Then she finally opened her mouth and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

I let out a breath, when she finally spoke. _Okay, now we're going somewhere... _"And, for starts, and let me be clear that I know that this don't solve anything but... I'm sorry, Ali. I really am. I know that I lied, that I wasn't there throught all these years and I actually had to make you believe in things that weren't really happening, but... I had to do it. And there is also the thing that... I kinda _was_ here too... To protect you. To keep Bella and mom safe. We all have been worried sick with you guys but a decision had to be made at the time and...", my voice tralied of and I could keep looking at her face anymore. I felt like I didn't knew enough words to express to her the situation. In the end, maybe there weren't enough words anyway. I was starting to rambling. Just because I was anxious and had no fucking clue on what to say to her. I mean, what should I say know? I'm sorry? _Yeah, because that have been working so well for me nowdays...It probably doesn't even sound like a word to them, when I say it.  
_

Her gazed softened and I took that as a good sign, though she was still obviouly mad. "That's all very touching, what you're saying there, Edward, but I have one question for you, if I may. Though I have a feeling that you own me this much. _And _you'll have to be honest with me for a change._", _her voice was hard with her anger, the urge to yell was crytal clear in it too. I winced.

One of the things that most hurted me throught all this time, after being distance from Bella and looking each and everyday for the possibility of her to move on, was Alice's anger towards me. I didn't want to be pulled away from my favorite sister, but she always cheered too much for me and Bella to stick together. She cared too much. _Always._

"Of course, shoot.", I said, leaning towards her, resting my elbows on the table, intertwining my fingers so I wouldn't tear apart a napkin or something with the much of anxiety. _Heeeere we go..._

"How could you?", she obviously wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. "I don't get it! I mean, all these fucked up things its just... _surreal_ to me! How could you do something so stupid as hiding this from me OR Bella, for that matter? Why would you get involved in something ao obviously insane and wrong that could shattered this whole goddamm freaking family, Edward? Why? Just explain that to me how could you be such an imbecile and let them do this to us? Because I'm having a seriously hard time to put all the pieces together here, Edward. So you can just imagine what that has done to Bella. You knew better than that!"

I flinched with realiazation at her words. I felt my heart clench tight and my stomach twisted in knots. Bella was hurting. Worst than ever, I could only guess. "Alice, what did you wanted me to do? It wasn't my secret to tell. To neither of you. And I had a chance to make a difference in this particular matter. I couldn't live with the fact that there people trying to kill the woman I love! I could protect Bella much better the way that everything turned out.", I breathed my answers out, feeling a little more free for being able to talk about that out loud once again. And finally with the people that those words were intended for in the first place.

Alice tried to interropt me but I cut her off before she could even manage to say anything more. She wanted answers so that's what I would give her. "No, Alice, let me finish this, please. You can say hell and beyond to me later. It's your call, but you called me here for a reason. You want answers, and I have them. It's my turn now.", I sighed again, closing my eyes for a moment, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Alice, please, try to understand this. All the secrecy, all the story... It was not about me, or up to me to bring this out to day light. I just couldn't tell. Not to you, not to anybody else. Don't you think that I wasn't almost dying inside to tell Bella what was going on? Or ask for your advice?", she tried to speak again but I held my left hand up, shaking my head. "No, it's my turn. We're gonna do this thing my way, from now on. I say something and you'll have to hear all of it before you speak and there for, you have the same right to do so. It's the polite way and keep us from yelling.", she leaned back into her chair, with a huff.

"So, where was I? Oh yeah, back when I found out. Can you imagine how insane all of that sounded for me? I mean, yeah! Esme told me about the time we lived in Florence, but come on! I was too damm young to remember a thing. And, just a bunch of years later, there I was. This pretty fucking lucky high school guy that got everything that he ever had wished for. The girl of my dreams, an awesome family, insane friend and stuff... I was going to become a doctor, just like dad is now. And Bella and I would be together for like ages and ages and ages...", I let out a sighed, looking right at nowhere. Feeling just lost, like I've been feeling since the day that Bella and I parted ways. I let the feeling took over. There was no point on fighting it, lately.

"Esme told me that she told you two how all of us got involved into this. Well, We tried to fight it. Believe me. Jasper and I, at least. Because it was all about you guys. You and Bella always were the most important things in our lives. It freaked us out, specially me, to have to hide this from the both of you. Think back then. Try to remember how jumpy I was, how freaked out I was when Bella was out of my sight. I couldn't operate like that, Alice. I knew Emmett and Rosalie were in training since high school, and, in the mean time, Carmen and Irina - do you remember them? - were working in places Bella used to go a lot to be able to keep an eye on her. But that just wasn't enough for me. Just the thought of someone hurting her, Alice? Someone really trying? Man, I just... I don't know...", I let out a sharp breath, my hands turning into fists to prevent me to punch something.

"So, a few months after, I was talking to Jasper. He wasn't doing good either. Of course he could keep his worries down better than I did, but you also might have noticed that he was pretty anxious at the time. Graduation was right around the corner and I really didn't knew what to do anymore. So... I decided to take the matter in my own hands and talked to Charlie first. He was the one that came up with the plan. Instead of waiting for the danger to came, I would search their plans and come after them. I would have clearence with the agency to make the arrests or to eliminate the threat if I had no other option. The rest of us should take turns, from mom to Bella, so they both could be always safe, in case something happened to me."

At that point, Alice couldn't restrained herself anymore. "What? What do you mean 'in case something happened to' you?", she asked, her face a little more pale but still mad.

I gave her a weak smile. "Alice, I don't think you really get the situation here. It's a life or death business. We work with guns - a lot of them. I have mine with me right now, just in case. It's important for you to know, though, that we don't operate with the Interpol anymore. Not directly, anyway. Dad asked permission for take matters in the protection. Try to give Esme and Bella as much as a normal life they could have. We're like a security firm, if you may, working for mom. But it's still quite dangerous.", she seemed to be so scared right now... I wanted to reach for her and try to put her at ease but I was afraid that if I touch her, it would make it worse. "My injuries? From when I came here 'offiacially back' to Seattle? The guy that is after mom and Bella, James Murray, came a little too close a few nights ago. I was able to distract him and he came after me. If Jasper hadn't come to help, I don't know what might had happened.", her botton lip was quivering, like she was holding something really strong back. So I decided to take a break from my explanation now. Give her some time to process everything. I'll be dammed if I didn't knew that it was all too much.

She squeezed her eyes tight once again, a few tears rolling down her cheeks but she bravely didn't fall back crying out loud. She kept her strain, her teeny tiny hands coming into fists with her anger. "God Edward! Why? Why Bella? I don't understand. Marcus is already dead. You're not with the Interpol anymore. What's up with the interest in them now? Why didn't the police arrested them yet?", she started to blurted out questions, a little despair scaping her fiercefull mask.

Alice was always sagacious. She knew how to place her words in orther to get to her point. I smiled a little more at her, but it was still a sad smile. "Actually, we don't really know for sure. What we do know is that Caius is the one trying to get to them. At least, the one who's trying to get to them for the kill. We don't know why, but I have my theories. Mom probably didn't had the time to tell you, but Marcus left behind to them more than their money. There are some letters, and some papers. Mom never stoped to read them. She always told me that, when the time would come, she and Bella would look at those together, in order to Bella realize exactly how her life should be, where she came from and everything... The Interpol doesn't have yet a strong case agaisn't the Bugiardinis yet, despite all the years that had gone by, but they are always keeping a close eye on them and givin us heads up when something important happens."

Alice seemed deep in thought, the blood evading from her skin a little bit more. "You said 'At least the one who's trying to get them for the kill'. Is there more into this, still?"

Of course, being Alice she wouldn't have let that one scape. "Yes, there is.", I simply replied. "Aro, her grandfather, Marcus dad. He wants Bella but for others reasons."

"What? What reasons?", Alice propter her body foward, stunned.

"He and Caius apparently had some disagreements recently and it seems that he now wants Bella to take the position that he has now into the family business. But only Bella. Esme couldn't be with her, under no circunstances.", I stoped myself there. I already said too much. Things that she didn't need to know.

"What?", she exclaimed, hitting her palms in the table. Hard. "That is insane! She doesn't even know her! He didn't even wanted her, for all I've heard!", we earned a few glances from the crowd.

I couldn't let Alice drag that much of attention to us. It was too risky. "Alice, sit down.", when she didn't move, I made a sign with my head towards the people looking at us. She didn't seemed happy about it, but she sat back again with a huff.

"Alice, I know that. We know all of that, but she_ is_ part of his family. At least, she has _their _blood in her veins. And we don't have aways to know how their mind works. But we are trying to prevent them to take her away. Esme is scared to death of loosing you both but all the horrible things that you thing that she may have done, think that she was working the best way she could to keep all her children with her.", I finished all the explanation that I could do about his matter.

Alice was trying so hard to make a sense out of everything that I just told her that it was almost like I could hear her think. She was worried about Bella, she didn't knew how to react to anything just yet. _And who am I to blame her?_

She seemed to decided that she needed some moments of silence. Taking a sip of her drink, without looking at me, Alice kept considering her options. I watched carefully, without pressure. She needed to know that I was here for her. No more running, no more secrecy.

A few minutes went buy, neither of us really moved or said anything.

"Do you hate me?", the question scaped me before I could stop myself. Alice and I were always so close. Best friends even. And I just felt this urge to know where would we stay in this, from now on.

So, imagine my relieve and surprise when I saw the small and sad smile that she offered me in exchange. "Edward, you're my big brother. There is nothing in the world that you could do that it would make me not love you. But...", she took a deep breath again, rasing to her feet and coming to sit beside me, resting her head in my shoulder. I felt my shoulder relax a little more with her action. "Promise something: no more secrets. No more lies. You're never going to hide anything from me again. Deal?"

She turned to face, her smile increasing a little bit. I couldn't help but offer her one of my own. "Deal, pixie."

She giggled quietly while she rested her head back at my shoulder, fake-slapping my chest. "Stop it! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, pixie...", I chuckled too.

We stood like that for a while, savoring the reassurance of some hope in the middle of this mess. _Yes... Hope..._

As if predicting what my plans were, I heard Alice speak again. "Just don't go near her now, Edward. Give her time to mend."

I turned in surprise to try to sort out Alice's expression. From what I could see, her eyes were closed, she was breathing in and out with all of her will power. I frowned.

"Al, I just wanna make sure she's alright...", I tried, the pain in my expression should be pretty obvious by now. As she opened her eyes again, I could see that they were soft with empathy, but her expression was still determined when he lifted her head and turned to face me again.

"No, she is not! She's not alright, Edward! She's like this airplane on fire risking the sky and ready to fall apart at any minute now. She is not fine. And the last thing she needs right now as one more heart to heart talk. Not from you. Not from anyone involved with this.", she said, her hand finding mine and giving it a gentle squeeze after a few seconds of silence. My heart was clenching and I couldn't dissolve the knot in my throat.

"I can't. Alice, I need to kn...", I tried to speak again, my voice coming out more shaky that I expected it to be.

"I know. But please, brother, try to understand. Walk away for now. Give her time to heal. She is in no shape to deal any of this now. You'll mess it up! You'll mess everything up if you don't listen to me now. Because it took her a long time to her to have you, Edward. And you walked away. That broke her beyond repair. Nothing that we could do was able to completly heal that wound. Ans she waited, for years, like this all was a bad dream. Most of the time, it worked for her. She would keep herself to herself and smile rarely, as if the weight of memory was keeping her from fiding joy, love, ... Anything, really. And now you're back and she's crying and you're not being there before it will only make it worse if you're there now. And I know it's not your fault, I know you don't mean it to be that way, but that's how it is."

I ran a hand through my hair. Anxiety and eagerness to be with her making frustrated with Alice right now. Was she right? Would I only make this worse for my Bella? "God, Alice! I... I don't know if I have the strength to be away from her anymore. I love her. So much that it hurts more that anyone could bare. It's like I might die if I'm not with her, if I can protect her form all this pain. I... I know that I made many mistakes with Bella. I fucked it up. And I know. That it wasn't once or twice. It were many, _many _times.", Alice just kept nodding, her little hands holding the hand that wasn't trying to make me prematurely bald at the moment.

"I need to be with her. To make sure that she will be okay. I need to be there for her, Alice. I can't do this anymore", I breath the last part out in desperation. _Can't she see it? I need to be close to my Bella. She needs me._

"I know. But now it's not the time.", was all that she said.

I choose that moment to lift my head and say something and my eye caught a familiar reflection at a mirror in the wall where Alice and I stood.

All my body locked rigid before I could jump into action.

_James! _

_

* * *

_**A.N.: So there you go, everyone! This was chapter 18! Thank God! hahaha... It was pretty hard to write it, I hope you guys like it!**

**I would had updated it earlier, but my computer and my internet hate me, so It took a few days longer than I thought. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter and for the new fav's and story alert's. **

**There is a link in my profile from the place that Alice and Edward are, you want to check it for yourself. ;) **

**Also, a HUGE thanks to my british sister, that helped me with her honesty while I was writting the chapter. I'm very blessed to have her. Thanks, sis!  
**

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me in the development of this insane story. **

**And before you leave, REVIEW!**


	19. The Time Will Come

_**Previously in "I Was Born To Tell You I Love You":  
**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Rosalie came closer and gave Bella a one-arm hug. "Bella, stop it. It has been four years now, since the last time we saw him. He's past now, and he has no one to blame but himself. It is **not** your fault. Do you hear me? Stop it! You deserved much better than him. You deserve happiness." she said, squeezing our friend gently. "He, on the other hand, deserves at least a STD.", she said acidly. "That asshole.", she muttered.  
_

_"Rosalie..." Jasper said in a warning tone. "Be nice." I frowned. Why Jasper wanted her to be nice about Edward? **I** am his sister and I **don't **care.  
_

_"I **am** being nice, Jasper. That prick turned his back on all of us, don't you forget. I'm not saing that I think that this part", she said pointing each ons of us, with exception of Bella." is forgivable by any means. But that's nothing compared to what he did to her. And **that**, my dear brother, it's not a very nice thing to do too, so don't you lecture me about what I say when it comes to this the subject in particular.", she scolded at him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Why did you did that, man? I _specifically_ told you **not** to show up at the club today, let alone appear in front of their place. This is negligence! It took me centuries to calm Alice down, to say to her that she was probably just impressed by Bella's reaction today at the club, that you couldn't possibly be here. That Carlisle e Esme would have told us anything by now. It was stupid, man!", I scolded, "If you're gonna do this kind of shit, what's the point of keeping as secret that you're back? I don't get you. **Seriously**."_

_"I know. I know. Save it, Jasper. I don't need the lecture. I just... I just **had** to see her. I missed her, Jazz.", he sighed, running anxiously a hand through his hair. "Her voice, her smile... I don't know, **everything**! I just had to be there. I-I figured that there would be a lot of people, she wouldn't even notice me.", he tried to explain himself. I snorted, almost choking with my beer. That was _**laughable**.

_"Oh of course,! 'Cause this lion's mane that you so like to call hair is very very discrete.", I replied, rather angrily._

_..._

_"Okay, so I'm gonna tell you this straight ahead and I'm hoping that you'll listen and don't get mad at me, alright?", he nodded, "Okay, so, after your little momento tonight, Alice and Rose brought back **that** talk... you know, and...", He frowned. I sighed heavilly. **This is going to be tough.** "Look, Bella has been miserable. She tries to disguise it, put on some tough face, but we know her better than that, we know she **isn't** fine. And everytime that something happens rellated to you two, she gets bad all over again and we are running out of ways to make her better, to keep her together. So the gang tried again to talk her into moving on. And according to Alice and her sixt sense, **this** time she'll might listened to us."_

_His face got livid but he didn't said anything. We stayed that way for a while, looking at each other. He was already shaking with anger by the point that I spoke again._

_"Edward, listen. I'm just telling you this because, mmh, I know you. And, if is this going to happen, you **are** going to get crazy, blow up everything that we've been work for and we can't risk that sort of crap right now. The angency would want your ass on a plate if you screw this up, and my ass too, for that matter."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I closed the door and rushed to the reception. "Hi, I was told that there was a phone call for me in here?"_

_"Yes, Miss Hale. Line 2.", the receptionist informed me._

_I answerd. "Rosalie Hale... Yeah, she's in... Send him in and he's better be good. No, Jasper doesn't know about it and you better not tell him. Alright. See you soon. Good bye."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Let me start over. I'm Jacob, your new neighbor. Jacob Black.", he said as he standed on hand to greet me._

_**Black... Where do I know this name?** "Hi, Jacob. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella.", I said, shaking his hand._

_"Oh, I know." He said, smiling again._

_..._

_"Oh yeah... How did you...?", I started but he cut me off._

_"Does the names Rachel and Rebecca Black ring any bells?", he asked_

_**Oh My God! That means...** "You're Jacob, Billy Black's son! I should propabably remember you, didn't I? I'm so sorry!", I blushed again. **Wow, this was embarassing.**_

_"No, I'm the youngest of the family. And we were all too shy to make some real progress as friends, back then. Dad and Charlie probably just didn't had another good excuse to ge their peace of mind other than we were all like a big happy family, did they? In fact, this bonding time was all about their fishing trips, I would bet. " I laughed with him. I couldn't help it. He seemed so carefree. "So, by the time that you would probably recognize me as a real friend or anything and start to hang out or something, you already had your own crowd, with the Hale's and the Cullens. You barely was spending any time in La Push, back then, specially when my sisters went out to private school, when they got that scholarship."_

_"Oh yeah! I remember that. I got so mad at them for living that I couldn't bring myself to go to La Push.", I laughed, "Stupid, right?"_

_"No at all, I assure you. We missed you, though..." he said back, smiling. "I mean, I know **I** did."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

_"Jasper? It's me. Listen, man. We have reasons to believe that things went south. Do not call Alice or Bella until we look into it.", he said and went silenty for a bit. "No, I think that they're physically okay but just stay out of their way for now.", he went silent again and I saw mom still sitting in the driver's seat, her grip tight at the steering wheel. She was crying. "I know, Jazz. I saw her. How did she seemed when she left the house?", silence again, I could only hear my heart pounding. "Crying? Oh shit! ... Yeah, I think I know why. ... I don't know, man, but I think she might have.", I started to walk to the door when Emmett shot me a glance. I just nodded and went out to where Esme stood. I couldn't bare seeing her like that anymore. The last thing I heard from Emmett when I was on my way out was, "No! Do not tell Rose or anyone for now. We'll figure this out before gets any worse..."_

_I ran to her car, opening the passenger door and pulling her into my arms. Her sobbs got a little worse, making her crying even more when she buried her face in my chest. "Shh... It's okay, mom. I'm here now. It's okay. Shh...", I started to said it to her, running my fingers through her hair and holding her as tight as I could so she could know that I got her. I hate to see her hurting like this. Every since I was a kid._

_"E... Edward, I...", she attempted to speak but was sobbing so hard that it was making it impossible for her to breath, let alone talk._

_"I know.", was all I said, rubbing her back lightly in reassurance._

_..._

_I took a deep breath. "Mom, why did you do it? Why now?"_

_She looked in to my eyes, hers probably mirroring the guilty radiating from my own. "I had to, son. I was barely being able to deal with everything as it was and...", she swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "After what I saw last night, how you were, Edward. I couldn't... I just. It was too much. It was about time for them to know. You all have been saying it to me. James is getting more violent. I don't know. I just couldn't do it anymore...", she tried to explain between sobbs._

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 19 - ****The Time Will Come  
**

_"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_ **Mark Overby**

**Carlisle POV**

I sighed, looking out the window. Charlie was now on the watch at Bella and Alice's place. It has been a while since Edward took off to see his sister and Emmett and Jasper were trying to get some rest. Rosalie was now on the phone with the U.S. Marshal's.

Our operation has changed its tone much more quickly that it could have been expected. Soon the Marshal's will have to interfere.

No one, other than Charlie, Rosalie and I, knew about it. Jacob has been good on keeping his things to himself but his status wouldn't stay hidden for long, now.

Since we settled for this idea, I have feared that this moment would come and Jacob's actual participation would be needed.

It happened a few weeks back, around the time when Edward told us that James had changed his ways, and he wanted to come back.

It got us all startled, but Rosalie was the one that came to me with the idea.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_I was in my office, waiting for Charlie's call to exchange notes with him when I heard a light knock on the door._

_"Come in." I said, sighing and - I have to admit - wondering what fresh blow from hell there might be now._

_"Excuse me, sir." I heard Rosalie's voice trying to get my attention while I rubbed my eyes in defeat, I knew that this conversation couldn't be good news._

_I got my glasses on again and turned to face her. It had been very stressful for all of us, but Rosalie seemed the most concerned out of us all, since Edward ended his phone call. I could relate to her. It wasn't good news at all._

_"Yes, my dear? How can I help?" I asked in a tired tone, but still gentle._

_"With all due respect, sir, but you cannot be seriously considering hearing Edward's idea, are you?" She just let out what was running through her mind, without pause to think. It startled me a little."I mean, yes. I think that we all agree that it's something to be concerned about that James has been able to stay alive and kicking after all Edward attempts to put him down or hand him to justice, but you can let him back near Bella, sir. Edward does not have the strength required to be anywhere near Bella and not end up falling apart."_

_"Rosalie, Dear. Enough with the formalities sit down." I replied to her, gesturing towards the chair right in front of my desk. She hesitated at first, but then she sighed and decided to humour me. "I understand your concern, but I'm willing to hear what my son has to say. He cares for her and for Esme more than he cares for his own life, Rosalie. I know it, you know it, and everyone else does. That makes this a hundred times harder for him that it is for any of you. I know. The woman I love is also in great danger here. I love Bella like she was my own daughter. But I believe that it will be, in fact, once more necessary that he comes to Seattle. I'm not telling you that I believe that he should be hanging out with you guys all the time, but I think that he can fight James better if he is closer to the killer's targets, don't you think?"_

_"Sir..." I glanced at her, smiling a little at her insistence with this formality now. She is family, for God sakes. She sighed. "Alright. Carlisle, I know that me and the guys... We can handle James if it becomes necessary. Edward **can't** be near Bella. I insist on it. He'll compromise the whole operation. I know he will."_

_"I agree with you that there is a potential risk, Rose. But I can't deny that he has a point. So... do you have any more ideas?" I prompted, leaning back on my chair. _I feel so tired...

_There was a moment of lingering silence after that, both of us trying to come up with a solution for this. I didn't want to keep my son away from Bella. But he knows that he is no good in protecting her life when he is..._

_"Carlisle, I might have another idea, but it's much more delicate to deal with than this current situation." she voiced her opinion, her expression already showing that she's not even one bit more with her own idea. That got me intrigued._

_"Go on, then."_

_"Alright. I-I think it's time for us to call in the Marshals." She said, seeming unsure of what reaction she would get. "I'm not saying that we should send them away or anything, I just..." she hesitated once more, looking at her own lap. I sighed. I knew where she was going with this, and it's not like I have never thought about it, but I... I could never bring myself to do it. It almost felt like giving up._

_"Rose, I understand what you're saying, but Esme would never agree with this. Not to mention that, if you're afraid of what Edward might do now, you have enough imagination to figure out a possible outcome from his part... And we would have to come clean with the girl about everything... and..." I have to admit that just the thought of it made me nervous, and it got me rambling, a lot. Rose cut me off, though._

_"I know, I know... But I might have found a solution, somewhere in the middle. Just to cover all our bases, sir." She said, reaching out to the table, looking at me with something in her eyes, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Hope? Anxiety? I don't really know._

_"Alright, I'll bite. What's your plan?"_

_"Do you remember Jacob Black? That kid from La Push? He was a little younger than us, but he and Bella were always hanging out when Charlie was down at the First Beach, he always was a little in love with Bella. Like this really silly crush, and he and Edward were never the best friends either, because of it..." I frowned. _What does this has to do with anything?_ "Anyway... What I'm trying to say is... Black is a Marshal now. I have been poking around, gathering some information on him, and he is pretty good at his job. Two of his unity, and, well... I'm sort of counting that his feeling for Bella might still be there..."_

_"I don't understand, Rosalie. What's your point with all of this?" I replied, honestly confused with her line of thought._

_"What I'm trying to say, sir, is that it's about time for Bella to move on. Not necessarily with Jacob, but I hope that he might be able to show her other things in life. She is miserable, Carlisle. She has been for a really long time now, and Jacob can be there for her now. Protect her and be by her side. Edward can't. I know he loves her. And I know that Bella is still in love with him. But they can't be a couple, with the way things are right now."_

_"Why would be different with Jacob? If he was to be included in this matter, it would make things just as hard for them as it already is for my son. I don't see your point yet, Rose. Honestly." I said, trying to process things. What's the point? Bring more pain to everyone?_

_"I'll try to insert the idea of moving on inside Bella's mind again. It wouldn't hurt to try and we could call Jacob in. Explain the situation for him and ask him to be on standby. Bella doesn't have to know a thing, for now. If what I fear in Edward's behaviour it's proven true and things get out of our control, Black would have clearance to take Bella to a secure location of his choice and you'd do the same with Esme, sir. The rest of us would talk with the Interpol and shift our position to a more offensive tactic, bring this whole thing finally to an end. Carlisle, I've always respected your choices and I have been loyal to this family every step of the way. I never asked you for anything, but now I'm asking. No, I'm begging you. Listen to me on this one. I know that I'm right" she finished her proposition, shifting nervously in her seat._

_I gave it some thought, I knew that it was the most reasonable thing to do. Still, it would bring some serious consequences._

_"You do realize that, if we do this, nobody can know about it, if they find out that it was your idea, Edward might hate you. Bella might be angry with you too. Maybe even Esme..." I tried to warn her._

_"I know." she nodded. "But I'd rather they hate me alive than love me dead." she said, looking at me with a broken expression, but still firm._

_I sighed, fearing that I might regret this in the future, praying with my soul that we wouldn't have to use this plan at all._

_Then I nodded, looking back at her after a moment of silence._

_"Alright. Make the call."_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Edward won't take this lightly... And I know that it will break Esme's heart again.

But what should I do? I swore to her that I would keep them safe.

Now, keeping them apart from their family and each other is what it takes to get it done.

I sighed, doing my best not to turn to the unconscious form of my wife at our bed.

It was hurting way too much to see her hurting like that and our kids need us stronger than ever. At least until the moment to leave pronounced itself.

She'll be able to get angry with me as much as she wants. But she'll be safe, alive.

And, I know that no matter what happens next, she knows. She has to know that I'm here for her, that I would do just about anything to get her through this.

_I love her._

_

* * *

_**A.N: OMG, guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**A big thanks and kiss to my sis Emma! **

**Love you, sissy!**

**One more time, sorry, guys and thanks for waiting! You're all awesome!**

**And please, review!**

_**A xx**  
_


End file.
